


The Journey to Three

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), ThisBadge



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha Christen, Alpha Tobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breeding, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Funatari, G!P, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple mates, Omega Alex, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBadge/pseuds/ThisBadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Omega, Alex needs certain things. When she ignores needs and instinct for too long, the rest of the team steps in. Will Christen and Tobin be able to convince her that they feel the same way about Alex or will the forward run herself into the ground before they get the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth

The thrum of a first rate ventilation was a comforting sound despite the fact that it barely made a dent in the cloying scent of pre-heat pheromones. Shannon Boxx shivered at the clinical room that medical had set aside for the Omegas and wondered how many times Alex had had to endure sitting in this place alone. 

“The coaching staff is going to put you on profile, Alex.” The Alpha turned her attention to the Omega. “They can’t ignore this any longer.”

The Omega, for her part, pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible. She had never meant for anyone to find out about this, but here she was in a situation that felt so much worse than she could have imagined. Heats were a bitch to deal with normally. A heat after being on suppressants was a thousand times worse. Shannon paused as she took in the sight of the Omega. 

Clad in plaid pajama bottoms and a ‘Property of US Soccer’ shirt, curled up around her knees, Alex looked even younger than she actually was. It didn’t help that Shannon could see the signs of exhaustion already setting in; she cursed herself for not noticing the bags under the Omega’s eyes earlier She wondered how the Omega had managed to hide her condition from them for so long. She wondered, not for the first time, how many times Alex had been in similar situations, her stomach aching, her body turning against her as she refused to let an Alpha take care of her heat.

“Alex,” Shannon softened her voice, trying a different tack. The Alpha settled on the bed next to the Omega, sliding an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “You’ve had several heats since the qualifying tournament in February. It’s May, Sweetie. We just need to get you through this.”

Alex let out a low pitched whimper and Shannon pulled her in tighter. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Tears pricked the Omega’s eyes as her body shook, another wave of pain coursing through her. 

Shannon wasn’t sure what the admission had cost the Omega, but she wasn’t going to squander the opportunity. Not when something needed to give for the Omega. Alex was on the verge of self-destruction. She needed an alpha, and she needed one several months ago. 

“Alex,” Shannon slid a finger under the Omega’s chin, tilting her head up. “You don’t have to know how to do anything. Your Alpha would take care of you. It’s their job.”

The Omega shook her head in stubborn denial, and Shannon almost groaned aloud. She had thought that she had been making progress, had hoped that she was making progress, but the Omega seemed to be right in the same mindset that sent her into this horrible situation. 

“Sweetie,” Shannon tried to explain. “It’s as simple as finding a compatible Alpha, and them agreeing to take care of you. You don’t have to know anything. It will be easy; I promise.”

Alex shook her head in denial. “You don’t understand. I can’t go, I won’t.”

“Alex, if you go on profile, they’re going to take you out of the World Cup roster pool.” Shannon tried again. The Alpha wondered, not for the first time, what the deciding factor was behind Alex not giving into her heats. 

“I won’t hurt them,” Alex muttered more to herself than to Shannon. Already the Omega was falling into an exhausted sleep, soothed somewhat by the scent of an Alpha and unaware of the secrets that she was sharing. “I won’t come between Tobin and Christen.”

Shannon murmured softly into the Omega’s ear, trying to soothe her all the way into sleep. As the Omega settled down, Shannon’s mind turned the information that she had gotten from younger woman in circles over and over again.

Christen and Tobin. 

Shannon sighed, wondering how exactly she was going to approach the situation. She settled Alex back against the bed, covered her up, and watched the Omega shiver despite the thick blanket she was gripping against her chest much like a drowning person might a life preserver. Shannon knew that the chills and fever and sweats were accompanied by aching joints and bones during pre-heats; all of which had affected Alex’s performance this camp. Alex needed to take care of herself and that meant that she needed to take an Alpha to bed. That the Alphas that she was compatible with were on the team was a hurdle that would have to be discussed before it was approached.

Shannon tucked the blanket in extra tight around the Omega and exited the room, closing, and locking the door firmly. The room was airtight, keeping the Omega’s scent locked in the room with the forward.

As she wandered upstairs she wondered how it was that Alex had talked to her instead of Abby or Christie or even Tobin (whom she was supposed to best friends with) or Christen (whom she checked on frequently, making sure that she was comfortable with her ever changing situation on the NT). 

Most people had chalked it up as an Omega wanting to take care of her territory. The other Omegas on the team – Kelley, Amy, Whitney and Ali – had all done it as well. Now Shannon saw it as something else. An Omega trying to prove to her inner submissive that she was a good Omega, that she could be a good mate.

Shannon stepped into the elevator and leaned her head back against the wall. Omegas like Alex had a fragile biology. Heats did exactly what they sounded like – they burned the Omega from the inside out with a feverish body temperature and arousal. It was torture for them to not have sex with an Alpha. The more that an Omega denied their heat, the more frequent they became. Shannon wasn’t quite sure what Alex’s methods of enduring heats were, but she would guess that no one on the team would approve. And considering the she was on her fourth heat in two months, she wasn’t very confident that Alex had been taking care of them properly at all. 

Shannon knew that being on the national team and playing professionally only stressed the Omega’s already fragile system. When you added in all of the travel, the training, and the fact that Alex didn’t have a mate to help stabilize her, she had no option but to scrape by the only way that she felt she could. It said something about Alex’s character when she chose to barely survive heat to heat rather than going to the ones she needed. 

Shannon walked through the propped door of the room that she shared with Christie and did a mental headcount. Of the thirty players called into the final camp before the final World Cup roster was announced, only the veterans were aware of the Alex’s situation along with a special certain few. Ashlyn Harris was an obvious one – mated to Ali and good friends with several of the other players. Tobin was another obvious one, she had been the Omega’s bus body from day one. Morgan Brian was another; as an Omega, she had become very distressed at what was happening with the other Omega. And of course, Christen, one of the younger alphas on the team knew because Tobin, her mate, told her pretty much everything. 

“Did she say anything?” Abby asked as soon as she saw the older woman. 

“She said enough,” Shannon sighed. She glanced around the room thoughtfully. “Everyone but Cap, Abby, Hope, and Carli needs to get out. Tobin and Christen you might as well stay close we’ll need to talk to you in a minute.”

There was grumbling as the younger players moved to comply. Kelley uncurled from around her mates and, with a parting kiss to both Hope and Carli, joined everyone, including Tobin and Christen, in the exodus from the room. Shannon closed the door firmly before turning back to the teammates that had been on the team the longest. 

“Alex knows of two dominants that she’s compatible with.” Shannon cut right to the chase. There was an immediate upswing in talking from the others.

“Then why won’t she go to one of them?” Hope asked, Carli who had been resting in her arms before was suddenly thrown to the side as the keeper sat forward, her anger visible. Shannon knew where she was coming from. Kelley was close friends with Alex, both Omegas had come onto the team at roughly the same time, both younger and less established than the other players on the team. Their friendship was inevitable. There had been an edge to Hope’s voice. She knew that her and Carli’s Omega was feeling the effects of Alex’s instability. 

“Because it’s Tobin and Christen.” Shannon wasn’t sure how she felt about revealing something that Alex obviously felt very strongly about. She honestly felt like she was taking some of the choice away from the Omega, and it didn’t sit right with her. But more important, at least to her and the rest of the team, was Alex’s health.

“Shit,” Abby muttered to herself. 

And that was the crux of the problem. 

Tobin and Christen were a pair of bonded Alphas, one of two that was a part the US Women’s National Team. It wasn’t unusual, especially because both of them were relatively laid back, despite being very dominant. Mated Alphas were far more common among professional athletes, not in the least bit due to most professional athletes being Alphas. They could share a burden that others just wouldn’t understand. 

“Alex is, of course, being very stubborn.” Shannon said wryly. “She doesn’t want to hurt them or come between them.”

Carli snorted in disbelief. “You mean she doesn’t want to come between two Alphas who adore her.”

“Love,” Christie informed. When everyone looked at her she shrugged. “Tobin doodles on her game notes, and Christen is always very adamant about making sure that one of us checks on Alex. They don’t want to push her.”

“Well now would be the time to push,” Shannon muttered darkly. “Alex is about to go into heat for the sixth time in four months. Her body can’t take much more of this.”

Abby swung a hand out, tapping Shannon on the arm. “Tag, you’re it, no givesy backsies.”

Shannon glanced around, but all of the other veterans had put a finger to their noses. “Assholes.” 

Abby gave a jaunty wave as she led the other veterans outside of the room, sending in another pair of worried Alphas. 

“What’s going on?”

The door had barely shut before Tobin was asking questions that Shannon didn’t really want to answer. The older Alpha kept the image of an exhausted Alex in her mind to push her through the last of her reservations. “I need one or the both of you to knot Alex.”


	2. Protecting Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen learn about Alex's troubles, but want to verify how bad it really is for themselves.

“No, no way, not happening,” Tobin argued automatically. The tan midfielder raised her hands in front of her as if she was warding off a blow. Next to her, Christen had crossed her arms, a sad, stubborn look etched into her features like stone.

“Ok,” Shannon conceded. “That probably wasn’t the best way to start things off.”

“There is no good way to start that off,” Christen grumbled. “As if Alex Morgan needs knots.”

“She does, actually.” Shannon tried to limit the sharpness in her voice, she really did, but  superimposed over all of her intentions was the image of the Omega downstairs, exhausted and heat sick. The nagging feeling tugging at her stomach that someone should have caught it before then.

Tobin’s top lip curled back into a snarl, a low warning growl crawling up her throat. The tan midfielder didn’t often challenge another Alpha; she was too laid back, and there really was no point, but she would defend her territory, even from her teammates. Shannon’s tone had been too close to an attack on Christen for it to be comfortable.

Shannon paused, took a breath and counted to ten before she continued. “Alex is heat sick. I’m not sure when the last time that she was knotted. And I don’t think that she is either.”

Tobin stumbled sideways, shocked. Her knees buckled once and then she took a seat in a chair. Christen followed her, bracing her hip against the midfielders shoulder.

“How bad is she?” Tobin’s voice cracked over the question.

Shannon sighed as she took her own seat on the edge of one of the beds. “She’s pretty bad. The  medical staff is half a step from putting her on profile.”

“What’s half a step?” Christen snarled in a rare display of an Alpha’s temper. “If she’s sick then she needs to be taken care of, not running around and stressing her system out even more.”

“Calm down,” Shannon said firmly. “The medical staff has it well in hand. Alex is going to be put on two different suppressants and limited in both practice and playing actual games. Abby, Cap, Hope, Carli, and I will be keeping a close eye on her as well. And she’ll be informed that she needs to take a mate with the next three months.”

“Three months?” Tobin’s voice rose a decibel at the question and Christen let out a wordless snarl.

Shannon focused on the rookie striker. “Do you have something to add?”

“First it’s one or both of our knots and then it’s just a mate?” Christen snapped, beyond rational.  “Which is it?”

“Either or.” Shannon’s calm answer sparked an answering growl. The veteran midfielder could see it now – the fledgling bond that had already formed between the two Alphas and the Omega. They had already claimed the Omega as theirs; whether she had been marked, mated or not. They had made a choice somewhere along the way, just like Alex had.

“Alex would prefer the two of you.” Shannon soothed. “It’s the medical staff that isn’t too fussed  about it.”

“How bad is she?” Trust Tobin to be the more rational of the two Alphas. “Not in prescription dosages or medical terms. How bad is she, really?”

“Bad,” Shannon answered truthfully. “The double dose of suppressants should keep her on the roster for the World Cup, but she really shouldn’t be putting it off at all.” The veteran paused. “She’ll suffer for it. Sweats, fever, and chills coupled with aching joints, headaches, and nausea. Her skin will fluctuate between feeling normal and being too sensitive. When you add in the prescriptions then she’ll lose sleep and her appetite. We’ll have to be careful that she doesn’t drop anymore weight.”

“How did this happen?” Christen’s voice was fractured. Shannon wondered, not for the first time, when these three became so unwilling to go after what they needed.

“It’s probably a combination of things,” Shannon soothed. “But now that we know, we can do  something about it.”

* * *

 

Tobin eased open the door to the sterile room, slipping inside as silently as possible. Christen followed close behind, one hand curled into the hem of the midfielders shirt.

They technically hadn’t been told that they couldn’t be down here, though no one had said that they  _ could  _ be down here either. Tobin had wanted to check on the preheat Omega, adamant that they see for themselves what was going on. Christen, in a show of understanding or simple solidarity, had refused to let her go alone. Both Alphas felt arousal pound down their lengths at the scent of preheat pheromones. Tobin swallowed, fervently wishing that they were in a position to step in and help Alex. Christen pressed closer to Tobin’s back, her pupils widening at the scent. Both Alphas froze as they tried to remember a time when they had been this affected by an Omega that wasn’t in actual heat.

A whimper from Alex caused both of them to return to the present.

Curled up under the thick blankets provided, the Omega shivered. If the flush to her cheeks and the sweat visible on her skin was any kind of indicator, Alex was running a high fever. The Omega was curled into a ball, trying to stay warm to little effect, if the unconscious whine could be believed.

Christen steeled herself and stepped around her mate. By the time that Tobin realized what was going on, the other Alpha was out of her reach unless she moved herself.

“Chris,” Tobin hissed softly, keeping one eye on the Omega to make sure that she was still asleep. “What are you doing?”

The older girl pressed the back of her hand to the Omega’s forehead. “She’s burning up, Tobin.”

“I know,” Tobin muttered, easing forward. “Tomorrow the doc will start her on a medication regimen. But for now, we really can’t do anything about this, Chris. We’re not supposed to be here.”

“No one told us that,” Christen argued. Her hand slid down, fingertips tracing that point on the side of the neck that was right below the jaw line. She pressed lightly and she could feel the weak pulse of blood through the artery.

“They didn’t say that we could be down here either,” Tobin snarked back. “I don’t think that this is helping anything.”

“She’s alone, Tobin,” Christen’s voice was still low, but there was an edge to it. “She’s probably scared that she’s going to get kicked off the team, and they stuck her in this room. How many times do you think that she’s been in here by herself?”

“Too many,” Tobin answered softly. The midfielder stepped closer, arms wrapping around the other Alpha’s waist. Tobin pressed her lips to the side of Christen’s neck, against her own mating mark, because if she didn’t occupy herself with something then  _ she  _ would be doing the same thing – touching what wasn’t theirs. “But we talked about this. We’re gonna do it right.”

Christen’s inner Alpha fought with her, wanting to comfort the whimpering Omega, but knowing  that it was not her place, not yet. She and Tobin might have their chance one day to hold Alex,  make her feel loved and cherished like she deserved. Any Alpha would be lucky to have the  superstar, the fact that she wanted them, at least according to Shannon, still boggled both  Alphas’ minds.

The mates had begun to back up, slowly making their way to the exit behind Tobin, neither wanting to leave, but knowing there was no way they could stay. The midfielder’s hand was on the knob when a whimper stopped her. Her specially attuned Alpha ears listened. At first it was only the soft humming of the ventilation system as the pheromones in the room were filtered out from the outside air, until she heard a barely audible whimper this time caring both Alphas names.

“Tobs….Chris”

The Alphas turned sharply. Alex shouldn’t be awake; her body was too weak and needed time  to recover from her severe preheat attack, but there on the small bed was the Omega, two  sleep filled eyes staring at them. It was a shock that the Omega was even able to recognize  them. Her body and mind were already so far gone lost in the mind of her inner Omega, who  had taken over Alex completely as soon as the first symptoms of preheat began to creep  through the forward’s system.

Alex’s fever was making her delirious. Her eyes made out the blurry images of the two women  her heart ached for, and her nose even detected their scent. The Omega was convinced it was a  delusion. The two Alphas wouldn’t come down there. Shannon hadn’t even wanted to come,  Alex could see the strain in her face coming into the room the Alphas on the team so loving  referred to as ‘The Cage’. Unmated Alphas and the occasional mated Alpha were put in it when they went ‘wild’ during their ruts. Omegas weren’t put in there, not until Alex that is. None of the others on the team had been as reckless as the forward to ignore and repress their heats.

The two women wanted so much to curl around the Omega and hold her, reassuring her that  everything would be better, maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but eventually. In their hearts, the Alphas knew things were going to make things better for Alex. They had to. During the next three months she  was going to feel as protected and as loved as possible not only from them, but the rest of the team as well. The Omega so desperately needed to understand that she wasn’t  alone. Even if she didn’t choose to be with Tobin and Christen in the end, they would always be  there for her in whatever capacity they could. Already their Alphas had accepted the love they  had been hiding for so long for the Omega, making it all that much harder as they turned and left. Alex was once again left alone in ‘The Cage’, she whimpered subconsciously recognizing the loss of the Alphas even in her fever induced sleep.

 

* * *

 

Alex settled on the table of the exam room, arms curling around her knees. Shannon wished that she wasn’t just now realizing that that was Alex’s favorite defense mechanism. She wished that it was Abby or Christie or Hope that was in here, with the Omega, not because she didn’t want to be here, but because hearing about Alex’s condition was stressing her out. Shannon also wished that she could have convinced Tobin and Christen to come and sit with Alex, but two Alphas had some idea or other that involved some of the other players.

Shannon wished for a lot of things these days. 

“We’re putting you on two prescriptions, Alex,” Dr. Anna Garza’s voice was as mellow and calm as her Beta personality allowed. As a Beta, she had never had to worry about ruts and heats. It made being the team doctor for a bunch of pheromone addled athletes difficult, but it also made her capable of doing it. “The first one is going to be Addarill. It’s going to act as a heat suppressant and birth control. You need to take it three times a day with something to eat. The second one is pheromone stabilizer, you need to take in the morning and before you go to bed.”

Alex didn’t stretch out her hand for the two scripts that she would need to get filled at a pharmacy close to camp. She was retreating back into herself already, wrapping her arms around herself as a physical barrier as her mind formed a tunnel with the Omega at one end and the people in the room at the other. She had never felt more alone or afraid, although she was doing her best not to show either. Her face was blank, masking the feelings she had while her mind was a constant jumble of self-loathing and fear.

The Omega knew that the medicine was a temporary fix, and more than anything else, she was scared of what would happen when she went off them. They would get her through to the World Cup, though they would take a toll on her body both physically and emotionally. She would be far from her best. She doubted Jill would want to play her more than necessary. This too made her worry. She was a face for the nation to rally behind; what would people say when she wasn’t getting the field time that the other players got. Many would start to wonder, and rumors would catch like wildfire. However, anything she had to endure during the World Cup would be a breeze compared to when it was over and she finally had to accept an Alpha’s knot. Her heart ached; her inner Omega whined as Alex thought about the two Alphas that she wanted but believed she could never have. Falling for the two had been the start of the mess that the forward had now found herself in, not that Alex particularly wanted to take just any Alpha’s cock before that. Now that her Omega had latched onto the idea of having her two teammates as her mates, the idea of taking anyone else made the forward physically ill.

Shannon sighed to herself as she reached out and took the script for the Omega. She glanced at Alex, noted her clammy skin and shivering form as she pulled the Omega from the exam table. Shannon nodded her thanks to the doctor, silently assuring her that she would make sure that the scripts were filled herself. 

The Alpha guided the Omega out of medical and towards the bank of elevators. As Shannon guided her friend around, she glanced at the younger woman, taking in her appearance. 

The Omega looked far too thin, in her loose, flannel sleep pants and the baggy US Soccer shirt. Normally tan skin looked several shades paler and exhaustion ringed blue eyes. The Omega had thrown her hair up into a messy bun, several strands falling loose around her face. She looked so vulnerable that Shannon wanted to hide her away, protecting her from the world.

Shannon led the Omega up to the room that she shared with Whitney Engen. The thin, lanky, older Omega met them at the door. 

As a defensive midfielder and someone who worked well with the defense, Shannon felt that she knew the other girl fairly well. She wasn’t, however, prepared for when Whitney immediately pulled Alex away from her and into the protective cove of her frame. Shannon sputtered for a moment and was about to reprimand the Omega when she was jostled out of the way. 

Kelley, Ali and Sydney filed into the room, sweeping the passive forward into the room with them. They were all dressed in sleep clothes and holding pillows. It wasn’t until Pinoe was passing her, dressed similarly that she began to question things. 

Lori caught her first, one hand hooking around her upper arm and tugging her back. Shannon rounded on the other woman, a snarl curling her lips. 

“Easy, Boxxy,” the beta soothed. Behind them the door to the room shut soundly, the slide of the chain echoing in Shannon’s ears. “It’s alright.”

“Alex is very sensitive right now,” Shannon started, taking an aggressive step forward.

Chups didn’t back down in the slightest. “I know. Why do you think that she’s in there with the some of other Omegas and Pinoe? We’re going to take turns.”

“Turns?” Shannon raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“Boxxy,” Chups’s voice took on a soothing note. “Alex is heat sick. Being around too many Alphas for too long is going to upset her already fragile system. She just needs some room to breathe.”

“Who’s taking turns?” Shannon took a step back, no longer using her physical presence as the threat that it was. 

“Pinoe and I,” Chups muttered, pulling the older woman down the hallway. “We’re betas. We won’t make her body react like an Alpha, and we won’t make her feel threatened like an Omega. She’ll be able to sleep and maybe eat some. We’ll keep a few Omegas around her at a time so that we don’t overload her system at practices and games. It’s better than keeping an Alpha around. Tobin was clear. All the internet sites said not to keep her away from pheromones completely. It would be too much of a shock to her system, especially since she’d still be around them at practice. ”

“You’ll be by her side?” Shannon paused at the elevators, her mind already wondering how far Tobin and Christen’s involvement with this little plan. She would be visiting them after she got Alex’s prescriptions filled. While Boxxy had no problem believing that Chups was capable of being there for the Omega, she couldn’t imagine Pinoe being able to take the situation that seriously.     

“For as long as she needs it.” Chups promised. 


	3. Sick to her Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Spends time with Omegas, Alphas, and Betas all of whom just want to protect her and keep her safe.

Alex woke with a start, her stomach turning. She shouldn’t have eaten that slice and a half of pizza, which Dawn had begrudgingly allowed the Omegas to talk her into letting them get. Sydney had played up the ‘Alex needs’ card, and the rest was history. Alex hadn’t eaten at all the previous day, and she had felt a little peckish. She hadn’t even wanted the second half of a slice, but Ali had put it on her plate, making her feel obligated to have some. She was regretting it now, her low grade fever was accompanied by her stomach doing flips until she was forced into making a rush for the bathroom hoping to make to the toilet in time.

Pinoe had been scrolling through her Tumblr, looking at the silly memes their fans came up with when the rushing forward past in her a blur. She was up in a flash following Alex, who was already hunched over the toilet heaving. Her nose wrinkled as the smell of vomit hit her nose, but she didn’t shy away like Sydney might have. The forward couldn’t stand throw up whether it was hers or anyone else's. The team couldn’t wait for Dom to get her pregnant. Morning sickness was going to be hell for that one.

Pinoe had had to hold enough of her drunken teammates hair as they hurled before to know the routine. She sat down on the cold floor, instantly feeling a chill travel up her spine. One hand came up to rest on Alex’ lower back as her other hand came up to collect the Omega’s hair from around her face.

The night had been nice, even Alex could be caught smiling sometimes.

~~~

_ Lori walked back in the room only to realize both beds were now completely taken up by bodies. Whitney had taken Alex over to her bed with the other Omegas piling on after them. The girls were like mother hens when anyone of them were hurt or sick. Omegas, by nature, were nesters and comforters, always feeling off kilter when something went wrong. _

_ On the other bed, which she could only assume actually belonged to Alex, lay Pinoe who was starfished out on the bed watching the group of Omegas snuggle under the blankets and into Alex. _

_ The older Beta settled next to Pinoe. _

_ “Becky will be by later,” Pinoe murmured softly. One of the Omegas shifted slightly, the group still arguing about what movie to watch. The Beta paused, lowering her voice and making sure they weren’t being overheard. “She’s laid back enough that even her pheromones won’t screw Alex over. She’ll switch off with Alyssa.” _

_ Chups hummed in agreement. The Broon and Naeher were well known for their laid back nature despite their Alpha core. Plus, Whitney would already be going stir crazy. The two defenders mating had been a recent one. Any time they spent apart often felt torturously long even if it had only been a few minutes in actuality. The training staff normally overlooked their sneaking into one another’s room, but with Alex’s condition, everyone was being held to stricter standards. _

_ “Boxxy will be by later with the medications,” Chups informed softly, eyeing the Omegas as Kelley took a pillow to Whitney’s head when she had the audacity to say ‘princess movies are stupid’. “Our marching orders are the same. Make sure Alex doesn’t stress herself out, that she eats something, and that we stick close to her.” _

_ Pinoe snorted. “As if we’d leave her alone like this? The only other option would be to stick her in ‘The Cage’ for the rest of camp. And what do we do for the World Cup? No way will Jill leave her behind.” _

_ “More of the same,” Chups said softly. “Modified minutes and medications. Leaving her behind hurts us and leaving her without a plan will destroy her.” _

_ Pinoe shook her head, eyed the pile of Omegas for a moment and then hopped from the bed. She tugged the older Beta behind her, making some excuse about going to see about the food  as they were out the door and into the hallway. It would not do if the Omegas and especially Alex were to hear the next part of their conversation. _

_ “Is this going to push Tobin and Christen into talking to her?” Pinoe questioned, her brown eyes serious. “They’d better not if they don’t have good intentions. It’ll kill Alex, she’s in too deep.” _

_ Pinoe was close with both of the Alphas in question, but her main concern was the Omega who later in the evening would be curled up with stomach cramps, nightmares plaguing her even as the others held her tightly against them, attempting to comforting her even in their sleep. The Beta was going to do everything to keep Alex from falling over the precipice she currently teetered on. If that included protecting her from their teammates, then she would do that, even If it meant going toe-to-toe with Tobin, one of her best bros.   _

_ Chups blinked slowly, considering the midfielder for a moment. “What do you know that the rest of us clearly don’t?” _

_ “She cries for them in her sleep,” Pinoe shared, having been Alex’s roommate more recently than the others. The revelation clearly disturbed the younger Beta. “She wants them so badly, Chups.” _

_ “Tobin and Christen are in the same boat,” Chups assured. “Who do you think gave us our marching orders? Tobin and Christen have been talking to the team doctor and scouring the internet for anything that will help her. They’re both in this.” _

_ Pinoe sighed, releasing the tension and worry she hadn’t known she had been holding. She was more scared than anything of how the two Alphas would handle things when they learned how much Alex’s recovery demanded of them. Yes, Alex could probably find another Alpha that wasn’t them over time, but time was not currently on their side. The forward needed a solution in three months, at the most. There was very little doubt in Pinoe’s mind that Alex would be able to get over the two and simple move on in that amount of time. Her inner Omega might reject another’s knot, which would only make the situation worse. In fact, it would be so bad that, despite the doctor’s just wanting to get the forward rutted, it might destroy the little bit of Alex that was still holding on. She would be a shell of herself, which was becoming more and more of a concern with each passing day. _

_ ~~~ _

Pinoe murmured softly to the forward as shivers wracked her body. When it seemed like the forward wasn’t going to throw up anymore Pinoe stood, bringing her along into a standing position. The Beta carefully helped Alex rinse her mouth before guiding her back into the main portion of the room.

Becky met them at the door. At some point when they had been watching the Lion King, the Alpha had arrived albeit after the sad scene of Simba’s father’s death that had had all the Omegas, including Alex, weeping. The Alpha had come into the room, making sure to keep a respectable distance from Alex when she had seen the Omega flinch at her presence. When everyone had settled down to sleep Becky had taken the chair and ottoman closest to the side where Whitney had been curled up without complaint.

Now the Alpha gathered the hurting Omega to her before swinging her legs up into a bridal carry. Becky carried her back to the bed with the Omegas and settled her back down under the covers, letting the Omega nestle into her side. She would be going into a mini-heat soon. The doctor had said as much, though in all fairness she had been so lost in her thoughts that she had barely heard her. Her body was comforted by the Alpha’s scent, despite it being an Alpha who was mated. Shame colored Alex’s cheeks as she realized the niggling fact, but she didn’t let go of Becky. She couldn’t manage to pull herself away despite her desire to be across the room in a corner where she could curl herself into a ball. Every nerve ending was alight, sending signals of pain to her brain. Never had her body betrayed her so badly.

“Take it easy, Lex,” Becky soothed. The Omega breathed in, burying her face into the Alpha’s belly in shame. Silent sobs shook her frame. The Alpha carded a hand through the forward’s hair gently. “Just breathe for a moment.”

Alex’s shaking body woke the nearest Omega, Kelley. Broon’s unease, in turn, woke Whitney, the unhappiness tingling down their bond. Kelley rolled over, one arm slinging around Alex’s waist.

“Just breathe her in, Al,” Kelley murmured, sleep graveled into her voice. “Don’t fight it, just breathe it in.”

Whitney for her part, snuggled into the other defender’s back, one hand settling under Alex’s shirt on her belly in a silent show of support.

Alex’s frame shook with sobs. She was in an incredible amount of pain, but the other Omegas’ touch and Becky’s pheromones calmed her slightly, only making her feel more ashamed of her body’s neediness. She was so used to being independent that relying on others had become an almost shameful act for her.

In time, her body became so spent that she could shed no more tears. She was so tired, thinking everyone was asleep, she murmured the words that had occupied her thoughts since escaping ‘The Cage’.

‘Toby...Pressy...I’m so sorry,” Alex whispered, thinking that no one heard her. The Alpha and Omegas’ breathing had long ago steadied into the soft rhythm of sleep. With her words, she too joined her teammates in the land of nod.

Pinoe wanted to say something. Not just say something to Alex, she wanted to run out of the room and drag the two Alphas back with her. She knew now that if Tobin and Christen didn’t want the Omega, it might very well kill the poor girl. She had been through so much. The midfielder could only hope that her teammates wouldn’t be so stupid as to let the beautiful Omega slip through their fingers.  

* * *

Kelley was the last player to enter the room shared by Boxxy and Cap. As soon as she was in reaching distance, Hope and Carli pulled her into their arms. Hope nuzzled into Kelley’s hair, a growl rumbling in her chest at the smell of Alex’s emotions.

If Omegas were nesters, Alphas were fixers, protectors. And the US was in possession of some of the most dominant group of female Alphas in the world. Hope wanted to make things better for Alex, because if the scent embedded in Kelley’s hair and skin was an indicator, things needed to get rolling for the forward very soon. Kelley whined softly, burying her face into Carli’s shoulder. Whitney had been curled up in Becky’s arms since they had both woken up, face buried into the older woman’s chest, breathing in a combination of her Alpha’s pheromones and the combination of Alex’s emotions. Even Ali had been curled up in Ashlyn’s arms as soon as possible.

Chups had taken Alex to hunt down something to eat and some sort of juice to get her rehydrated, giving the rest of the team a chance to talk.

Cap frowned looking at her teammates. Every one of them seemed agitated, which did not bode well for the team’s future dynamic, especially with the World Cup just around the corner. A voice in the back of her mind told her to ask Jill to leave Alex off the roster; an evil little voice that she knew she couldn’t listen to. Alex was so much a part of the team that they would be missing not only a great player, but also someone who was a member of their family that they couldn’t continue on in this major tournament without. They would suffer more emotionally not having the forward with them than they already were having with her pre-heat.

Cap was prepared for a lot of things, but she wasn’t prepared for Pinoe zeroing in on Tobin and Christen with a glare. The young Alphas were to be curled into one another, poring over a legal pad and pen and whispering among themselves. As the meeting hadn’t ‘officially’ started Cap didn’t think that they were being rude.

“You two need to get your shit together,” Pinoe’s voice was cutting and brought the room down into a deadly quiet.

Betas didn’t typically meddle with the affairs of Alphas and Omegas. They couldn’t match Alphas physically in most cases and the ups and downs of an Omegas’ pheromones and heats were often difficult to navigate. Betas had a hard time detecting the scents that told of mood and emotions, and they were incapable of providing the Omega with a knot to satisfy their heat.

Tobin was the first to respond, her eyes flashing up and an answering growl echoing in the room. Christen too stood up, putting her hand on the midfielder’s lower back, reminding her that this was their friend and to hold her anger back. Christen’s own inner Alpha was snarling, but she had long ago learned to control it. She was the epitome of calm, though her eyes held a light fury.

Pinoe had never been particularly bright when it came to realizing when she took things too far. It was one reason she always had to run extra laps. Her pranks, while often funny, almost always went so far that even Jill could not overlook them. The blonde moved into the two Alphas’ space.

Christen moved forward as well now, placing her body between Tobin and Pinoe, worried that her mate might take the Beta’s forwardness as a challenge. “What is your problem?”

“My problem,” Pinoe started as Cap and Carli, leaving Kelley with Hope, rushed to put themselves between the Beta and the Alphas. This did not stop Pinoe though, she continued with her crushing words. “Is that Alex is basically killing herself, and the two of you are in here telling secrets like children.”

Christen growled now, a warning that couldn’t be ignored. At some point along the way, her Alpha hindbrain rationalized, she and Tobin had failed the Omega. It was a sore point between the two Alphas. But they didn't need a Beta who could barely control herself to point that out to them.

“That's enough!” Cap’s voice snapped through the room. The oldest Alpha tugged Pinoe behind her, putting a capable barrier between the Beta and the two Alphas. “Take a walk.”

Cap shoved the Beta towards the door, trying to create more space between the quarreling groups. Tobin, the more territorially aggressive of the mated pair, stepped forward only to be shoved back by Carli. Tobin’s lip curled, teeth flashing in warning. Carli growled right back.

Surprisingly, it was Alyssa who shocked them all out of the near fight. The young Alpha had simply been watching the fight that was about to break out. She had looked down at the book in her hands, a hard backed copy of one of the Harry Potter books, before slamming the heavy tome onto the dresser next to her. The noise had startled everyone to the point that they had looked over at her.

The keeper shrugged when everyone turned to look at her. It was a minor distraction, but it was enough to get everyone to calm down and take a step back.

“Take a walk, Pinoe.” Christie commanded again. The blonde Beta sneered at the two Alphas that had attracted her ire. “Now!”

The blonde Beta stalked out of the room, and Christen pulled Tobin back into the chair that they had been sharing, letting the older Alpha curl into her.

“At least tell us you have a plan to deal with this,” Becky’s quiet voice made the two other Alphas pause and then exchange a look. Tobin shrugged and Christen hummed before nodding at the older Alpha.

They had a plan; they just needed a chance to execute it.

* * *

“Just a little bit, Al,” Chups encouraged as the forward continued to stir the berries around in her yogurt, never actually bringing the sweet stuff to her lips. Everything tasted like ash, not that she was hungry anyway. Being in heat and pre-heat seemed to affect every one of Alex’s sensory inputs. Even the lights seemed painfully bright this morning.

It was not often that she envied her teammates, but in that moment she wished she could be like them, mated and happy. Everything would be so much simpler. Her every joint wouldn’t feel like a rusted hinge if she had been knotted by an Alpha in the last month, hell in the last six months. Even the Omega realized how far she let things go. She hadn’t exactly remembered, and still didn’t truly know, how many heats she had let pass whether on medication or by confining herself to her room during off-season.

“Not hungry,” the forward muttered. She really wasn’t. Most Omegas were ravenous during their heat and pre-heat. It was one of the first signs of the impending fertility. Alex was different; the build up in her system was doing strange things to her body. One second she was fine, the next she was running a high-grade fever.

The Beta shook her head. Boxxy had given Alex her medication when she had pulled the Omega from the room that morning.. The team and staff didn’t exactly feel comfortable trusting the Omega to take care of herself right now. Someone would always have to give Alex her medication and stay with her until she took them. She was effectively going to be treated like a child for the next three months, something that was already irking the normally independent forward.

Chups got the delightful job this morning of coaxing the younger woman into taking her medicine and eating a bit of food. The medicine wouldn’t sit well on Alex’s stomach without her eating at least a little something. She was already being forced into sitting out this week’s practice, regulated to the job of ball girl.

Alex glared weakly at the Beta as Chups tried to hold up a bite of her own food for the Omega to eat. She wanted the bit of strawberry as much as she wanted the yogurt with berries. Nothing felt right, but she seriously doubted her teammate would relent if she didn’t at least eat something. Sighing she moved her spoon to the bland oatmeal, the food least likely to make her instantly retch.

The younger woman made a show of putting the tiny glob of mush into her mouth, though it was far easier getting it into her mouth then swallowing. She could already feel her stomach churn even before the lumpy mush made its way to her stomach.

Chups winced at the look on Alex’s face as she continued to eat the oatmeal. The forward looked like every bite was going to make a return visit. That wasn’t the only thing that caught the Beta’s eye. Alex was already slumping to one side, exhaustion itching at the corners of her eyes.

The Beta was so focused on Alex that she didn’t notice the rest of the team entering the dining room for breakfast until Press settled into the chair next to the Omega.

Chups glared at the young Alpha, but the forward paid her no mind. Instead, Christen bumped Alex’s shoulder with her own before focusing on her own meal.

What was obviously an invitation was accepted by the Omega. Alex slumped over into Christen, settling her head against the Alpha’s shoulder and breathing in the familiar scent. Chups watched curiously as every third bite or so, Christen offered up some of her own oatmeal and Alex accepted the tiny offerings.

The Beta knew the Alphas meant well, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling in her stomach that Pinoe was right. That maybe Tobin and Christen wouldn't be able to do right by the already fragile Omega. She doubted very much they would do it on purposes, both women incredibly caring individuals, but Alex was so vulnerable that even little things could set her slow progress back miles. She had resigned herself the previous night to holding her tongue on the matter, living on hope that team could once again be whole; this time with another mated threesome on the team.

Tobin sat down next to Chups, though she wished she could be on Alex's other side, a seat that Sydney now occupied. The team had talked and come to agreement that they'd help the two Alphas 'court' Alex unless they felt that it was doing the Omega more harm than good at which point Tobin and Christen had agreed they'd back off. They too only wanted to help Alex even as their Alphas yearned for her.

"How you feeling, Al?" Tobin said after she watched her mate feed Alex another few bites. It seemed as though her body still craved the presence of an Alpha, at least sometimes, despite an Alpha’s presence being incredibly draining on the young Omega.

Christie looked around at the room, surveying her team members seeing every Omega, whether mated or not, shying away from Alex. Only Sydney, who had a good several inches separating herself from Alex, didn’t seem completely at ease. The Omega even smelled sickly, a quality of the medicine that she had taken over a half an hour ago now entering her system. The Alphas comforted the Omegas letting them sit closer or even on their lap while the team ate breakfast in almost perfect silence until the whole room was startled by Alex jumping up from her chair, knocking Christen’s bowl over in the process. The forward sprinted for the door, Tobin chasing after her.


	4. Alex's Realizing Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes to the truth she is in love.

Amy caught Tobin at the door, barely snagging the lanky midfielder before she was out of reach. The Alpha tried to keep moving, but the tiny forward shook her head, tugging on the hem of her shirt again. Tobin growled low under her breath, but Amy remained calm even as her own mate, Lauren Cheney-Rodriguez, growled from the doorway not liking the other Alpha’s aggression towards her mate.

Tobin looked back and forth down the now empty hallway. Alex was faster, even when sick, than Tobin could ever hope to be. She grunted before returning to the table and helping Christen begin to wipe up the oatmeal that had been spilled, ignoring the incredulous stares from her teammates focusing only on the clean up.

Amy glanced at Lauren before she took off at a light trot down the hall, hoping her nose would lead her to wherever Alex had fled. Finally, after a lot of searching, she found the other Omega, wedged between the bulky ice machine and the wall. The other Omega had made herself as small as possible, knees drawn up to her chest and taking deep, shaking breathes.

Amy settled down in front of the opening, leaning back against the opposite wall.

“Overwhelming, isn’t it?” She kept her voice soft, soothing. It was the same voice that she would have used if Ryan were upset from something. Her son with Lauren was every bit the troublemaker the team had predicted he would be. From the womb, he had done nothing but kick at his momma’s tummy, a soccer player in the making. She wished that they got to spend more time with their little boy. Lauren had mentioned having another, even retiring maybe, but for now, they were focusing on the World Cup. She shook her head. Her son was with the babysitter, and it was Alex that needed her right now.

Alex sniffled quietly; tears running freely down her reddened cheeks. Nothing was ever simple anymore. Christen’s scent had soothed her one minute, the next it had been overpowering. She had been forced to flee, afraid of the heady feeling the Alpha’s pheromones was giving her. Afraid that she would forget that this wasn't a dream and make a mistake. That she would ruin things between the two Alphas and herself.

Amy was part of the New Kids, one of Tobin’s closest friends, but that didn’t preclude her from having separate friendships outside of the group. Over the course of camps and tournaments, she and Alex had developed a sibling-like relationship that in some ways surpassed what Alex had with her actual sisters.

The older Omega understood the things that Alex was going through, at least to some degree. She had been afraid of her bond with Lauren at first, afraid of being in love with her best friend and ruining their friendship. She, of course, had not and would never have taken things as far as the younger woman, but still she could sympathize with her fellow forward’s predicament.

Eventually Alex shuffled closer, leaning against the other Omega. Amy knew that the best way to interact with Alex was to give her time to process her feelings. She was so similar to Tobin in that way. As a member of the New Kids, Amy interacted with Tobin on a daily basis whether by text message or in person. The quiet midfielder liked to bottle up her feelings, just like Alex. Christen was certainly going to her hands full with those two, of that Amy was sure.

The tiny forward was also sure that Tobin was, at the very least, smitten with Alex, even if she was just now coming to the realization. Amy had seen the signs from the beginning. The two were so close; they were basically in a relationship without all the good parts like sex. They argued and comforted each other, held each other and pushed each other away just like a couple that had been together for years. Christen hadn’t changed that one bit. In fact, she had only added to the weird friendship. She was always touching Alex, running a hand down her back, or just grazing her hand with her fingertips. Most thought she was just friendly, but Amy knew she didn’t do that with anyone else except her mate and Alex. The love between the three was clear. It was a shame it had to get to this point for them to realize it.

“They smell so good.” She muttered so softly that Amy almost doesn’t hear it. “It helps, but then it starts to hurt.”

“Oh Sweetie,” Amy murmured into the younger girls hair. “That's your body trying to get what it needs.”

The blonde hummed softly, rocking the distraught woman back and forth, her own comforting scent filling the air until Alex was no longer crying. Amy’s scent, even now, didn’t bother Alex. The two Omegas were akin to sisters, their bodies already recognizing each other as such, instead of a threat like the pheromones of some of the other Omegas. Alex’s nose had wrinkled when everyone had entered this morning.

The younger forward was disgusted with herself. The team now smelt like a mix of sour and sickeningly sweet. Most of the time, their scents were unique and not overwhelming. Now it was too much. They were all combining making her head spin. Only Tobin and Christen’s smells had cut through the fog, calling to her, whispering for her submission.

“You know,” Amy started softly. “I almost didn't get with Lauren. I had just broken up with another Alpha. At the next camp I actually realized how good she smelled, how much my body gravitated to her, how much I wanted her.”

Alex tensed in her arms. Amy tried to remind herself that Alex hadn't been around for the beginning of her relationship with Lauren.

“Lauren courted me.” Amy continued. “Often times it was long walks spent talking, but she did what she could at camps. Movie nights and meals without the others during the day. I was so afraid of ruining our friendship that at first I was resistant to the whole thing.”

“What happened?” Naturally Alex was curious. Lauren and Amy had already been mated when she had come into the picture, so of course she was curious. Especially because their relationship was as strong as the one Abby had with her own mate, Sarah.

“She was fouled during a game and had to be taken to the hospital. I felt so incomplete. And I couldn't imagine doing anything without her. I knew then that I loved her.”

Alex hadn't known any of this, and she felt her heart ache for her friend. She remembered her own injury not to long ago, how helpless she had felt. Tobin and Christen had been the only thing that kept her working through the pain to get back to the field. Well that and the tears in Jill Ellis’s eyes when she thought she wouldn't have the super star on her team. The terrible thought of fielding a team as the new head coach of the USWNT without Alex Morgan had been enough to spur Jill into making every player send Alex daily text messages to check on her recovery. Jill herself was more reserved only calling every other day talking with both Alex and her physical therapist.

But the driving force behind Alex’s return hadn't been the team or even Jill’s constant hovering. It had been Tobin and Christen. She couldn't imagine not seeing them. Not seeing Christen’s smile after a goal or Tobin’s footwork on the field. The constant talks about Harry Potter or watching Christen do yoga.

Alex didn't say anything about the revelation. She knew that she had wanted the two Alphas on a primal level. That could be chalked down to instinct. This was the first time that she had admitted that she loved them, even to herself. She certainly wasn't going to say it aloud to anyone yet.  

 

///

The room was silent; they could feel the pheromones coming off Tobin in waves. She had told the vets and their mates earlier in the morning how she and Christen planned to court the distraught Omega. The midfielder was tense. She had wanted to so badly to comfort Alex. Before she realized she had fallen madly in love with the Omega, she had been her best friend, sitting on the bus together, laughing over silly things, and sharing everything from clothes - Alex still had Tobin’s favorite snapback and Tar Heels Sweatshirt - to hushed secrets late at night curled up in hotel rooms together.

Hope and Carli held Kelley tighter between them, feeling the defender shake in their arms as Tobin’s emotions wrapped around them, the scent flooding everyone’s nose. Becky did the same with her Omega, although not known for being particularly affection in public. Whitney whimpered into her shoulder as the older woman’s fingers carded her hair, soothing her as agitation filled the room.

Ashlyn moved first, not before placing a light kiss on Ali’s mating mark. It had been several years since she had first placed it there, but she remembered still what it was like when her Omega seemed just out of her reach. She could sympathize with Tobin and Christen. Ali had been with a man when Ash had first fallen for her. She had longed and pined for her teammate for so long before Ali finally broke it off with the other alpha, realizing her body hummed for another.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Tobin; the midfielder struggling against the affection at first, but Ashlyn held firm, letting a calming purr reverberate through her chest until Tobin stopped struggling, a steady hum coming from the small Alpha’s chest matching the keeper’s own sound. “It’s ok...It’ll be ok, Tobs.”

Christen sniffed. All of this was stressing out the normally calm woman. Not even her daily yoga had helped clear the fog that clouded her head. Ali started to move, but JJ beat her to it. The two had been fast friends, the Omega and Alpha coming to the Chicago Red Stars at the same time. They supported each other. Julie had listened to Christen’s pinning over Tobin without complaint. The forward found herself comforted once again by the blonde Omega, her scent akin to that of a sister.

Lauren shifted on her feet, restless and uncomfortable. She trusted that Amy knew what she was doing, but Alex was unstable right then. She worried the fragile Omega would harm her mate without meaning to, her brain in a fight or flight response. Cap and Abby got up, walking to the younger woman and wrapping her in their arms much like Ashlyn had done with Tobin. The younger woman accepted the offered comfort, relishing in their Captain’s comforting purr and Abby’s muscular frame pressing into her own. The subtle agitation filled the room had settled somewhat. The air filled with the scent of comfort as they each called out to each other caressing each of their teammates with their scents.  

Christen was less of a concern than her Alpha mate, the love she had for Alex was newer. It wasn’t as ingrained into her being as it was Tobin’s. The midfielder had had a crush on the Omega for a while, shoving it down when she thought any attraction would be one sided. Her heart had easily opened to Christen, the alpha’s scent doing the most delicious things to her, making her hard anytime the younger Alpha was around, at least in the beginning. Now mated, the physical response that they had to each other was more under control.   

The group didn’t say anything, the Alphas, even those that weren’t mated, holding the Omega’s giving them comfort as they whined just wanting to fix things. The unbalance that was so evident now with the team, making them all feel incomplete and off kilter. They would all need each other in the next months offering both physical and emotional comfort until the balance was met again.

///

The rest of the morning had gone relatively smoothly, Alex returning to breakfast, this time sitting between Chups and Amy. She had even attempted to eat some more oatmeal, each bite being gently encouraged by the watchful eyes of Christen and Tobin, earning her a smile every time the mushy substance made it past her lips. The conversation was dull and lacking as the room mostly stayed silent, except for Kelley with her awful attempts at humor. Not even Carli and Hope provided her a pity laugh, both feeling as off as their mate.

Things were different now. It was practice time. It had been weird for Alex, she had started to go through her normal routine as she heading into the locker room to change on the Omega’s side of the room, but when she entered, she remembered Jill had told her not to dress out. She wasn’t going to be playing for a week so there was no need. Moe had noticed her discomfort as she made to leave, but had immediately called her back with some excuse about having trouble with her cleats. The other Omegas, with the exception of Alex, realized what she was doing and made sure to keep Alex distracted and busy, asking her for help or advice on this or that.

The Alphas, also getting dressed, watched curiously as the Omegas interacted. They touched each other, offering slight touches of fingers or standing so close that their presence could be physically felt. Alphas didn’t typically behave that way. They felt threatened when other Alphas got too close in their space. Cap watched closely, though not as closely as Tobin or Christen, who watched with bated breath hoping that their hopefully future mate could find some comfort amongst her own kind. In the end, they had nothing to worry about. Alex’s teammates were keeping her mind focused on other things besides her lack of playing time.

The team went out as a group, Kelley lifting Alex up into her arm and twirling her around as they left the room. The forward laughed, the first real smile gracing her lips in days. She missed the playful interactions of her teammates. Her moods had been off since she had started to deprive herself from Alpha comfort during her heats. The medicine the doctor had put her on was letting her enjoy life again.

Alex watched the warmups under the watchful eyes of Dawn. The fitness coach was keeping a close eye on the tired Omega. The Omega perked up every time the ball came within 10 yards of where Dawn had sat her down. Her body vibrated with the desire to play.

Dawn felt for the Omega, trapped and hindered by her body, backed into an inescapable corner. Dawn hoped that the two Alphas and the Omega could sort themselves out before things became even more detrimental to the forward. Even the coaching staff was aware of the attraction between the trio. It was so glaringly obvious.

The team played lighter than normal, sending balls Alex’s way ‘accidentally’ whenever they could. They all felt for Alex, most of them having been in the sideline position before due to injury. The Omega eagerly chased any ball she could, running after it like a dog running to catch a Frisbee.

Jill, although a little irked by her team’s purposely-sending balls out, almost wanted to laugh at the Queen of Nutmegs working so hard to get the ball just to send it sailing out towards Alex. Christen played close to where the Omega was, refusing to move too far away. Amazingly the balls that were going out in her direction were not caught, instead letting them sail by her towards Alex’s little area. The tan Alpha, although not normally one to do toss ins, had taken every opportunity to take the ball from Alex, throwing it in and lingering next to the Omega before joining the game again.

 


	5. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes back to the Cage in a mini-heat

Alex was back in The Cage.

Her skin was slick with sweat, even more slick between her legs as her arousal pooled there, drenching her panties. Her body clenched around nothing, she ached. She felt hollow. Her insides were liquid heat. Pain settled behind her eyes and wrapped around her brain in a throbbing mass of hurt.

The mini heat had crept up on her during lunch and had ended with Abby and Shannon walking her to The Cage, making sure that she was locked in safely for both her protection and the rest of the team. They expected this heat to last almost 2 days. Two days of being locked in the room where her only company was going to be Pinoe and Chups.

Tobin, smelling the heat of the Omega, had gripped the table, her hands white under the effort to restrain herself. Christen, who had been eating at the time, crushed the sandwich in her hands, her own body immediately responding to the scent of Alex’s heat. Both women were instantly hard, their cocks twitching in their shorts begging to be sheathed in the Omega’s warmth.

The other Alphas, even those that were mated, felt their bodies responding to the scent of an unmated Omega in heat. Their mates whined, their bodies becoming needy, the craving of another Omega triggering their own need to be rutted, even if they weren’t in heat themselves.

Abby and Shannon, struggling with their own pounding heads as they too felt the call making them want for their own mates, had immediately gathered Alex between them, half-afraid the unmated Alphas might try to make a move on the girl. Christen let out a growl and Tobin stood, but Cap had growled back, glaring at the two. Her growl demanded the submission of the two weaker Alphas, but both women were unwilling to back down. The Omega was calling to them. They knew the pheromones in the air were for them.

Becky had snarled at them, Carli and Hope joining them. The pecking order of the team had long ago been established, and the veterans would make sure that even Tobin and Christen followed it.

Alex had been left to her own devices, which meant that she had fallen back into her old coping methods. A simple piece of silk rope had made its way into The Cage when Alex had made her first visit. Alex had made the purchase not long after the 2012 Olympics, when she had first realized her attraction to Tobin. Tobin had been dating Christen then, and Alex had felt guilty for the heat-induced thoughts.

She looped the silk through the posts of the headboard and tied it around her wrists. It had been bought so that she wouldn’t do anything that she couldn’t live with. Touching herself to the image of the mated Alpha pair was at the top of that list. They weren’t hers to think of in that manner, no matter how much she hoped.

For now, she burned and cramped and sweated, hoping that the worst of it would pass quickly. She didn’t think that she could do this for two days.

* * *

 

Chups eased the door open to The Cage after dinner that night, a bottle of water and thermos of soup in hand. She hoped that she could get the Omega to drink the soup and water, but she wasn’t sure what state she would find her in. She certainly didn’t want to walk in on the Omega pleasuring herself.

Alex appeared to be asleep. Or at the very least, resting.

The Omega’s back was to the door when Chups stepped in, and it was only when she was halfway across the room, already choking on the smell of the Omega’s heat, that she noticed Alex’s wrists were tied up.

There was only one reason that they would really need to be tied, and Chups swallowed around the implications. If Alex was refusing to even touch herself, then the team was in for a long fight, the Omega even more so.

Chups eased up to the bed, placing the water and the thermos on the bedside table. The Beta studied the Omega’s wrists, worried at the coloration. Chups untied Alex, rubbing her thumbs along the purplish-red indents left behind trying to sooth the injuries.

No wonder the afternoon practice had been shot.

Both Tobin and Christen had been off – miserable, angry, and temperamental. If Alex’s misery was floating down the fledgling bond, then it was no wonder that the two Alphas had been so difficult to deal with.

Chups brushed the Omega’s hair away from her face, tucked the blanket in tighter around her and left the room, locking it behind her. She was unsure of what was actually needed at this point, but she was certainly going to have to tell the other veterans about it.

* * *

Chups paced in the room, agitating the Alphas. Carli growled under her breath as Hope grabbed her shoulder, reminding her to be patient. Lori had kept them in suspense for several minutes now trying to find the best way to tell the group about what she had discovered.

“Just tell us,” Tobin huffed, tired of watching the Beta wearing a hole in the floor. She knew this had to be about Alex. The Omega’s smell was all over the Beta. It made the Alpha want to tear her limb from limb, but she stopped herself knowing that Lori hadn’t touched Alex in the way Tobin and Christen so desperately wanted to. No, the smell would be different.

The scent was currently of desperation and need. Lori’s own smell was almost totally masked by Alex’s pheromones. She was obviously going through a very rough heat if her scent was so strong. As soon as the Beta was done talking, Tobin and Christen were going to check on the Omega themselves. They had already made a silent agreement on that. Whatever it took, they’d find a way to check on their girl themselves.

“Ok, Ok,” the Beta said, looking up at the Alphas. Boxxy, Cap, Abby, Carli, Hope, Tobin, and Christen stared back at her waiting for news on the Omega in quarantine “So I went to go check on Alex.”

A tiny growl from Christen stopped her momentarily, but the tap to the back of the head from Hope stopped the younger Alpha. The noise coming from deep in her chest turned to a squeak at the hit. She glanced sheepishly at the rest of the room when she realized what she was doing. She hadn’t meant to growl and hadn't even realized she was doing it. Things were so off with both her and Tobin these days. She was never sure what were her emotions and what were Alex’s. The Omega had already connected to them.

“Sorry guys...I think that Alex is...she’s just upset about something,” Christen said, shaking her head as she tried to distinguish the torrent of emotions swirling inside her heart. She didn’t know how to explain it, but she could feel the Omega’s emotions. It was how it was with Tobin in the beginning. She hadn’t realized it, but she had been feeling Alex’s emotions for a while; they had just been weaker before. Now that they at least recognized the need for the Omega, they could feel her every feeling.

Hope moved from sitting behind Carli to go hold the upset Alpha. The keeper had a soft spot for the younger woman. The Internet and fans had likened both her and Julie to cinnamon rolls. It was as hilarious to the rest of the team as it was true. She couldn’t help but move to comfort the Alpha, trying to keep the tears in Christian’s eyes at bay.

Cap and Abby moved over to Tobin, giving their teammate a hug even if she made it awkward as her body refused to hug back. The midfielder just kind of stood there, not really knowing what to do. She wasn’t a very touchy feely person, at least with people that weren’t Christian or Alex.

“We didn’t know you had imprinted already,” Carli whispered. She spoke what they were all thinking. The only way that the Alphas could feel Alex so acutely was if they had imprinted on the Omega, or the more likely case, Alex had imprinted on them. The forward had most likely unknowingly recognized the two as her mates, starting to intermingle their scents letting their inner primal Alphas know she was saving herself for them.

“We hadn’t either,” Christen whispered, her hand reaching out for Tobin’s. Things were far worse than they had been before. Knowing that they were imprinted with Alex meant they needed to move up the timeline. An imprinted Omega normally happened only when an unmated Omega was waiting for their next heat to accept their Alpha(s). Alex was imprinted, but was going through a heat without them. It was too short, a mini-heat, and it would not be enough for them to be able to mate her. However, the next time her real heat came around, they were going to need to make sure Alex was ready to accept them as her mates. Before anything else, they needed to let the Omega know their intentions.

“Well,” Lori said clearing her throat. “I hate to interrupt, but you’re right about Alex. She isn’t doing well...like at all. She wasn’t,” she paused hoping to find better words but finding none, “self-pleasuring herself. She tied her hands, bruised them from struggling. It's just...I hate that I even have to ask, but you two didn’t do that right?”

The room held it breath as everyone turned to Boxxy and Abby. They had been the last ones to see Alex since she got put in the Cage.

The two Alphas were somewhat appalled at the implication.

“Fuck no!” Abby hissed at her.

Boxxy shook her head sadly.

Tobin finally had had enough. She was out the door before anyone could stop her. Christen used the surprise to break free from Hope’s hug and chase after her mate. The forward already knew where Tobin was heading. It was where she too wanted to be.

Tobin made it to The Cage before Christen, immediately trying the handle. When it didn't turn the midfielder snarled, lashing out with fist before spinning on her heels.

Before Christen had a chance to stop her, Tobin was stalking back down the hall, muttering about keys.

Christen inwardly groaned, mentally chastising herself for forgetting keys. The forward slumped against the locked door, a mood setting in.

“Alex?” Christen pitched her voice to carry. She focused on her own emotions, the happiness that Tobin and Alex brought her, the ease that she felt with them and shoved it down the fledgling bond. “We're gonna help you. We didn't realize that it had gone this far, but now that we know, we have your back. We’re here for you, baby girl.”

The Alpha didn’t expect a response, didn’t expect Alex to be able to hear her, but by some miracle or another the door, unlike the room, could let sound travel back and forth.

“Chris,” a tiny voice said, sounding more like a whisper in the wind than an actual person on the other side of the door.

Christen’s heart fluttered. She knew she couldn’t be imagining things. It really was their baby girl on the other side of the door able to hear her. She didn’t bother to look around as she let herself cry, more relief than anything else. “Al...Al…” she hiccupped, “We’re not going to leave you alone again. I promise. It’s not going to be just you anymore.”

“That’s not a good idea,” the voice called back shaking as though the Omega were crying too.  

Worry pricked the Alpha’s heart. She pressed her hand to the door wishing she could feel the warmth she knew was located just on the other side. “Don’t say that….please, Al. We know about the imprinting. I’m not sure if you do, but you know we have to do something about it.”

Fear and ice gripped the Omega’s heart. She had been standing near the door but had stumbled back hearing the Alpha’s words, which she of course she took completely the wrong way. Nothing in Alex’s world ever came out fluffy and rainbows anymore, not if it revolved around her being an Omega. She was too jaded, too worried about self-preservation in a world that could swallow her whole.

She thought when Christen said ‘do something about it’ that she meant severing all ties or somehow find a way to break the imprinting, which was next to impossible. She heaved as she struggled for air, the room suddenly seemed too small; the walls were closely in on her. Tears streamed down her cheeks splashing onto her hands, which clutched at her hair and face. She didn’t know it then, but she was suffering a panic attack.

Her vision started to become spotty as her lungs screamed for the air her rapid succession of pants as she hyperventilated could not provide. Right before she lost conscience she saw arms, and two blurry faces coming towards her, their voices sounding like they calling her name from under water. She smiled briefly, knowing that in the blackness, she would find peace.


	6. Medical Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren has a talk with Tobin, and the three soon-to-be mates grow closer.

“Alex,” Tobin said, desperately trying to get the forward to wake up. They had entered the room just in time to see the Omega collapse. “Please, you need to wake up for us.”

The Alphas’ panic was thick in the air. Christen’s heart was beating out her chest. One second she was talking to Alex, and the next they were entering the room to just find her on the floor. Thank god, Tobin was so fast getting the keys.

The two tapped the Omega’s face trying to stir her awake, but nothing seemed to work. She was out cold, her breathing shallow, and sweat glistening her forehead. Tobin stood, lifting the younger woman into her arms. The girl feeling as light as a feather, Tobin’s muscles strong enough that she could have carried both her and Christian without straining. Perhaps one day she would have a chance to do just that, but her only concern right then was Alex. The girl hadn’t hit her head on the ground when she fell, but she wasn’t waking her up.

“We have to take her to the doctor.”

Christen shook her head. “Jill said one more visit, and they’d be forced to make an official report on Al’s condition.”

“What would you suggest then? She’s hurt, and she needs help.” There was a desperation in the midfielder’s voice. She wanted so badly to protect the woman in her arms, but she felt like every time they moved forward, they moved ten steps back.

“We take her to Cap’s room,” Christen said, already opening the door and gesturing for Tobin to start walking. When the older Alpha hesitated, she sighed. “She has the emergency medical supplies. It’s either her or Mama Cheney, and I think we both know Lauren will be less than pleased with us going to check on Alex. And it's pretty late, everyone's probably already asleep.”

Tobin started down the hallway, Christen at her side, one hand touching the side of the Omega’s face. She would much rather deal with Cap’s frustration than Lauren’s anger. Her best friend had already given her a stern lecture the other day, telling them they needed to get their shit together, or the team would do it for them. Cheney could be quite frightening when she went into protective mode. She was even worse when it came to the Omegas on the team. All the Alphas protected them, but Lauren tended to make life especially hard if she was upset with someone when they bothered the Omegas. Thank goodness Cap had the bigger medical kit. The two Alphas wouldn’t have to face their best friend’s wrath until the next morning when Christie undoubtedly told everyone just how much of a failure they were.

By the time they got to Cap’s room, the Omega’s breathing had evened out, calming both of the Alphas down a little bit. They'd both feel a lot more comfortable if the Omega was conscious.

Christen knocked on the door, firmly if somewhat frantically. When the door finally opened to reveal a disheveled, bleary-eyed Cap dressed in pajamas. The Alpha took one look at them and was instantly awake.

“Jesus, can she not catch a break?” Cap motioned for them to enter the room and towards the bed that she had vacated. “You’re lucky Reece is rooming with Abby. What happened?”

Christie’s little girl loved staying with Auntie Abby, but even more so Auntie Pinoe. Unfortunately, Megan was no longer allowed to have Reece over for sleepovers after the great ‘Midnight Soda Fight and Twizzler War’. Hopefully, Abby would not be allowing the crazy winger over. Cap already had to deal with the couple now dubbed ‘Pretalex’, she really couldn’t handle anything else right now.

“We went to check on her,” Tobin started, pointedly ignoring the glare that Cap leveled at them. “We need the smelling salts so that we can wake her up and talk to her.”

“Well then it looks like you’re out of luck.” Cap would have smirked at their misfortune if she weren’t so worried about the Omega in Tobin’s arms. “The supplies are with Lauren and Amy. Ryan scraped his knee earlier, and they took my first aid kit.”

Tobin groaned, depositing the Omega on the bed gently. The two younger Alphas exchanged a look, a silent battle going on between them. Finally Tobin’s shoulders slumped and the lanky midfielder headed out the door and down the hall. Cap called after her, no longer able to hold in her laughter. “Good Luck.”

Tobin paused outside of the room that Lauren and Amy shared, breathing in several times before she raised her hand to knock on the door. It took a good couple minutes before the door opened, Amy looking at her through bleary, half asleep eyes.

“Wha- Tobs, what is it?” Amy asked, voice thick with sleep. She rubbed her eyes once, then twice as she tried to wake up fully. Tobin wouldn’t be bothering them in the middle of the night if it weren’t important. Too bad it had woken Ryan up as well; she could hear her partner trying to get the little boy back to sleep. Lauren would not be pleased if Tobin didn’t have a damn good reason for waking up their little man.

“I need you to not get mad,” Tobin started, tugging at the hem of her shirt.

“What did you do Tobin Powell Heath?” Lauren appeared in the doorway, Ryan in her arms. The curly haired woman had a frown on her face, her eyes narrowed.

Yeah, Lauren was pissed.

“Christen and I went to check on Alex.” Tobin muttered. “By the time we got the door opened she was passed out. We need the smelling salts to wake her up.”

“Tobin, you know better than that.” Lauren's voice softened, knowing that the Alphas felt the drive to help the Omega even when they were part of the problem. The lecture had been on the tip of her tongue, but she would wait until Alex was awake and both Alphas were present. They were trying so hard, but only making everything worse. Lauren was happy to knock some sense into them since the vets didn’t seem capable.

“No,” Tobin snapped, instincts flaring. The lanky Alpha took a deep breath to calm down. “Alex was hurting herself, Chen. I...we won't let her do that. She's too important.”

Amy sucked in a breath, moving closer to Lauren as a tiny whine escaped her throat. She wasn’t exactly sure what Tobin meant, but she knew Alex was resourceful. The Cage was supposed to be a safe zone to hold the wild Alphas, but Alex had found a way to make it unsafe for herself. A way to hurt herself in the one room at camp that was meant for protection, she wouldn’t be allowed in there by herself again, of that Amy was sure. Hopefully, the staff wouldn’t have to find out about this little incident. They might get the bright idea to just force the Omega to mate even without heat, if they believed one danger outweighed the other.

“What happened?” Lauren asked, a dark cloud having passed over her face. Her protective instincts were going into overdrive. Ryan made a squeak in her arms as he felt her pheromones wrap around them in her thick blanket.

“Sorry Buddy,” she mumbled, her eyes never leaving Tobin’s. She was staring down the other Alpha willing her to submit, willing her to speak true about Alex’s condition and what she knew.

“I’ll take him to Ashlyn,” Amy said, noticing the tension that suddenly filled the doorway. She lifted their boy from her Alpha’s arms before making her way down the hallway. Before she knocked on the blonde keeper’s door, she turned back to her partner and best friend. “I will be in there for five minutes. Do what you need to do, but don’t kill each other.”

When she had gone into Ashlyn and Ali’s room, the two Alphas once again stared at each other. Tobin’s fingers itched to push Lauren out of the way and get the salts, but she doubted her ability to take the other Alpha down. She was strong, but the older woman had a good two inches on her and the same strength.

“We don’t have time for this,” Tobin growled.

Lauren continued to glare at her friend. Alex could wait two more minutes while she had a nice Alpha-to-Alpha chat with Tobin. The girl needed to wake up to people with a level head, not Alphas driven crazy by instinct and desperation.

“What was Alex doing to herself?” Lauren kept her voice firm and level, knowing that Tobin would react poorly to any more aggression.

“It was what she wasn't doing to herself,” Tobin muttered darkly. “She tied her wrists up. She won't even touch herself to take the edge off of these mini heats. What's she been doing during the real ones?”

Tobin looked so sad that Lauren couldn't help but pull her into her arms.

Omegas could take the edge off of their heats by self-pleasure. Sometimes it was the only way to get by until they got to an Alpha. It was basic instinct. If Alex was fighting that instinct, then there could be serious repercussions mentally and emotionally for the young forward.

Tears that Tobin had been holding back suddenly split forth, her body shuddering violently against Lauren’s as she sobbed out fears and doubts into her best friend’s shirt. The older Alpha just stood there, strong arms holding her friend close. She felt for Tobin and her impossible situation. There would be a lot more pain to come; it was inevitable, but in the end it would be more than worth it.

“It’ll be ok,” she whispered, stroking the smaller Alpha’s hair. The two stood there, arms wrapped around one another. Only when Amy returned did Tobin finally find the willpower to wipe her eyes and step back from the safety of Lauren’s arms.

“You didn’t hit her did you?” Amy asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood. She gave Tobin’s arm as squeeze as she passed them, entering their room to get the medical kit. Little Ryan had only scraped his knee, but the boy had insisted it be wrapped in a bandage like Aunties had when they sprained something on the field.

The Omega returned, carrying the heavy case, which Lauren immediately took out of her hands. She smiled at her Alpha, always lifting both their luggage or carrying both their meals to the table. It wasn’t a display of strength or an Alpha staking their claim like it might have been with others; Lauren wasn’t like that. She just wanted to show Amy she loved her in a thousand tiny ways.

“Lead the way,” Lauren said, hefting the giant case. Amy reached out for Tobin’s hand, holding it the rest of the walk. Her mate didn’t get jealous, not of Tobin. She was their best friend, nothing would ever happen between them and her. She was like family. If any other Alpha on the team had held Amy’s hand, fingers linked together, then it might have been a different story. Tobin, however, was special.

The trio arrived at Cap’s room to a door that was already opened. The scene in front of them melted all their hearts. Christen sat behind Alex against the headboard, the Omega’s head resting in her lap as the older girl’s tears leaked down her cheeks onto the pale girl’s face. The young Alpha was bent over awkwardly, lips to Alex's ear as she whispered words that only Alex could hear, if she could hear at all in her unconscious state. She didn’t even look up at the others as they entered. Tobin made her way to the bed quickly, knowing exactly where she wanted to be.

Cap went to work getting the things they needed out of the medical kit with Lauren’s help. She had examined the Omega’s wrists while Tobin took her sweet time getting the rest of the New Kids to her room. They would need to put salve on the bruises and slight cuts on Alex’s wrists.

First she took care of Alex's wrists, triple antibiotic cream and a bruise cream rubbed into them before they were wrapped with gauze and tape under the watchful eyes of Christen and Tobin. After that, she found the small green box and pulled out one of the white capsules.

This was where things got tricky. Once snapped the acrid smell of the ammonia in the capsule would bring Alex back to the waking world, in theory. It would not be pretty and would likely startle the poor Omega. If either Christen or Tobin perceived her as a threat afterwards, things could get ugly. She didn't have the familial bond that the New Kids had to protect her from Tobin or Christen's wrath.

Lauren saved the day, grabbing the capsule from Cap's hand and shoving the now closed medical box into her arms before shooing her out.

Christie would have been upset if she weren't so relieved. The older Alpha quickly vacated her room, closing the door behind her.

Lauren turned back to the bed.

Moving quickly the midfielder snapped the capsule under Alex's nose, filling the immediate area with the foul stench. Immediately noses wrinkled and Alex's head jerked back, eyes tightening briefly before opening. Once Lauren saw the blue eyes she backed off, pulling Amy along with her as she gave the trio some space to orient themselves. They did not leave the room however, Lauren was still weary about the threes interactions. The couple would need a lot of help and guidance from the team and friends in the coming weeks.

~

Christen tightened her arms around Alex when the Omega tried to pull away. It was likely that the Omega was trying to orient herself, but Christen didn't want the Omega any further away from her or Tobin than absolutely necessary right now.

“Shh, Lex,” Tobin murmured, cupping the Omega’s face with both hands. “You're ok, we've got you. It's gonna be ok.”

Tobin kept up the soothing murmur until Alex stilled, blue eyes blinking to try and keep tears at bay.

Christen pressed her nose into Alex's hair, breathing in her scent before moving back slightly.

“We know about the imprint Alex,” Christen kept her voice soft, soothing. When Alex tried to pull away she pulled her in tighter. “You’re ours, Alex. Ours to protect and hold and care for.”

“Now that we know,” Tobin started, tilting Alex's face up until the Omega’s startled blue met her own. “We're going to take care of you like we should have been doing.”  
  



	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally accepts the love she deserves.

Tears filled the Omegas eyes, but none fell. She had never felt so safe, but she was still scared. She had spent so long denying the attraction and then denying the possibility of any feelings returned that it was hard to believe her deepest desire had come true. Could Christen and Tobin really love her and want her like she did them?

“Please don’t be a dream,” Alex whispered.

At her words, both Alphas felt tears come to their own eyes. The two moved closer, Tobin laying down next to her, holding her tightly while Christen’s fingers caressed their faces from where she sat above them. There was a sniffle from the corner that the two ignored, and Alex didn’t hear.

Amy was now crying. She felt everything so much deeper than the rest of them. It was what first attracted Lauren to her. She couldn’t help but cry at the touching scene before her. The taller woman wrapped her arms around her mate. She wanted to stay in the room, to make sure Alex was safe, but she knew that Amy couldn’t handle all the emotions that swirled in the air, thick tasting of sadness and hope. She, herself, could barely stand the outpouring of pheromones from Christian and Tobin at that moment.

No one paid heed to their exit, all too busy kindling their fledgling bond to care about the two women slipping silently through the door.

“Oh Alex,” Christen whispered, stroking a long forelock out of the Omega’s eyes as she spoke. “I promise you, this is not a dream. We’ve both wanted you in our lives for so long. We felt the pull without even realizing that you were our missing piece. We need you with us just as much as you need us.”

Alex wanted to cry, but she held back the tears as she looked between Tobin and Christen. The two Alphas were radiating love, wrapping her in it until every last part of her felt warm and safe.

Tobin tugged on Christen’s hand until she finally let Alex’s head out of her lap so she could lay near the Omega. They both wanted to be as close as they could to her. The mini-heat making them want to combine their scent until they made something uniquely them. Something that would smell like all three of them and let everyone know the Omega was theirs as much as they were hers.

Tobin looked the Omega directly in the eye. “You have a future with us, Al. You will be our mate.”

Christen had settled behind Alex, holding her from behind, her hands lacing around the taller girl’s front until they were pressed against her taut abs where she could feel the Omega tremble. She cooed in her ear trying to tell her everything would be all right.

“Tell me about it,” the woman sandwiched between the Alphas said, her whispered voice barely audible. “Tell me about the future.”

“Us and you,” Tobin started softly. “At home in maybe Portland or California or wherever we settle. Our home, our den.”

“Jill will let us room together,” Christen picked up. Alex was settling down, falling back to sleep. “For now and even after the World Cup, for camps and games.”

“And when we're ready, we'll have as many pups as you'll let us.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth Tobin tensed. Pups were a dream that Christen and Tobin had discussed since they had first started their own courting process.

“Pups sound nice,” Alex murmured as she curled into Tobin’s front. “I can't wait to have your pups.”

Tobin and Christen exchanged a look of relief as they settled down to sleep.

///

It was a crowded sensation that woke Christen first. The Alpha stirred, sensing a threat to her mates.

When her eyes opened and she saw the six crowding veterans, she couldn't stop the warning growl that rumbled up her chest.

The growl startled both Tobin and Alex awake with different responses. Alex burrowed herself further into Tobin and under the blankets to hide. Tobin joined in the growling, sensing both of her mates unease.

Abby rolled her eyes, and being closer to the trio and Tobin in particular, swatted the lanky midfielder on the back of the head.

“Calm down, the both of you,” Abby warned. “We're just here to check on Alex and make sure that the three of you make it to breakfast.”

“And remind you that we leave for Canada after lunch,” Boxxy reminded them. “So you need to pack.”

Christen groaned already thinking about the mess that was in their room. Tobin had a habit of losing things, mainly shoes and socks. The younger Alpha hoped they could at least come back with as many pairs as they’d brought with them to camp. Jill was not going to be happy if Tobin tried to show up to practice again without shoes with the excuse that she lost them nor would the midfielder’s teammates be happy if she had to wear the same pair of sweaty socks for multiple days without washing them. Christen had learned long ago to not let the older woman borrowing anything. It would undoubtedly not be returned in the same condition or returned at all for that matter, especially if it was clothes.

Hope stood to the side watching the trio. She knew what it was like to have two protective Alphas and one Omega. She wondered if they would face some of the same trials Carli and she had when it came to letting others around Kelley, who was just too cuddly with some teammates. With any luck they might actually get through the World Cup and the couples mating without any serious injuries. Though Dawn was prepared for both. Mating could be as rough as some of the more brutal soccer matches. Alex, Tobin, and Christen were all key players; none of them could afford to be injured, especially the Omega, who had become the poster child for the USWNT.

Alex head had poked out a little bit from around Tobin’s shoulder, her head still covered by the blankets. She looked at her teammates grinning faces.

“So...you all are ok with this?” she asked gesturing between herself and the Alphas. It wouldn't make a difference if the team wasn't ok with it - she had the two Alphas that she had wanted for years. Not even the team’s disapproval of them was going to make her let them go. But their approval would make certainly make life easier.

“We’re ok with it,” Hope said, offering the shy striker a smile. “We just want you all to be happy and safe.”

“And to get up and get ready for breakfast,” Cap ordered firmly. “We all need to have a talk and everyone needs to eat so that Alex can take her medication.”

Alex curled her face into Christen's neck, the heavy metallic taste of the medication yesterday a fresh taste on her tongue. She was also still a bit ashamed at having to take the medication when no one else had to.

Even now she knew it would be a necessity. Her body was currently content at being between the two Alphas, but she could feel the arousal just on the edge of her mind. At least her mind was clearer than the fog it had been before. Being next to the Alphas seemed to chase the haze away as good as any fog light.

“It’s ok, honey,” Christen cooed. She could tell that the Omega was embarrassed or at least uncomfortable. “One day you won’t have to take that medicine.”

Tobin smiled rubbing Alex’s arm. “And if you show coach how good your doing taking it and eating, maybe she’ll let you play some light scrimmage with us.”

This perked the Omega up immediately. The smile on her face larger than the group had seen in a long time. They couldn’t help laughing at the pure joy soccer brought the forward. Tobin chuckled as she pulled both girls up and out of bed. Even if Jill didn’t let Alex get some time in, she would make sure Alex could at least play with a ball, even if that meant stealing one from staff. She’d do anything to keep that smile on their girl’s face.

  
  



	8. Rules: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team travels to Canada, and the vets decided to law down so rules for the courting couple.

In hindsight, walking Alex through a crowded airport wasn't the brightest of ideas. All of the different scents and pheromones were stressing the young Omega out. Her lip had been worried between her teeth even with Tobin’s hand in her own, and Christen’s hand on her back. Apparently, the Alphas were having no qualms about staking their claim, even in public.

In fact, they appeared even more attached to the Omega’s hip as various fans, many of them Alphas, tried but failed to get close to the super star. It worked only because of the murderous scowl that the Alphas on the team were giving anyone who got to close, and because she was wearing clothes from Tobin and Christen to try and mask her smell.

Even still, there had been a switch in seating that put Alex between Tobin and Christen on the coach's’ orders. It was mostly to keep the suffering forward settled, but Jill was also getting fairly annoyed at the growling Tobin and Christen were throwing at anyone who so much as looked at the forward.

It was easier on everyone to just switch people around and park Alex between the two Alphas. The flight and everything was taxing for everyone, especially the Omegas who had to sit on a plane surrounded by strange Alphas. Airlines thought it was too costly to put in working pheromone filters. The girls fidgeted in their seats, their Alpha teammates the only thing to keep some of them from having full on panic attack. Especially Alex - being cramped up in a plane with all of these scents was hard on the Omega’s already delicate state.

Alex was glad when they finally landed. Christen and Tobin had been pumping out their own scents like crazy trying to comfort not only Alex, but the other Omegas around them. It was a tiring job that they had all been willing to do. It was seen as the Alphas’ job to take care of the Omegas during travel. It was no different now that Alex was their intended, except that now they could use physical touch as well to put the girl at ease.

How the forward had preened under the attention of the Alphas, purring lightly in her sleep as hands caressed her arms and played with her hair. She was probably the most at peace during the trip while asleep, other than Ali who was sleeping on Ashlyn’s lap since there had been an empty seat between them.

Getting their gear and getting out of the airport hadn't proved to be an issue. The issue was when the veterans took a hold of the trio, directing them to the back of the bus and turning away anyone who tried to join them. Kelley had pouted when her mates ignored her puppy eyes saying they’d make her sit between Jill and Dawn on the next plane trip if she wasn’t good. An empty threat but an effective one.

Alex couldn’t help swallowing past the lump that had formed in her throat. She trusted the vets, but worried about what they would say. Cap had backed Christen up earlier when Jill had asked about Alex’s wrapped wrists. The Alpha had stared their coach down as she stood in front of the fragile Omega, explaining how there had been an accident, and it was being dealt with. Thank goodness, Christie had been there to back the forward up. Jill would have probably sent the Omega on the first flight home had she known the truth.

“We need to talk,” Cap explained softly, mindful of the team’s especially good hearing. “The rest of the vets and I think we need to set some rules for your courtship.”

Tobin was immediately indignant. “We’re not children.”

“No, but hormones make us all stupid sometimes,” Hope pointed out. She looked directly into Tobin’s eyes, conveying just how much she knew about doing stupid things in the name of love. The keeper’s story of love had not always been a happy one, and she, along with the other vets, wanted to make sure that the trio didn’t make the same mistakes. Baby Horse was hurting so bad that it would take more than just her Alphas to bring her out of it. She needed serious help.

“Alright,” Christen said, placing a hand on her mate’s and future mate’s hands. “What do you have in mind?”

Cap smiled. Christen was certainly the most level headed of the three. She would have her hands full with the two women, who sometimes acted more like children than the adults they were. “Well we have discussed this at length,” she paused to glare at Tobin who growled. “Oh shut it Tobin. Now as I was saying, we talked about this, and think we could all use a therapist.”

“A therapist?” Alex squeaked. She did not like the sound of that. She already had to deal with enough people judging her, especially their own fans. She did not need another person to tell her what she was doing wrong.

“Yeah, Al,” Boxxy said, her voice low and soothing. “We think group therapy might be good for all of us. Maybe even individual therapy, but definitely as a group for now. But don’t worry, Jill has been thinking about this already. That nice doctor that treated you, Garza, her wife is a therapist. She agreed to come along with the team to Canada in a day or so once she takes care of a few things with other patients.”

Alex was silent as she curled into her favorite hiding position. More and more it seemed to be highlighted that she was the weak link on the team.

“It's just temporary, Al,” Cap soothed. Her sharp eyes picked out the signs of stress that Boxxy had pointed out to her, signs that the mental damage from untreated heats was as bad (if not worse), than they had expected. “We just want to make sure everything takes like it should. It’s going to be an intense time for all of us. You're going through heats again, being courting by not one but two Alphas, all while winning the World Cup.”

Alex smiled despite her embarrassment. They were going to win the World Cup. She was going to do it for them, even if she was the weak link. She would push until she couldn’t push anymore; everything that she had would be given. “Ok,” her voice cracked. “What else?”

Her Alphas immediately moved closer to her, not liking how upset she sounded. They would end this conversation right now if it meant that Alex was comfortable, but the Omega seemed to want to continue on. They both kept a close eye on her, checking for any further signs of discomfort. Both would take on every single Alpha on the bus if it meant that Alex would at least crack a smile again.

“Well, your heats for one.” Tobin and Christen went to speak, but Abby cut them off. “Hear us out on this one.”

Cap continued, her hand resting on Alex’s knee. “We know you haven’t been taking care of yourself, and we can’t allow that again. Al…if it had been Jill or one of the staff...you wouldn’t be coming with us to Canada right now. You can’t fight your natural urges. Your inner Omega needs that physical comfort.”

Shame and embarrassment coiled in the Omega’s stomach. She wanted to argue and agree at the same time, but neither one felt right. She knew that the Alphas in front of her didn't understand.

Did they honestly think that Alex wanted to feel her body burning from inside out? That she liked feeling on edge and terrorized because her team  _ did  _ have such a strong group of dominants in it? That the resulting nausea, vertigo and exhaustion was fun for her?

Aside from the crushing feelings of want and arousal, Omega instincts were hard to control in heat.

There was a reason that she tied her hands, because despite her iron will, even she couldn't fight instinct. She almost couldn't fight the want that coiled in her belly when she was around Tobin and Christen normally, much less when heat hormones were flooding her system.

She had tied her hands because it hadn't felt right to pleasure herself to the image of the two Alphas.

“It felt wrong.” Alex's mumble was barely understandable as she pressed her face into her knees.

_ Well shit,  _ Boxxy thought, dread filling her stomach.  _ The last thing that Alex needs is a fear of sex. _

“Alex, why didn’t it feel right?” Carli kept her voice as level as possible, though it was pretty near a growl. Alex was one of Kelley’s best friends. The Omega striker had spent more than one offseason in the guest bedroom of Hope’s Seattle home. As a result, she and Hope had grown to adore the striker like a little sister. If someone had hurt her, there would be hell to pay.

“They weren’t mine,” Alex mumbled, her voice cracking with tears. The forward looked up, her blue eyes shining with tears. “They weren’t mine. It felt too much like a betrayal.”

Tobin wanted to go back in time so badly and just tell Alex how she had felt from the first time she had met the Omega. Guilt curled in her gut. It was much the same for Christen, who had fat tears slipping down her perfectly tan cheeks. She had the other forward crushed in her arms, holding on to her like she might disappear.

“Oh no, no, no, no,” Christen chanted into the Omega’s hair. “I….I fucking love you so much, Al. Please don’t do this to us. We need you. We want you.”

“Jesus, Lex, we love you so so much,” Tobin curled around them, lowering her mouth so that she could talk to Alex and Christen and only Alex and Christen. “God, Al, if we had known...never again. We won’t leave you alone like this ever again. You’re ours now.”

The Omega curled into Christen’s lap, burying her face in the Alpha’s neck as she mumbled out her own devotion to the Alphas. The veterans exchanged a look before backing off, understanding the need for some space.

Boxxy watched them carefully, wondering when the entire team had become so damn blind. If any one of them had noticed that Alex wasn’t properly caring for herself at any point, then they could have fixed this mess much sooner, before it had gotten to the point of almost no-return. It did bring another question up.

_ How long had Alex been doing this? _

It was likely that Alex would have continued to ignore her needs for the sake of Tobin and Christen until she went heat crazy, had she been able to hide her condition better. It was a frightening concept.

Either way, they needed to get ahead of this before it got worse.

The first step would be telling the trio the rest of the ground rules when they had calmed down.

It would have to wait though; Boxxy could feel the bus slowing as they neared the hotel. They would have the rest of the day and tomorrow to explain the rest of the rules. They could give the trio this moment.


	9. Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vets finish going over the rules and then allow the omegas to throw a little get together with pizzas and nail painting. The next day Alex convinces Jill to let her play in a scrimmage game, but when she gets hurt Tobin and especially Christen are not happy.

Boxxy closed the door to the hotel room that she was sharing with Abby.

Tobin, Christen and Alex had been seated on the bed furthest from door, waiting for the rest of ‘The Rules’.

“You need to take care of yourself during these mini heats, Al,” Cap picked up right where they left off. It was probably the most important of the rules to them - get Alex some relief.

“I know.” Alex looked down at her hands, a blush rising to her cheeks. Christen’s hand came down to rest in the Omega’s, giving it a light squeeze.

“We also don't think that you should be alone during these mini heats,” Abby picked up after a moment. “It's not that we don't trust you, but we need to make sure that you do actually touch yourself.”

Alex almost panicked at the idea of one of the other Omegas seeing her touch herself. An intensely private person, Alex already found all of the fuss placed on her mortifying. Adding another Omega into the mix, like that, would only make it worse.

“Uh, guys,” Christen interrupted, squeezing the Omegas hand gently. “We've already talked about it and we came up with a different solution other than someone else being in the room.”

“And what would this solution be?” Carli questioned.

“This.” Tobin held up her cellphone before she continued to talk. “When Alex gets put in lockdown, she'll call one of us and the two phones will be placed on speaker. She can mute us or not mute us, but we'll be able to talk to her. She won't technically be alone and she won't feel threatened by another Omega while she's in heat.”

“And what will you say to her?” Hope was intensely curious about the how this plan would play out. She was willing to do whatever possible to make this easier on Alex. She remembered having the Omega in her home during the offseason and come to think of the forward like an annoy little sister. Kelley and Alex were practically inseparable anyway. The two Omegas were constantly doing something they shouldn’t, at least when Alex was feeling like herself.

“That's it's ok to touch herself,” Christen's mind flashed back to their earlier conversation and how Alex had seen her arousal as a betrayal to the two Alphas. “That we want her to touch herself. That we'll be there with her, from the very beginning to the very end of it.”

Alex leaned into Christen, taking in the words and wrapping them around her like a blanket.

“That we love her,” Tobin picks up, meeting Alex's eyes. “That we've always loved her. That we always will love her.”

“I want,” Alex started, paused, swallowed around the emotion that was building in her chest. “Can we try the phone first?”

“We'll try it,” Cap said softly, hoping that they weren't breaking a moment between the trio. “But if that doesn't work then we're going to stick an Omega in there with you.”

A knock at the door interrupted them and Boxxy frowned as she went to answer them. As soon as the door swung open the Alpha was pushed aside by Syd as the rest of the team followed, the younger Alphas holding a couple of large cardboard boxes about 8 pizza boxes between them. Boxxy raised an eyebrow at Becky who shrugged and followed her mate inside.

“Get in your PJs, losers,” Syd said cheerfully, flopping down on one of the beds. “We're all having a movie night.”

“How did you get all of this food up here?” Carli looked at her Omega, wondering not for the first time, how the Omegas managed to sneak contraband food around Dawn.

“Sorry,” Kelley grinned, clearly not sorry at all. “Omega secret. Come on, scoot. We have  _ The Princess Bride  _ to watch.”

The team felt bad for Alex, throughout the movie the Omega fluctuated between hot and cold sweats, never truly comfortable. No matter what though, she’d kept her future mates close even as sweat dripped from her temple. The other Alphas made sure to sit as far away as possible, giving the new couple and the poor Omega the space they needed.

Carli and Hope were making a classic ‘Kelley Sandwich’ when the defender suddenly yelled out a new idea - painting nails.

“Fuck,” both Carli and Hope muttered. Neither liked having their nails painted, Hope more so than the younger Alpha. Kelley, however, had gotten the idea stuck in her head and the other Omegas, even Alex, seemed excited about the idea. What better way to team bond besides paint each other’s nails all different colors before they went into a big tournament.

Alex and Christen seemed happy, so Tobin went with it, letting her mate and future mate paint her toes lime green and her fingernails a hot pink. She normally wouldn't have allowed Christen to pick such vibrant colors, but seeing Alex’s hopeful face along with Christen’s pout had been too much for the midfielder. She knew there would be a lot of moments like that in the future, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. There are no other pair of women she would rather be totally ‘whipped’ by than them.

//

Alex curled up between the two Alphas, her face pressed into Christen's neck. The movie had been a hit and now the hard part came - separating from Tobin and Christen for the night.

They would adhere to the original plan - Alex would be in a room with some Omegas, a Beta (Chups) and an Alpha, most likely Lauren. They didn’t want to leave her with just one person. Although team rules stated every player had to have their own bed, they’d learned from last time that the more sleepy eyes and ears the better, especially if Alex had a night terror or stomach ache from her medicine.

Tobin and Christen were supposed to be dropping Alex off at Lauren and Amy's room - who had just left with the others letting the new couple have some privacy to say goodbye - but now that Alex had them, she was loathe to relinquish any time spent with her future mates. The Alphas, noticing her hesitation, wrapped her in their arms.

“Oh, Al,” Christen whispered kissing the girl’s forehead. “We’re only a room over.”

Tobin picked up where the younger Alpha left off. “And if you need anything, or just want us, we’ll be there in seconds. We promise.”

The words were nice, but the Omega continued to pout. She wanted the two women; her body needed them. The heat in her veins warned of an upcoming heat or more likely mini heat. Her neediness was doubled. She wanted what she wanted and it wasn’t fair that now she had “mates” she couldn’t spend time with them.

“But you get to hold each other and spend the night together. It’s just not fair.”

Christen and Tobin looked at each other, realizing for the first time that it really was unfair for them to sleep together and ask Alex to sleep somewhere else. They had a silent conversation before Tobin nodded. She stepped back so she could look into their Omega's eyes. “Al, we didn’t think about it, and you’re right. I’m going to go see if Abby and Kling would switch roommates for the rest of the tournament.”

Alex hopped they wouldn’t have to be apart that long. In fact, everyone was waiting with baited breath for Alex’s full heat so the couple could mate. By the doctor’s guess, it could take anywhere from two to nine weeks for the big one to hit with a lot of tiny tremors in the meantime. Of course, the doctor wasn’t aware of the extenuating circumstances with Tobin and Christen. The trio would have to speak with her about it. Perhaps the timeline had changed a little now that Alex’s inner Omega recognized a courtship with its beloved Alphas.

Alex sniffled a little and nodded. She didn’t want them to suffer on her account, but then again it was completely unfair for them to share a bed when she couldn’t join them. They had offered the arrangement after all. She wouldn’t ask them to do it, but she wasn’t going to say no now that they offered.

“Let’s get you to your room, honey,” Christen said, unwrapping her arms from around the Omega’s waist to instead hold her hand. Alex needed all the sleep she could get. They all did, especially with being in a new country. Practice started again tomorrow, and Jill wouldn’t be going easy on any of them. If Alex was lucky, she might not be forced into being a ball girl. Now that her body was happy with the prospect of having possible mates, her brain could once again focus on the game.

\---

“No.”

“Coach,” Alex whined, her pitch going from annoying to aggravating. She so badly wanted to play. She wanted to be on the field with Tobin and Christen again. She had already been allowed to warm-up a little with the team, jog as they ran, and even help Hope, Ashlyn, and Alyssa block some balls she kicked towards the goal while the other players continued doing harder warm-ups.

Now the team was playing a scrimmage match of eight on eight. Ashlyn, Ali, Becky, Whitney, Syd, Boxxy, Amy, and Abby were one team, and Alyssa, Kling, Cap, Moe, Carli, Pinoe, Tobin, and Christen. Normally, Hope would have been in at least one goal, but today she refused to do more than warm-up. Kelley wasn’t feeling well, having woken up with the first hints of her heat.

The two now sat on the sidelines, huddled together as they watched Carli on the field. It was evident the midfielder wanted to be with them, but Jill had already had a talk with her. She could really see the woman becoming the future of the team. However, Carli was going to have to go a 110% harder if that was going to happen. Today, she had to choose to practice instead of staying with her mates. It was normally the other way around, with Carli and Kelley sitting together watching Hope.

Alex couldn't help but picture that for herself one day. Maybe her and Tobin or her and Christen watching while their other mate played. They’d sit on the sidelines enjoying the closeness in the Omega’s pre-heat. Right now, however, all the Omega wanted to do was play. It wasn’t fair. She was sure ‘light exercise’ included being subbed in during the last couple minutes of a scrimmage match.

Tobin and Christen’s team was down 2-3, with Tobin and Carli making a goal each for team ‘Cool Beans’ as Morgan Brain had dubbed them. The game was almost ready to be called, only ten minutes of play left before Jill called the match and gave the girls the rest of the day off.

“Just put her in,” Dawn said, having had to listen to the Omega complain all morning. She really didn’t see the problem. Alex looked better than she had in weeks. The sickly paleness was now replaced with a healthy glow. She didn’t know what was going on, but whatever it was, it was working.

Jill glared at her friend. She did not want to put Alex in. If she could have had her way and not have been fired, she would have benched the Omega at the start of this heat sickness. The Brit had been around other Omegas in her playing days who had tried something as stupid as Alex. They had almost died from it. Every time Jill looked at Alex she could see her half dead teammate lying in a hospital bed. Her team back then had let it go on without intervening. Jill would be damned if she made the same mistake.

“Please,” Alex begged seeing that although Jill’s resolve had wavered, it had returned in full force a moment later. “I promise if I feel bad, I’ll come back out.”

Jill looked back at the game. Tobin and Press had been distracted the whole game, as had a handful of other players. They kept looking over to check on the Omega. Maybe it would do the team a little good to see the Omega out on the field. Make them feel like things are, or at least could, go back to normal. They needed to feel a sense of normalcy as the World Cup tournament started. They really didn’t need anything else working against them. Back in the states, the fans were already talking about a possibility of another disappointing loss. The girls needed to believe they could win.

“Fine,” Jill finally conceded. “Go in for Boxxy.”

If Alex played against Tobin and Christen, then maybe the midfielder and forward would play lighter on her. Even more likely, they would ensure their teammates did as well. At least that was what Jill was betting on. Alex didn’t need an injury right when she started playing for the first time in two and a half weeks.

The second that Alex stepped on the field, the chemistry on the field changed immediately. Alex had long since proven that she could make a difference on the field no matter her physical condition.

Alex was a scoring threat even when she wasn't scoring, and she was more than willing to do the dirty jobs of being a forward - making banking runs and pulling defenders off the others, stretching the defense as much as she could.

The most significant change, however, was to the players.

Team ‘Cool Beans’ had backed off a little from the high line they held. Alyssa was already shouting new directions to the defense, trying to get them organized.

It seemed Cap would have the job of keeping track of Alex. It wouldn't be easy - despite the weight that she had lost from not taking care of herself, Alex was still fast. Her previous chemistry with Abby had proven to be dynamic in the most trying of conditions, and the grin that she shared with Syd and Amy was as familiar to the others as the Omegas that shared it.

It was a grin that said the three Omegas were going to take the opposing team for all they had. Alex finally felt like herself again, and everyone was about to know it.

On the sidelines, Lauren almost laughed at the terrified look that Christen and Tobin exchanged at the sight of their little Omega on the other team.

When the ball went back into play Amy stole it from Pinoe, knocking it over to Syd, who passed it along to Alex and then it shot towards Abby. It became the most amusing game of keep away that the players and staff on the sidelines had seen in a long time.

Tobin and Christen were cautious any time the ball approached Alex. And their caution extended to the rest of the right players, possibly in part because the two Alphas snarled at anyone who got to close to Alex, until they crossed the halfway line and Pinoe started to get frustrated.

The Beta’s challenges became more and more aggressive as she edged closer to the Omega. At one point she clipped Abby with a strong shoulder, sparking a flash of teeth as the forward snapped at her.

Then it finally went down hill, Moe lost the ball to Syd, and Syd, being Syd, does what she usually did; she fed the ball through to a pocket of space. Alex ran on to it, almost level with ‘the Spot’, just off to the right hand side, perfect for a left footed shot.

Alex did what Alex Morgan does - she shot the ball.

Tobin watched in slow motion as Pinoe came in late and hard, tipping the forward over as the ball left her foot.

Alex went tumbling to the turf, Pinoe tangled in her legs.

Tobin made it there first, focused entirely on Alex, though she made a mental note to kill Pinoe later.

“Al, Hun’,” Tobin's voice held a hint of panic as she watched Pinoe untangle her legs from the strikers. “Are you ok? Does anything hurt?”

Alex pushed up from the ground and into a sitting position. “Did I score?”

The question might have seemed out of place to an outsider, but Tobin knew that Alex's refuge was the field. Soccer had given her a lifeline when her body acted outside of her control. When that had been taken away the forward had almost fallen into a depression. It certainly hadn't helped her deal with her heats.

A glance showed Alyssa pulling the ball from the net and Tobin turned back nodding. Christen finally came from across the field, skidding to a stop next to Tobin.

“Al,” the brunette striker kneeled down next to the forward. “Are you ok?” The striker rounded on the arriving Jill and Dawn. “What's she doing out here? She could have been hurt!”

Christen turned back to Alex, completely missing the look of amusement that the team shared as she and Tobin fussed over the forward. It was mostly Christen that worried, though she was normally much more laid back. She was absolutely losing her head over the Omega being hurt now. Tobin had already checked over Alex and knew the forward wasn’t hurt, so she wasn’t freaking out like Press, who looked like she was about to have a full on panic attack.

“Babe, calm down,” Tobin whispered, slightly embarrassed at the scene her mate was creating, especially because Christen wasn’t letting Pinoe stand up. She was looming over the Beta like she might just kill her right then and there.

“Calm down? Calm down! Are you fucking kidding me, Tobin Powell Heath?” Christen’s voice rumbled with a subvocal growl. She was all Alpha now, emitting pheromones into the air of both anger and the need to protect her Omega. “She could have been seriously hurt! And you,” Christen whirled on their coaches. “Why the hell would you let her on the field?”

There was a thick cloud of tension in the air, but it was dissipated as quickly as it had come when the team and Christen realized Alex was no longer on the floor. She was skipping off with Syd, the two giggling over something that the tattooed Omega had made a joke about. Apparently the Omega wasn’t going to stick around to listen to her future mates being stupid Alphas when she had just scored a great goal, and it felt amazing.

Christen looked at Tobin, before they both took after Alex. The younger Alpha’s fight with the coaches was suddenly forgotten as they saw their future mate heading to the locker room laughing without them.

Jill and Dawn just shook their head. They had been around during the courting stages of most of the couples on the team. Each was unique. Now it was time to deal with ‘Pretalex’ as the younger members dubbed them. Only time would tell just how this mating would rank on the craziness meter. Nothing could beat the time Carli, Hope, and Kelley finally got together.

At least, they hoped nothing could beat that.


	10. First Mini-Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes into a mini-heat. Christen and Tobin are all too happy to talk her through it.

The Omega whimpered, an inferno lit in her loins, spreading from her dripping core to the nerve endings in the tip of her fingers. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she tossed and turned in her sleep, dreaming of Alphas reaching for her, satisfying her.

Lauren, Amy, and Pinoe were put on Alex duty. Amy and Pinoe had sandwiched the suffering girl between them. The blonde pixie was the first to be woken up by the violent movement next to her. Amy was still out to the world, she was too used to Ryan squirming next to her when he had had a bad dream and came crawling into her and Lauren’s bed. The Alpha, though normally sleeping with her mate, had opted for the other bed. Alex was only truly comfortable with two Alphas near her, and she was neither.

Pinoe was panicking. Even the first night, when Alex had been sick, hadn't been this awful. The sleeping forward looked miserable as she shifted on the bed.

Pinoe scrambled out from under the covers and tripped over to the bed that Lauren occupied. Gripping the Alpha’s shoulder firmly, with one eye on the shaking Omega, Pinoe shook the Alpha awake.

“Pinoe?” Lauren slurred, swiping her hand across her eyes. And then the scent registered in the Alpha’s brain, and a tan hand immediately shielded her nose. “God, we need to get Amy and get out of here.”

“What?” Pinoe’s eyes scrunched in confusion.

“She's in heat,” Lauren explained, rolling out of the bed and heading towards other bed. “Baby, I need you to wake up.”

Amy stirred, shifting closer to her Alpha’s voice before her shoulder shook again. Coming awake, the Omega immediately winced at the heat and smell that was rolling off the sleeping companion, quickly getting out of the bed.

“Go on,” Lauren encouraged her mate gently. “I'll get her up.”

As soon as Amy was out the door, followed by a reluctant Pinoe, the Alpha turned back towards the unmated Omega. If Alex was this far down the rabbit hole and hadn't even woken up yet, Lauren didn't want to know what her normal heats were like.

“Lex,” Lauren started to shake the Omega gently. “Lex, I need you to wake up.”

Alex woke slowly, mind hazy and distracted from the Alpha by the heat in her veins and the arousal that had settled low in her belly.

“Tobs...Chris,” The Omega whimpered, curling up into a ball.

“Alex look at me.” Lauren kept her voice firm and calm, knowing that that was the best way to break through to the Omega. “I'm going to call Tobin from your phone, and then, I'm going to go wake up Christen. Whatever they tell you to do, you need to do it. Do you understand?”

Alex nodded and Lauren picked up the Omega’s cellphone. “Good, I'm going to call Tobin.”

Lauren waited as the phone rang twice before it was finally answered.

“Al?” Tobin's sleep slurred voice was worried, and Lauren immediately sought to calm her friend. “Tobin, I need you to wake up and get Kling out of the room. Tell her to go to Abby's room and to send Christen down to you. Alex is in heat.”

Lauren listened to the shuffling on the other end of the line as the winger sought to do what she was told.

“Ok,” Tobin murmured. “She's going to send Christen down here.”

“Good,” Lauren hit the speaker button on the screen and laid it next to Alex as the Omega watched, trembling against the want that buffeted inside of her like a raging storm. “You're on speaker. Give me 5 seconds to get out of here before you get dirty.”

Before she was even done talking, Lauren was backing up, rubbing at her nose to remove the scent of heat pheromones. Want throbbed through her bones, but only her sheer will, stronger than most Alphas, had kept her at bay, though her cock was straining painfully. She could only hope that their teammates would be willing to do the roommate shuffle so she and Amy could have a room to themselves. Her Omega would never leave her wanting and straining in her shorts if she could help it. Poor Amy was probably a mess herself, receiving the same effects of arousal from their friend’s heat. After all, heats in one Omega could trigger them around others, especially if their cycles synced like in the ‘Great 2009 Humping Incident’ as triggered by all the USWNT Omegas going into heat at once. They just had to hope that Alex’s final big heat didn’t do the same thing, or maybe, like some Alphas, like Hope and Klingenberg, might be hoping for just that.

“Al,” Tobin’s voice was no longer sleepy. She was on high alert. Every fiber of her being was vibrating. Her cock was already semi-hard, excited at the prospect of her future mate on the other end of the line having a mini-heat. She could only imagine how good it smelled.

There was a knock on the door, she groaned, as did Alex, though for a different reason. Christen stood there, but not as the Thorns player thought she would be. The woman’s cock was evidently hard. She also had a sleep shirt, thick with heat pheromones, pressed to her nose. The midfielder immediately moved forward growling, her face plunging into the other side of the shirt. It smelled heavily of Alex and her heat, though there was a faint scent of Pinoe as well. They’d remember in the morning, when their cocks and Alex were satisfied to thank the Beta for the wonderful gift.

A whimper echoed from the phone and the two Alphas shook their heads, stepping back into the room and over to the nearest bed. The two Alphas settled against the headboard and shared a glance.

“Al,” Christen started. She was barely holding herself back from touching her cock that strained painfully against her sleep shorts. The Alphas hadn’t discussed what they’d be doing while talking Alex through her heat. Alex came first, then if their Omega felt comfortable and they could no longer hold back, they’d get a chance to ease some of the pressure building in their bulging appendages. “Are you naked?”

“No,” Alex's voice was huskier than normal and Tobin shifted, her cock twitching at the sound.

“Ok, Baby,” Tobin instructed, her tone lower, taking on a throaty quality.  “You need to take your clothes off. We don't want you to overheat.”

Overheating was a dangerous possibility if Omegas stayed clothed while in heat because their body temperature rose to higher levels. Alex, who hadn’t taken her clothes off when she had been in ‘the Cage’ had been lucky not to pass out from either overheating or dehydration. The forward would no longer be taking such risks. They had already told her as much once before.

The two Alphas listened to the shuffling sounds on the other end of the line. Tobin’s hand reached for Christen’s, the two interlacing their fingers as Alex came back on the line.

“Ok,” the Omega rasped. She hadn’t been wearing much, just a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt. She had momentarily thought about leaving her underwear on, but knew that she should do as her mates had asked. She needed to be completely naked, completely open to what was going to happen even if she felt slightly uncomfortable in doing so. “What do I do now?”

“Touch yourself, Baby,” Christen encouraged. “We're right here with you and we want you to do what feels right.”

Alex hesitated. This would be the first time in a while that she had given into her urges and touched herself. Her hand hesitated on her stomach feeling the soft skin there. She was afraid to touch her hot, molten core. She had come to associate such actions with betrayal. Her soon-to-be mates noticed that Alex’s breathing hadn’t changed, meaning that she one wasn’t touching herself or two wasn’t getting pleasure, which was highly unlikely, given how sensitive she would be to the touch.

“Al,” Tobin said gently, Christen squeezing her hand. “Is something wrong?”

There was a long pause. The Omega didn’t want to admit her own weakness. She didn’t want to be flawed, which was at least how she saw herself. She wanted to be normal, where she could take her mates and give herself to them fully, but her body had betrayed her when she had betrayed it, denying herself the love of a mate and suppressing her nature.

“I - “ she began but stopped, choking on her words.

The Alphas grimaced. Alex was supposed to be enjoying herself, but the Omega was having more issues than they had anticipated. Though most of their blood that should have been directed to their brains was now surging through their throbbing erections, they still had the piece of mind to worry about Alex above all else.

“Would it help,” Christen paused searching for what to say, “if we were more Alpha right now?”

Alex breath quickened. The idea of Christen and Tobin telling her exactly how to pleasure herself was thrilling. One of the last tendrils of resistance that was stopping her was the old feeling of the Alphas not needing her like she needed them. She might be able to overcome those feelings though if her Omega was so compelled in its desire for submission - the thing it had missed for so long - she might be able to achieve release.

The Alphas, with their expert hearing, noticed the change in the Omega. Tobin smirked, her fingers having unlaced from Christen’s in order to draw teasing circles on the younger Alpha’s palm and wrist. “You’d like that, little Omega? You want us to tell you just how you should do it or maybe you’d rather us tell you exactly how we’d  _ fuck  _ you?”

The forward’s fingers moved down, playing at the edge of her mons. Her fingers played with the tiny light brown curls there. She hadn’t shaved recently; there had been no need. No one to impress, until now that was.

“Please…”

It was a whisper but the Alphas heard, their cocks growing impossibly harder at the word. Their hands begged to reach down and relieve the building pressure, but they couldn’t. Alex came first for them. She would be taken care of, and only when she was satisfied, would they take their own pleasure.

“Where is your hand?” Christen asks, seduction dripping off of her very being, Pinoe’s sleep shirt infused with Alex’s pheromones held against her face.

“I,” Alex murmurs embarrassed, “I...it’s right above my center.”

“Good girl,” Tobin coos.

“Mmmm, very good girl indeed. Now Alex, we are going to tell you exactly what you are going to do, and you’re going to do it. Understand?”

“Yes, please, it’s been so long,” Alex husks with more need than she meant to show.

“And that we will have to punish you if you don’t?” Christen wants to make this very clear even if Alex, at this point at least, seems to want to comply as much as possible with her Alphas. “We will spank you if you fail to do as we tell you.”

The punishment is something new, even making Tobin lookup sharply at her mate. Alex however did seem to need boundaries. The team had always joked that maybe the forward needed a little bit of discipline. She could get out of hand on the field when she was frustrated, throwing a tantrum or worse taking out her anger on herself and others.

Any other punishment would be wrong. They couldn’t deprive her of sex, she was already suffering from a lack of that anyway. The best solution might just be spanking their Omega. Christen had always thought that Baby Horse might be into that. She noticed how Alex wiggled her ass when her teammates would go to give her a friendly pat on the butt during practice.

“Cup yourself, Baby,” Tobin instructed gently. When she heard Alex's breath hitch just slightly the Alpha continued. “Do you feel that? That's not a betrayal.”

Alex fingers slipped through sticky wetness soaking her outer folds. She was so wet. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt herself like this. Heavy pants slipped from her lips as her fingers twitched, stroking the delicate folds, which were more sensitive than she remembered.

“Are you wet?” Christen husked. She had never been so turned on, not even when Tobin first got on her knees, sucking the forward’s thick cock. Something about the Omega wanting them was so erotic that nothing before could even compare.

Alex didn't answer, too lost in the haze of a lust she could no longer control, but Tobin’s next words were able to cut through, drowning her in the lust she had denied for so long.

“Answer us, little one.”

“Yes,” the Omega sobbed. She was still skimming over her outer lips, not daring to touch further until instructed. She needed this, something deep and primal had come out that she had denied for so long. Whatever the Alphas told her to do, she would do it. Although not yet mated in the conventional sense, the Omega had already submitted to them. The Alphas couldn't see the Omega pushing the side of her face into the pillow, baring her neck for their marks. If they could they probably would have broken down the door to get to Alex, their beloved, their one.

“Who are you wet for, Al?” Christen husked. She so badly wanted to touch her cock, instead squeezing Tobin’s hand to the point of pain. They would not disrespect their mate by focusing on themselves. Alex deserved all of their attention right then.

“You and Toby.” Her words coming out as a whine, “please.”

Pride swelled in their chests, though before they could speak again a thought struck the Omega that she normally wouldn’t have voiced was drawn forth from her lips without thought.  “Are you touching yourselves?”

The Alphas had kept themselves back. They had stopped themselves, their hands clutching the sheets, barely able to restrain their most primal urge.

“Not yet, Baby,” Tobin murmured gently. “This is about you. You first, then us.”

Alex whimpered, her Omega instincts drawing her deeper with the knowledge that the two Alphas were putting her first.

“Touch yourself, Al,” Christen commanded. “Just a little, now.”

Alex dipped her pointer finger deeper, gently running the the pad of it against the edge of her clit. Heat flooded her system at the touch, the intensity of her desire ratcheting up even more. The desire for more warred against the command of ‘just a little.’

“We're gonna go slow, Al.” Tobin soothed. “You'll feel better if we draw it out just a little.”

“Please.” The word scraped across Alex's tongue, the forward far enough gone that she barely noticed.

Christen’s eyes met her mates, her teeth biting her lower lip until the soft pink turned deep red under the assault. They silently communicated. Neither wanted to wait and tease Alex right then. They wanted to give their ‘princess’ everything and more. If only they were there, but alas that would be several weeks still.

“Tease your entrance,” the midfielder said, her voice impossibly huskier. “Imagine it’s my fingers there. Imagine Christen’s lips placing soft kisses on the delicate skin of your breast. Her magically long tongue caressing your areola before flicking your nipples.”

Alex’s other hand moved to her small breasts, normally confined within a sports bra. They were one of the most sensitive parts of her body. She could only imagine her fellow forward’s tongue. She couldn’t imagine how Tobin had learned that said tongue was long. Maybe the middy had had her mate wrap her hands and then her mouth around her hard cock. How the Omega in her whined for both of them and begged for their mating bites. Her hand moved from her delicate breasts to the mating gland on her neck, throbbing under the pad of her fingers. She could only imagine Tobin and Christen’s teeth sinking into it. The area was swollen and itched for a mate’s teeth as her mini heat coursed through her.

Only being mated would complete the Omega. She needed them. As the thought swirled in her head, her finger dipped into her entrance to the first knuckle, drawing a gasp from between parted lips.

“What are you doing, princess?” Tobs asked. Even without touching herself, she could feel her knot beginning to form at the base of her cock. That had never happened to her before, not without her sensitive member being at least stroked. Alex was going to be a challenge. The two Alphas would be having trouble in the coming weeks just keeping their erections in check being around the Omega, let alone being able to concentrate on the upcoming games.

“One finger...it’s in me and feels soooooo good.”

“Good girl,” Christen encouraged. A thought struck the forward, causing her to pause before she turned to her mate. “We're gonna have to get her ready for us, hm Tobs?”

Tobin glanced at Christen, raising an eyebrow at her mate.

“She'll be so tight,” Christen continued salaciously. “She'll barely fit me, much less you.”

Alex groaned, the imagery of the two Alphas cocks pushing her higher, winding her even tighter. She hadn’t been with an Alpha in so long, the two would literally tear her in half. The Omega knew they were packing rather large cocks, the bulge in their briefs having been on display numerous times when they changed in the locker room. To think that they had been flaccid at the time, she could only imagine how big the two Alphas would be when hard, fully erect and dripping pre-cum as they readied to enter her for the first time.

“Add another finger, Al,” Tobin rumbled. “Stretch yourself, just a little.”

Alex’s fingers were small. They were nothing compared to what her future lovers’ cocks would feel like, but they were long. Her index and middle finger plunged into the heat focusing on the front wall where her g-spot throbbed with every pass of her fingers.

“That's it, Baby,” Tobin encouraged. “You've been so good, listening to us.”

Alex whined, a high-pitched keening sound carved from want and desire. It was a primal sound that went straight to the Alpha's cocks, deepening the pit of arousal in their bellies.

“Alpha, please,” Alex panted, her harsh breathes clawing at her throat as she begged for her mates’ touch. She was so close, her need the only thing pounding into her head like the rhythm of a drum over and over again, calling for her to fall over the precipice.

Christen snarled, reaching a new breaking point. “Alex, no more teasing. Cum for us.”

The Omega arched as her fingers pressed up, curling into the rough spot just inside her entrance. Although never loud before, she let herself go completely, screaming her much needed release for her Alphas to hear and rejoice in.


	11. Therapy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team starts therapy and each player, in small groups, must share one secret about them.

“Okay, now this is going to be a safe place,” the therapist, Susan Garza, the wife of Alex’s doctor, said. “I've read your files and you all already know each other fairly well. I can tell some of you are uncomfortable being here and having to talk to me. So for today, I would like to mix things up and try a small group exercise that you all will do on your own and start a ‘real’ session tomorrow.”

The team, every single one of them, sat in a semi-circle on the floor, Christen and Tobin on either side of Alex. Jill had made it very clear that group therapy was not optional, though very few players put up any fuss about going. Most were happy to do a little team bonding, especially if it’d help their suffering teammate. Whatever it took to get Alex back to 100%, they would do it, no matter how many secrets they had to share or how many times they had to sing the stupid _kumbaya_ song. They were a team, and they’d be there for one of their own in whatever way Jill and the rest of the staff thought would help the omega.

The therapist split them up into groups, telling them that their first assignment was to go off somewhere in the hotel, wherever they felt comfortable, and share one secret with their small group that none of their teammates knew about them. She also made it clear there was to be no inter-group mingling until after the exercise was completed.

Group one had Boxxy, Moe, Lori, and Abby. Their group was quick to claim the pool area as their own, clearing out before the next group was named so that they didn't lose the piece of prime real estate. Group two was Tobin, Hope, Pinoe, and Christie, who claimed the training room down the hall. Tobin had immediately tried to protest, arguing that she couldn’t possibly leave Alex. Despite the ‘intimate’ night before, they still weren't mates. The threesome could be separated and unfortunately, that was exactly what was happening much to Tobin and Christen’s distaste. Christen of course was separated into Group Three with Ashlyn, Julie, Kling, and KO, who physically dragged Christen out of the room to the Snack Room. Group Four caused less problems. Naeher, HAO, Becky, Sydney, and Amy all were happy to share a secret with each other and they happily wandered off to the hotel lobby. Lastly, Alex, Whit, Ali, Lauren, and Carli were left for Group Five.

As each group left to find their own space, Group Five settled into the team meeting room that they were supposed to use for group therapy anyway. Both Carli and Lauren exchanged amused looks at the forlorn expressions on Tobin, Christen and surprisingly Becky.

Alex settled deeper in her chair, drawing her knees up to rest her chin on. She wasn't exactly thrilled with sharing a secret, but she wanted to play, something that she knew would be withheld if she didn't follow the directions given.

And, she wanted to make Tobin and Christen proud. The two Alphas had gone above and beyond for her, the least that she could do was put forth the effort to be the best omega she could be. _For them._

“So…” Carli said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the room. She was less than thrilled with sharing a secret, but she was going to be a team player. “Should I start?”

Lauren smiled, reaching out to the chair next to her, she gave Alex’s shoulder a squeeze and sent a smile Whitney’s direction. “That sounds like a good idea.”

None of them particularly wanted to share a secret. It was the reason they were secrets after all. If they didn’t mind the others knowing, then they would have already told their teammates. Carli took a deep shuddering breath as she closed her eyes not opening them again until she was done talking.

“I haven’t told my mates this yet, mostly because I don’t know how I feel about it yet, but coach...she said she wants me to think about becoming co-captain next year after Abby retires.”

Carli looked around the room, she hadn’t realized how good it would feel to get that weight off her chest. She wanted so badly to tell her mates, but they wouldn’t understand. Hope, well she would be happy for her, but she also might be a little jealous. The older woman was on the team longer than the midfielder. She just wasn’t captain material though. Kelley would be ecstatic, most likely not even understanding Carli’s reservations.

The young alpha was playing the best game of her life. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to handle the extra responsibility though. Could she be someone the other women looked up to? Sam Mewis and Steph McCaffrey had made it a game last camp to follow her around. It had just been a joke, but could she really mentor the younger girls? There were rumors about them taking on a seventeen year old to replace some of the retiring players. Carli wasn’t sure if she could be that leader to the newbies and vets.

Lauren stood up moving over to Carli’s chair and kneeling down in front of the older alpha. She tilted her friend’s head until they were looking at each other. “You listen to me Lloyd, I would be proud to call you my captain. You have worked so hard recently. I can’t think of anyone better to take over for Abs.”

“I don’t know,” she said uncertainly.

Alex let her own problems go, moving over to Carli along with Whitney. “You’ve always been there for me, and I know you always will.” Her hand rested on the alpha’s, showing her support, sending out her own calming pheromones along with her teammates. “You’ll make a great captain.”

“You’re mates are going to be so proud of you,” Whitney added.

“You think so?” Carli asked, for once the confident cocky alpha showing her vulnerable side.

“We know so,” Ali assured. She moved forward simultaneously hugging the now tearful Carli. The group held each other, Alex holding onto Lauren from behind as they couldn’t all fit into the group hug while their future ‘captain’ sat in the chair, the others huddled on the floor around her.

The room was quiet as they pulled apart, the others pretending not to notice as Lloyd whipped a few stray tears from her eyes.

Alex smiled, breaking the tension. “Does this mean we get to call you ‘Cap’ now?”

The group laughed. Carli shaking her head at the forward’s silliness. “There will only be one cap, and that’s Christie.”

-Meanwhile across camp-

Christen picked through the available snacks moodily, her mind buzzing with the knowledge that not only was she separated from Tobin, but that Alex had neither of the Alphas with her. She knew Lauren and Carli would take care of her Omega, but it still felt being away from her for any length of time. The morning after their ‘phone sex’, the two Alphas had refused to leave Alex’s side, especially for practice. Jill had eventually had to call it a free day, missing some of her key players with the rest of them talking about the noise they had heard coming from the Omega’s room followed by the roars from the Alpha’s room that night. Not to mention Lauren and Amy’s cries of ecstasy just down the hall.

If the forward had turned around, she would have been even more pissed. Ash and Kling were watching her, smirks tilting the corners of their mouths. Julie and Kelley, both omegas, were making a little nest in the corner with some pilfered blankets.

“Come on, Press,” Kling tugged at her friends shirt gently, hoping that she didn't spark the Alpha’s temper. “The quicker we get this done, the quicker you can get back to Alex and Tobin.”

The brunette forward huffed in agitation, following the defender to the area that the two omegas had claimed as theirs. Settling between the two other Alphas, Christen crossed her arms. Kling and Ash shared a look over the grumpy forward’s head, which she thankfully missed.

“I guess I'll start,” Ash grumbled after several minutes of silence. The blonde ran a hand through her hair in thought. “Ali said that we need to start telling you guys anyway. I know a lot of you know that we went to Sweden and used to go vacation in Houston for no reason. Well I guess there’s no way to say this but come right out with it.” The blonde looked at each of her teammates before saying, “We're a complementary pair with Ella Masar and Erin McLeod.”

Kelley nearly fell face first on the floor as she scrambled out of the blankets. “Really? Oh thank god! I need go tell Hope.”

Kelley didn't make it past the trio of Alphas, who immediately looped their arms around her waist and redirecting a now sulking omega back to the blankets.

“Why do you need to tell Hope?” Ash questioned warily. The USA’s top female keeper had a well known temper, and Ashlyn was all about staying on the right side of it, especially now that Hope was willing to share some tips with the blonde on getting better in the net.

“Because Hope thinks that those two are trying to sleep with Carli.” Kelley grumbled, running a hand through her hair. “And I'm tired of hearing about it.”

“How about you tell Hope after we're done,” Julie advised, reading her Chicago teammates agitated body language and hoping that they could avoid a different kind of outburst. Christen probably would have been all to happy to end the little exercise and go find her mate and soon-to-be mate.

“Really?” Ash tried to figure it out, not finding any supporting evidence for Kelley’s claim. “Ella and Erin? Sleep with Carli Lloyd? Are you kidding me?”

Kelley immediately went on the offensive. “Hey, what the hell does that mean? Have you seen Carli?”

Ash rolled her eyes at the omega, who was making curving hand gestures followed by pointing to her groin and raising an eyebrow. It was no secret on their team that both Hope and Carli were packing. Most of the team were blessed in that department but Lloyd and Solo more so. How Kelley managed to walk in the morning was often beyond many of their compressions.  

“Yah, yah we get it, O’Hara,” the keeper said, shoving the now grinning omega playfully. “I meant that everyone knows how lost Carli is on the two of you. Plus, I haven’t heard any complaints from them, if you know what I mean.”

“Gross,” Julie said, wrinkling her nose as Kling and KO both high-fived the keeper.

“Tell me Ella’s muscles don’t feel amazing,” the Portland defender said. “You are so lucky. Ali, Ella, and Erin!! I can’t even find one.”

Ashlyn had a huge grin on her face. Telling her teammates had gone better than she expected. They all seemed supportive, even JJ, who was faking a disgusted face at her. The group had been there for her when she had gotten for Ali, and now they were there for her when she admitted to being in a polyamorous fourway.

“You have no idea.”

The group all laughed, even Christen, who was happy for her teammate, although still missing her own. She couldn’t wait until she could hold Alex in her arms at night, Tobin holding the omega from the other side. Ashlyn had found her completion, and no one, especially the forward, would fault her for it.  

\---Across Camp---

“Come on,” Abby said, smirking. “Tell us yours.”

“Mine?” Moe said, her bikini on as they had all stopped by their rooms first. This might be an assignment, but that didn’t mean they all couldn’t have a little fun by the pool at the same time.

“Yah, come on,” Lori said tossing the beach ball they were playing with at her fellow middy’s head.

“Ok, ok,” she said, throwing the ball back, as she climbed in the surprisingly chilly pool water. “Jesus, you'd think that this would be easier to do.”

Morgan submerged herself for a moment, trying to get her bearings and figure out a secret that 22 of the noisiet people she knew didn't already know.

A thought whirled out of the recesses of her mind and the omega popped up out of the water. “I wasn't going to accept the senior team call up.”

It wasn't necessarily a deep, dark secret. But it was a secret that Morgan had tried to make sure didn't see the light of day. But this whole thing wasn't just about Alex, Tobin and Christen. This was about them, as a team, and being better. Not just for themselves, but each other.

“What? Why?” Boxxy questioned, horrified that they might have missed out on the young omega, not only as a player, but as a person.

Morgan lifted herself up out of the water to sit on the edge of the pull. “It was just one of those things, I guess. I was just really nervous.”

“And you almost didn't come to camp?” Abby asked, going back over her memories and trying to figure out if any of them might have been even slightly unwelcoming to the youngster.

“I almost didn't come to camp,” Morgan confirmed. The midfielder leaned back, studying the clouds. “What about you, Boxxy? What's your secret?”

\----Group Four---

“Ok, I’ve got something I can share,” Amy offered. The group had been sitting around the with their Starbucks for over twenty minutes, half finished with their icy drinks. Though oddly the blonde forward had chosen not to get anything to drink, saying she just wasn’t feeling it, though the veggie wrap had been too much to resist.

“We think we might be pregnant again.”

The group was shocked, and then suddenly, they were all there hugging her asking her all sorts of questions. Amy was always careful with her wordage saying ‘we’ were pregnant, not wanting Lauren to feel weird. Female alphas sometimes felt odd, having breasts that would be stimulated to give milk when their omegas were pregnant, but yet not giving birth to a child without having the proper equipment below the waist.

“When will you find out for sure?” Becky questioned, worried about her club teammate. “And does the coaching staff know?”

“Of course the staff knows,” Amy muttered. “If Dawn isn’t on Alex’s case, she’s on mine. And we should find out for sure about the time that we hit the quarterfinals.”

“Congratulations,” Sydney said squeezing her so tight. “I hope you know our pact still stands. Next child you have you know it Sydney, no matter if it's a boy.”

Amy laughed. Happy to get the secret off her chest, more so with the overwhelmingly positive response from her teammates. Maybe the therapist had something going there, she definitely felt closer to the team at least. Though her secret was going to have come out sooner or later, luckily only Cap had been smart enough to put together Ryan’s slip-ups about being an older brother. Though Tobin was probably going to kill her for not saying something to her first, but still it had totally been worth it to see the surprised looks on Alyssa, Sydney, HAO, and Becky’s faces. Tobin would just have to get over, after all she still got the title of godmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were wondering if you guys could give us some suggestions for further 'secret' sharing. We are kind of stuck. And btw we wrote this a long time ago but forgot to post and wasn't sure why we hadn't got any secret sharing ideas...now we know. So if you want some continuing maybe you can help our 'stuckness'.


	12. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone shares their secrets.

Boxxy sighed. The group was looking at her. Lori already admitted to her retirement, making Moe cry about how life wasn’t fair and how she was losing such good friends. Though to be fair, the omega had been overly emotional recently. She had cried at breakfast too, when Christen had taken the last banana nut muffin.

“So you guys remember that time KO and Pinoe had lost us our Dawn approved cheat day during the Algarve Cup?”

The women nodded, none of them had let either woman forget about that incident. How the two thought they could get away with hiding the team van keys in their own hotel room and then not being able to find them after cleaning service had been through. It had been a nightmare, causing the whole team to miss an entire day of practice. The two pranksters never confessed, but the keys were found under their bed, condemning them both in everyone’s eyes.

“Well it might not have been so much them as it was me,” Boxxy said, her cheeks heating as she admitted to something that she hadn’t told anyone, afraid of both Kelley and Pinoe’s wrath more than anything. She had tried being playful, and it had gone so very wrong, so very fast. Turning what could have been funny, into one of the  _ darker  _ incidents in team history.

* * *

“I really thought you guys had planned Riley,” Pinoe muttered, shaking her head. She had hoped for a ‘dirty’ secret from their captain, but still, this was surprising. Too be fair, the blonde pixie’s own secret hadn’t been a very good one. Only Tobin had been too oblivious to notice the short time that ‘Wambinoe’ had been a thing. Cap and Hope, both vets at the time, were all too aware of their two teammates getting it on and subsequent breakup.

How Tobin had missed that was beyond them. The middy had probably been too busy trailing after Alex like a lost puppy. The omega would have both Christen and Tobin wrapped around her little finger before they knew it. When Tobin had to deal with her first shopping trip with her two widely feminine mates, the whole team would be ready with the camera.

“Hey, it’s hard to plan those things,” Cap said, getting slightly defensive. “Just you wait. Hope will be having a little one of her own one of these days soon, and Tobin too, eventually.”

Tobin grunted, bringing her knees up to her chin. “If I can ever  _ woo _ Alex.”

Tobin didn't like being mopey about the situation, but after years of pining for the omega and now her being just out of reach, it was starting to grate on the normally upbeat Alpha.

It didn't help that Alex was theirs, but not theirs.

As long as Alex remained unclaimed in the physical sense, someone else could come and claim their mate. It was setting both Alphas on edge, though the intimate phone call the night before had certainly helped everyone's’ disposition.

“You’ll get there, Tobs,” Christie squeezed the younger Alphas shoulder. “You just have to be a little patient.”

“I know,” Tobin grunted irritably. “It's just...sometimes she seems scared of it all - the heats and mating. And we're trying not to overwhelm her, but it's not like we can stretch courting her out to forever.”

Hope, the one no one thought would ever comfort a teammate other than her own mates, moved pushing Christie away lightly so she had access to Tobin completely. The tall woman took the Alpha’s jaw in one large hand, tilting her head gently until sad tearful eyes met her own hard stare.

“You listen to me Tobin Powell Heath,” Hope said, staring straight into the other Alphas eyes, making sure her message was getting across. “That omega loves you more than anything. Anyone with eyes can see it. She is as much yours and Christen as you two are hers. You can’t rush this.

“You remember what it was like for me with Kelley and Carli? I have been where you are. I know what you are feeling, and you need to not let your fears control you. It will drive you insane and hurt your relationship more than help, especially with Alex being so fragile.”

Tobin growled, not liking anyone referring to the omega as ‘fragile’, even if at this time it was true.

“Don’t growl at me, pup. And listen! You want Alex, well you’re going to have to sack up and wait for her to be ready. Focus on making the time now special because let me tell you, Kelley will not let us forget how we growled and stomped around, driving everyone crazy before she finally let us take it further.”

Tobin nodded. The two had been unbearable to deal with. She could only imagine what would happen to Alex if they let their heads get clouded like her teammates. They needed to keep their heads clear to protect the vulnerable Omega.

“Yeah, ok, Hope. I will do better. I promise,” the midfielder said, wiping away the tears she hadn’t realized were falling. A wet chuckle escaping at her own embarrassment, suddenly realizing that she was opening up to someone who wasn’t Cheney, ARod, Alex, or Christen.

Pinoe saw the sudden blush painting her fellow middy’s cheeks. The blonde pixie was good at one thing at least. She could always lighten the mood. “Ahhh, I see your game, Heath. We all knew about that one already. Don’t think that counts as your secret missy. I want something juicy from you still.”

Christie playfully slapped the beta upside the head, though she was pleased that Tobin was at least smiling now.

“Well…” Tobin started.

* * *

“What do you mean you’re kind of dating Sinc,” Kelley asked, incredulously.

“Well,” JJ drawled, a smirk curling the corner of her mouth. “When an Alpha and an Omega like each other, they sometimes meet up for coffee and other adult things...”

“I know that,” Kelley threw a bag of peanuts at the blonde. “How are you kind of dating Captain Canada?”

“We haven't really defined what we have.” JJ opened the bag of peanuts and started snacking. “We meet up whenever we're in the same town. And don't call her ‘Captain Canada.’ It's offensive.”

“No...” Kling started. “I see what Kelley’s getting at. Sinc is so Canadian that she out Canada’s Canada.”

“That makes no sense.” Ash tried to diffuse the growing situation, wondering when she became the adult here.

She had just admitted to foursome sex, and suddenly, she was the one mediating things. If only Ali were there, the blonde’s mate was always good at corralling Kelley when she got out of control.

“Kling, Kel, this is none of our business. Stop annoying JJ.”

JJ sent the keeper a grateful look, while the other two defenders snorted.

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Kling shook her head. Finding out Captain Canada was doing their little cinnamon roll was shocking but to not get any details was just cruel.

“No, definitely not. She can’t just say something like that and not give us something.”

Kelley was starting to pout, doing the puppy pout that had gotten her more than her fair share of odd sexual favors from her two Alphas.

“Ok, ok,” Ash agreed. She was being the mature one, but even she had to admit, she was curious about what was going on. “How about this, we each get one question. Would that be ok, Julie?”

The blonde omega thought about it. She hadn’t told anyone about her  _ something _ with Sinc. Not even her parents had heard about the Canadian. Sure the two had fallen into bed more than once, but there was something more. Sinc taking her out to play skee ball, making her breakfast in bed, and making her ‘Canada’s remedy’ to colds when she was sick. Things were just so complicated, from working in two different states to living in two different countries. Neither had talked about their growing feelings or even the concept of dating.

“Fine, but I reserve the right to not to answer.” She looked between the Kelley and Meghan, glaring in warning at the two. She knew they could be lewd, but she hoped that they wouldn’t ask anything about the sex, which although fantastic, was a private thing.

“How big is she?” The question flying from Kelley’s lips only seconds after JJ’s agreement to even allow them to ask her anything.

* * *

“What?” Christie asked, astonished that Tobin would have done something so unlike her.

“I didn’t mean to get drunk, and I was just so upset about Alex and things with Christen,” the alpha said, holding her hands up in defense. “Abby’s mom always said if I ever wanted to talk, I could just call.”

“Yeah, well, she didn’t mean when you were drunk off your ass in the middle of the night,” Christie growled.

Hope and Pinoe were too busy laughing to join their captain in scolding their teammate.

Tobin shrugged helplessly, more than a little embarrassed. “I know, Cap, trust me. Now I can't even look Mrs. Wambach in the face.”

“What I want to know,” Hope managed to gasp out. “Is what those two had done to get you so tied up in knots that you got drunk.”

“It was just after the Olympics,” Tobin rubbed her face for a moment. “Christen and I were getting pretty serious and Alex’s behavior was becoming a little... erratic.”

“Erratic?” Cap questioned sharply. Alex certainly wasn't the calmest member of the team, but she tended to keep her personal life quiet.

“Yeah,” Tobin shrugged, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “It got so bad that Sinc came by the apartment one day after practice and talked to her for a long time.”

The group went silent, Pinoe no longer laughing and any sense of humor gone from Hope’s eyes. The group now wondering what Sinc could possibly have said, and even more, if this had been the start of what would grow into her heat suppression.

“Did you ever ask her about it?” Hope asked, her voice coming off with an edge. She wasn’t a fan of the Canadian, though to be fair, she wasn’t really a fan of anyone other than her mates.

Tobin shook her head. “I...I didn’t even remember that until you started asking about that night I got drunk. Alex got better, more like the old Alex, after that.”

“Do you think it could have...you know, started this,” Kling said, her hands gesturing to nothing in the air.

The midfielder just shrugged, the idea that Sinc might have known about Alex’s heat suppression and her crush on the Alpha pair was spinning in her head now, angering her normally calm inner Alpha. She trusted Christine normally, but when it came to her Omega, no one was safe.

Christie rubbed the young Alpha’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, so much. We’ll call her together and see if she can’t offer some insight into the enigma that is Alex Morgan.”

* * *

“Amy didn't want dogs.” The words rushed out of Lauren's mouth so quickly that the midfielder blushed, but she couldn't take the almost oppressive silence anymore.

And true to a silent promise that she had made to Tobin, she was keeping an eye on Alex. The omega forward was slowly starting to tense up the longer this went on, withdrawing more and more into her chair.

“Amy loves Loki,” Whit muttered in disbelief.

And it was true, Amy did love Loki, almost as much as she loved her mate and child.

“Yeah, well Amy also thinks that he just showed up.” Lauren rubbed the back of her neck for a moment. “I got him from a family across town that was going to take him to the pound.”

The corners of Alex’s mouth curled at the edges. “Lauren Cheney, Amy would kill you if she knew that.”

Lauren shrugged. “That’s why she is never going to find out, right?”

* * *

“If any of you dare tell Boxxy, I will smother you in your sleep,” HAO threatened. “But...I destroyed her lucky sock and secretly replaced it.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Syd cursed, everyone turning to look at the woman. No one had expected the curse to come from the woman. “She really believes in that lucky mojo shit.”

“When did you do it? And how did you manage to get it to look like the original dirty, beat up one?”

Alyssa was impressed. Heather had obviously put a lot into her master ‘Sock Replacement’ Scheme.

“I don't really want to discuss it.” Heather mumbled, a faraway look on her face.

* * *

Ali considered her small list of secrets contemplatively. Both Alphas had already let go of their secrets, which meant it was now the Omegas turn.

Of the three Omegas, she wasn’t newly mated or fragile, which meant that she should probably go first.

* * *

“What about you, Hope?” Tobin diverted her attention to the keeper, hoping that she could ignore the growing pit of rage in her belly for the Canadian captain.

“I'm going to propose to Carli and Kelley when we win.” Hope managed to keep her voice calm and level, though a bubble of giddy excitement welled up in her chest. “I have the rings picked out and everything.”

Tobin grinned, because honestly if there was one thing in the world that could distract her from her own problems, it was the stupidly giddy smile that Hope got whenever she talked about her mates.

“Are you planning on retiring?” Cap asked seriously. It was a well known argument issue amongst the team, when mates were separated by club play and it added strain to the bond. Hope, Kelley and Carli were separated by an entire country during the season. And while they handled it better than most would, it still caused them problems.

“I'm thinking I have another year, maybe two left in me.” Hope said seriously. “I might look into getting my coaches license, but for the most part, I'd be happy to live with those two and start raising a family.”

Pinoe surprised everyone, diving into to hug the keeper. “I’m so proud of you, Hope. I can’t say I know someone that deserves a family more than you.” The Beta squeezed her friend harder.

Tobin smiled. “She’s right. And before Megan calls it, I get to be godmother to any future pups!”

* * *

“Ok, ok, here goes nothing you guys.” Ali breathed out deeply, looking down at the floor where her hands were picking at her socks. “I haven’t told Ash this, but I forgot to take my birth control when I we last spent time with Ella and Erin. I mean, I guess I should have mentioned that they are our complementary pair. Not that that is the point, but I, well we, had a lot of...shared sexual experiences that week. It was-”

“Ali, you’re rambling, sweetie,” Whitney said, squeezing her fellow defender’s knee.

“Fine.” Ali finally looked her fellow teammates in the eye. “I thought I was pregnant for like two and a half weeks. And...and I wasn’t sure if it was going to be Ashlyn’s or Erin’s pups. And frankly I didn't care, because that just seems like it would be the best thing in the world, having their pups.”

Listening to others talk about their significant others had always been a strange feeling to Alex. But listening to Ali, talk about wanting her Alphas pups, was another thing entirely.

Mating and pups was something that most omegas eventually wanted, though there were always exceptions to the rule. It was just the way they were wired. And there was something about the look in Ali's eyes, when she talked about her mate and her complementary pair, you could feel the love that she had for them.

* * *

Alyssa shifted uncomfortably, very aware of the states directed at her while she twiddled her thumbs.

“I don't know if you guys remember, but when I first got called up, I was dating a girl named Cassie. She used to play soccer too at Penn.” She looked up noting that they were all nodding their heads, this making the cramping feeling in her stomach feel so much worse. “Well I used to write her poetry. Not like everyday, but at least once a week just so she would know that I...well that I loved her I guess or thought I loved her anyway. But I guess what I'm trying to get out is that when she broke up with me, she took all the poetry that I written her and shared it with a bunch of our friends and a lot of them just were laughing and making fun of me for it. It's the reason I don't talk with many people from college. I just… I was so broken after that. I couldn't believe she would do something like that.”

Tears flowed down the keeper’s face. Becky wasn't normally good at comforting anyone other than her omega and sometimes Kelley when she got overly emotional about some fight she was having with her alphas. Still the defender didn't hesitate to wrap her fellow alpha in her arms letting her cry until the tears became nothing more than sniffles.

“It's ok, Lys,” she whispered into the younger girl's hair. “That won't ever happen again. We will never let anyone like that near you again, ok? You're safe with us.”

HAO whipped the tears that had fallen from her own eyes. She hadn't ever been as close to the Naeher as some of the others on the team, but she still considered the girl part of her weird and wacky family. “I will totally kill her for you if you want.”

This earned a watery chuckle from the tearful woman.

“Hell girl, I'll even help you hide that  _ bitch’s  _ body,” Syd offered, not the first time having offered such a favor to a teammate.

* * *

“What about you, Squirrel?” Ashlyn laughed. “What big bad secret have you been hiding from your teammates?”

The Omega grimaced. She had long and hard about what she should share, but after Ash and JJ’s truth, she felt she had offer something just as good. She hadn't planned to share this particular secret, but in truth, it had been eating away at her slowly.

“Ok, but you guys have to promise not to tell Hope or Carli.”

Kling clapped her friend on the back. “Oh no, what did you do, Kel?”

“Just promise, ok?” Kelley nervously played with her fingers, bending them until they started to hurt from the odd angels.

“Fine,” they are all agreed. “We promise.”

“We’ll we were all really drunk one night and...I may have used Hope’s old polaroid camera to take a picture of them, when they were naked and..Hope was tied to Carli,” Kelley winced as she said the last bit.

“Squirrel, you better have destroyed that picture,” Ash hissed. She could only imagine how pissed Erin and her would have been if Ella or Ali had done that. Not to mention, Hope had already had her privacy violated once; the nudes she had taken on her phone hacked and shared for all the internet to view. If Hope found out about this, Kelley would be banned from their room for the rest of the camp, if not longer.

The Omega groaned. “They just look so beautiful...I couldn’t get rid of it!”

“Please tell me you have it somewhere safe at least?” JJ asked, feeling like her friend was in some serious trouble on this one.

“Well ummmmm….about that, I may have misplaced it?”

* * *

“How did we not know you used to fangirl over Cap?” Alyssa asked.

“Well I managed not to squeal like you did,” Syd said, rolling her eyes.

Almost all of the new girls had sequeled meeting the Christie Rampone. She was a legend both on and off the field. Syd, though, was known for giving some of the newbies crap over their fangirl nature. She had particularly tortured Moe for two months when the Omega had fangirled over both Cap and Abby.  

“None of you tell Moe.”

“You are seriously the worst,” Amy said, shaking her head. Glad she hadn’t admitted to her school girl like crush on Christie when she had originally gotten her call up. It was just a thing, loving Christie Rampone. How could you not love that icon?

* * *

“Ali kind of already knows this because we played on Tyreso at the same time, but I dated Marta during that time.”

“Wow,” Carli whistled, her eyebrows raising. She hadn’t expected her teammate to have dated the Brazilian. The woman was one hot Alpha. “That’s impressive.”

“That’s not really the secret though.” Whitney grimaced looking around. Her eyes met Ali’s. Her fellow defender had been there during the relationship, but she hadn’t known how close the two actually were. “I almost mated her. Like we were planning to until I went to play for the Houston Dash. We were taking a break since we were so far apart, and we both had needs so we agreed that we could see others and well that’s when Becky asked me out. I didn’t expect to like her so much, but I knew from the end of that date that Marta wasn’t the one for me.”

“Does Becky know?” Ali questioned softly, something about Whit’s shameful tone resonating against her own instincts.

“No,” Whit muttered, fiddling with her phone. “It's never really come up, and after all this time, I can't bring myself to do it.”

* * *

“I punched Ash in the face because she made Whit cry.” Becky’s voice was so serious that HAO and Syd almost thought that she was kidding.

Alyssa on the other hand, knew all about an Alpha's instinct to protect. Especially when newly mated.

“You broke her cheekbone!” They all remembered the injury Ash had had not to long ago, but it seemed ridiculous to think the defender could have done something like that to her teammate.

“She made Whit cry,” Becky reiterated stonily.

Finally realizing that Becky wasn't kidding, the two omegas exchanged glances, each making a mental note to never make Whit cry.

“You broke her face!” Alyssa almost shouted, shocked she would have done something so...so Alpha. Of course Ash had said that it was from a surfing accident and they had all had no reason to doubt her at the time. Knowing the truth now however changed things.

“Yeah, never get on Broony’s bad side,” Syd chuckled, mentally adding the woman to her list of ‘if I ever need help murdering someone’.

* * *

“Sarah and I are separated.” The secret slipped out of Abby's mouth so quietly that it almost wasn't heard.

“What?” Moe’s expression was lost, eyes wide with a hint of growing distress. The poor omega had received a ridiculous amount of bad news that day, and it was unbalancing her. “Why?”

“These things happen kid,” Boxxy soothed gently, one hand reaching out to pat Abby's shoulder.

Abby's marital problems may have been a secret for the newer players, but it was as plain as day to those who knew the couple. The forward’s moods were so much more erratic as of late, especially after getting off the phone with Sarah. It was the reason the Alpha was currently paying US Soccer for a dent in one of the lockers, having let her anger get the best of her after one particularly rough practice.

“It's already getting better,” Abby agreed, despite the doubt that lingered in her mind. “Every couple has their rough moments and as soon as this World Cup is over, we can focus more on us.”

Moe shook her head nodding, though not able to stop the fear that coiled in her stomach. Ali and Ashlyn would definitely be finding the midfielder in their bed that night. She looked up to them, ‘the perfect couple’. They often held the Omega when things became to rough for the younger girl to handle.

She thought Abby and Sarah were so solid. If they could break up, then anyone on the team could do the same. None of them were safe: Lauren and Amy, Becky and Whitney, not to mention Hope, Carli, Kelley. The team always felt the tremors of every fight the threesome had; if they broke up, then the damage would be catastrophic to them all. The Omega didn’t even want to think about the latest couple. Tobin, Christen, and Alex were unstable as it was. What if they couldn’t make it work either?

* * *

“You guys know how I like to prank some of you?” Kling asked, smirking when she received the middle finger from both Ash and JJ, two victims of her most recent nefarious plot. “Well I was trying to play one on team O’Harli but-”

“Oh my god,” KO exclaimed, hitting the girl on the head with a pillow. “You are so lucky Hope and Carli didn’t kill you.”

“Oh trust me they were too busy doing something else.” The smirk on Klings face was absolutely filthy.

“What were they doing?” Ash questioned warily.

“They were KOing KO into the mattress.” Kling’s smirk only grew wider.

“What? Why don't I remember this?” Kelley questioned, not an ounce of embarrassment to her name.

“Well,” Kling drawled. “It's pretty hard to see when you're getting it from both ends.”

Ashlyn chortled while JJ made gagging noises.

“Wait when exactly did you do this?”

“Are you saying you get it like that so much you don’t know when Kling could have possibly seen you?” Ash asked, trying both to embarrass her friend and generally curious because if they did it like that all the time, she was definitely going to need to ask Carli and Hope for some tips on their stamina and technique. She and Erin had only done that once or twice, normally only when they were both in rut and even that had been a major stress to their systems, leaving the two Alphas with hangover like symptoms the next day.

Kelley actually blushed this time. “I don’t believe that’s any of your business, Harris.”

“Oh my god you guys! She totally does.” The tiny defender clutched her side already hurting from laughing so hard. She never knew her secret would result in such wonderful blackmail opportunities.  

“You all are just jealous,” Kelley said, burying herself in the blankets they had brought, refusing to come up again until they apologized with an improv ‘silly sorry song’, something she often made her mates did when they upset her.

* * *

Alex blew a deep breath through her mouth, opening her eyes only when there was no air left in her lungs. “I guess it’s my turn.”

Nausea had settled firmly in the pit of her stomach, the closer it had gotten to it being her turn. There was no technique that would make the process easier. This secret, this tiny and broken piece of her psyche would have to crawl its way out of her throat, it was so shameful to the forward.

“Take your time,” Lauren looped an arm around the Omegas shoulders, drawing her into a side hug. “We have all day, if you need it.”

“I just…” the Omega choked on her own words. “I don’t even know how to say it.”

Ali moved to sit in front of the forward, placing her hands on the woman’s knees. “Alex, I need you to just listen to me, ok? Take a deep breath, and let it out. Now another deep breath, and out. Good good. Just focus on the feeling of my hands on your knees and Lauren’s arm around you. You are here with us. People who love you. No matter what you have to say, it won’t change our love for you. It can only help, getting out whatever you have to say.”

Whitney moved behind Ali, putting her head on her fellow defender’s shoulder. They had both done something similar for Ash time and time again as the Alpha was prone to both bouts of depression and intense anxiety. Breathing and feeling often helped in such difficult times. It seemed to help the trembling Omega before them as well as they all moved closer so their physical presence could be felt.

“Sinc was trying to look out for me.” The words scraped against her tongue, an almost physical reminder that even coming off of one of her greatest moments, she had been broken.

“What does Sinc have to do with anything?” Against her better judgement, Carli stopped the Omegas train of thought. The Canadian Alpha had promised Cap that she would keep an eye on the younger US players, something that all of the International team captains did as a courtesy.

“She was just trying to help.” Alex whimpered, curling in as tight as she could. “She set me up with this person. A friend of hers because I didn’t want to go out, as you all know now, because I was in love already, but my body seemed even more needy. It wanted an alpha’s knot. At the time I thought it was ok with just having any alpha’s knot.”

The Omega went quiet, her eyes looking far away. She was somewhere in her head at a different time and place, far away from her friends. This worried the players more than they cared to admit. Their Alex might just be more damaged than any of them had ever realized before.

“Al, sweetie, you’ve been denying yourself that for months now,” Lauren reminded her as several moments of silence passed, pulling her from her own mind with as she tightened her arms around the Omega letting her know they were still there. She did not get where this story was going, but she knew whatever it was leading to, she wasn’t going to like it. “Did Sinc know about all of  _ this _ ,” she gestured in the air, “that you were hurting yourself so badly?”

None of them could believe, nor wanted to believe, that their friend would not have told them about Alex’s condition. The Canadian forward was just too nice and thoughtful.

“I tried to take her knot but, my body, it just rejected it.” The phantom memory of gut wrenching pain echoed through her body, causing the omega to flinch. “Alison, the Alpha, took me to the ER. I was referred to an Internal Specialist and they put me on the suppressants. Alison wanted to tell Sinc, but I made her promise not to. It wasn't her fault that I couldn't take it.”

The shame filled confession was heartbreaking, a look at the damage done to the young woman.

“When did this happen, Alex?” A seething pit of rage built in Carli’s stomach. They had trusted the Canadian with their younger players, and it turned out that she hadn't quite measured up to the job.

“Just after the Olympics,” Alex confessed. “Right after Christen's first cap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: So everyone...I want reviewers to leave a comment voting which 'secret' they'd like me to write out in a one-shot. I'm only going to write one so choose wisely. Be specific it can either be them sharing their secret with their significant other or me writing out the secret in present time showing how it happened. However anything involving Alex's secret will be written about here so don't pick that one.


	13. Gang Up on Sinc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christian find out the truth about their future mate and Sinclair is on the receiving end of a lot of angry Alphas.

Lauren walked out of the room, her feelings jumbled in a mixed basket of emotion donuts. On one hand, she wanted to kill whoever had hurt Alex on instinct. The girl had wormed her way into almost every player's’ heart. Lauren’s big bleeding heart was no exception, especially now that Alex was looking to mate one of the New Kids. On the other hand, she wanted to find out more before they took any action; she was one of the more sensible Alphas after all.

She had so many things flitting through her mind that she didn’t notice Tobin and Christian on the other side of the door until she ran into them. Carli, who had been following her out, crashed into her with a thump from behind. It was a four person pile up.

“Where do you think you two are going?” Cheney asked. Her eyes narrowed as the four allowed for some space.

Tobin looked her friend back in the eye, trying to stare her down. “Now that you guys are leaving, we are going to see Lex.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Carli said, grabbing the back of Press’s hoodie as she tried to sidestep them. “Alex needs some time to herself.”

“Why?” The growl rumbled out of Christen’s throat, her green eyes narrowed dangerously.

“She just needs some time,” Lauren spoke, her voice soothing. The duo were dangerously close to the edge. It was obvious that their link to the Omega was in full effect, allowing them to feel the emotional pain and sorrow Alex was going through at the moment.

Cheney didn't doubt that she and Carli could keep control of both Tobin and Christen if it came down to it. But Alex was on the other side of that door, and the last thing that she needed was being crowded by the two Alphas. But even more so, she didn't need an all-out Alpha war over who got to see her when. It would inevitably lead to the young Omega feeling even more guilty. “She had a rough time talking.”

There was a pause. Christen’s puppy dog eyes watched the door, her heart wanting to be on the other side with their future mate. Rationally, she knew the Alphas wouldn't be keeping them from Alex unless their presence would only make things worse.

Suddenly Tobin spoke, her voice almost a whisper. Only with their Alpha ears were they barely able to catch it. “It...it didn't have anything to do with Sinc did it?”

“How did you…” Carli started, amazed and suspicious of how exactly Tobin knew that. Had her fellow middy not told them everything she knew about Alex’s sickness? If there was even a tiny bit of information held back that might have saved Alex one iota of pain, then there was going to be hell to pay.

Lauren cut her off. “I think we need to talk to our lovely Canadian captain. Carli, why don't you take them to where the other vets are meeting?”

At the end of their respective meetings, Carli and Hope had sent almost simultaneous messages about needing the vets to talk to Sinc. Apparently, they both knew something was up. The Canadian obviously knew something about Alex they didn't. Fortunately, KO had accidentally been included in those messages. She was very helpful in suggesting to bring JJ along for the sole purpose of getting Christine to answer her phone. If it didn't come from the cute blonde defender, she probably wouldn't answer the American's call so close to a tournament for fear of them trying to psych her out.

The plan didn't originally include having Tobin and Christen there for the call. They were both too volatile, what with the prospect of protecting their future mate and feeling Alex’s torrent of emotions through their fledgling bond. Now, it seemed plans had changed.

“What about Sinc?” Christen asked, glaring at Tobin. What did her mate know that she didn't? They told each other everything.

Tobin's body language became stiffer, her eyes flicked towards Cheney and she jerked her chin left. It seemed to be a signal, for what neither Cheney or Carli knew, because Christen growled again.

“Alright, you two,” Lauren started to herd the younger Alphas down the hall. “Let's have a team meeting.”

Carli manhandled Christen, following the two midfielders, mind turning over the information that she had and the information that she most likely didn't have.

And in that was the knowledge of Alex's trauma. Rejecting a knot was akin to a sexual assault - it was painful, a tormenting memory that included severe pain and often tearing and other trauma.

If Alex had hidden that since 2013, had suppressed her heats out of fear and pain, then she had a steep hill to climb before she was even considered sound again.

Lauren stopped, remembering what she had been thinking about when she first left the room. “Carli, make sure they get to the room and don't call Sinc by themselves. I have to talk to Amy. Wait for me to get there to start, ok? I think I can help Tobin and Christen’s mood a little.”

The group looked at her quizzically but she just waved them off as she took off to find her mate. Ryan was with the baby sitter today. Hopefully, Amy had not yet to pick him up. He would not appreciate being dropped right back off with the sitter. He already complained about missing his two mommas.

Lauren needed Amy’s help on this one. She might just be able to help Alex work through some stuff, and with any luck, keep Tobin and Christen from falling too far into the pit of Alex’s despair. Things could be fixed. Baby Horse was used to Amy, more so than the other two Omegas that had been left with her. Ali and Whit were nice, but they weren’t as close to the suffering forward.

Lauren stalked down the hall, following her bond to Amy. The forward was picking up trash from the snacks that her group had had during “story time”.

“Hey Babe,” Amy's bright voice cut through the Alphas building rage. “How was it with your group?”

“Not so good,” Lauren tugged her mate away from their teammates. Dropping her voice so that only her mate could hear her. She spoke quickly, “I need you to go to the conference room where we started this morning and help Ali and Whit. Alex's secret was a bit more involved than we thought it would be and she's really emotional.”

Amy nodded once and separated from her mate to head towards the conference room. ‘Emotional’ was the word that the team used when an Omega was so volatile that they might lash out against someone that they didn't know very well.

It was best if they were only around their Alpha(s) or another Omega that they felt safe with. Amy was that one for her.

Whit was fairly new to the team, and Ali had been out for about a year with her knee injury. Pia had often practiced the idea of housing people with the ones that they shared a position or close field relationship with, to foster a relationship between the two players.

Amy had grown close to Alex, and vice versa.

“Is there anything I should know?” The Omega asked.

Lauren hesitated before sighing. “She rejected an Alpha’s knot a little over two and a half years ago.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, this just got deeper than we ever could have dreamed.”

* * *

“What do you mean, Tobin Powell Heath?” Christen growled. She was finally hearing what her mate knew about Sinc in regards to Alex.

“I just didn't remember, babe. I swear! I would have told you otherwise.”

“What did she do to her?” Christen was walking a fine line. She could feel Tobin's anger through their bond, fueling her own. And the aching, heart wrenching fear from Alex was just driving it up a notch.

“I don't know.” Tobin murmured honestly. “But I'm going to find out.”

* * *

Amy walked into the conference room and paused to assess the situation.

Ali was crouched in front of Alex, rubbing her knee gently, trying to get her to calm down. Whit hovered behind the other defender, painfully unsure of what to do. Both of the Omegas were as far away from Alex as possible, while trying to keep her from feeling like she had been left alone.

Amy walked forward, drawing the forward into her arms and lap, murmuring gently into her ear when the younger forward struggled slightly.

Hearing Amy's gentle voice calmed Alex down slightly.

In Alex's mind, Amy was safe. She was an Omega that Alex knew exceptionally well. And she was mated - although so were the other two - but with Amy, she was safe. She had always been safe.

Tears streamed down Alex’s face, finally letting the emotions that had been building up inside out. She was safe. She could fall apart now.

* * *

 

“Hey, babe,” Sinc said, her voice dropping an octave. A tone she only used with JJ. “Missing your favorite forward?”

The blonde defender winced. She should have warned Christine before the Canadian started talking. The others, especially the Alphas, already had their protective behavior on high alert with Alex. The room stunk of it. The last thing the Omega wanted was them going after her ‘booty call’ or whatever it was they had.

Hope let out a low growl. Christie, who was sitting next to the keeper and usually the one to keep things in control, did nothing. Her face showing her equal displeasure with Sinclair.

Boxxy snatched the phone from the Omega’s hand, her expression darkening even more as Abby ushered JJ out the door.

The Omega didn't need to hear this.

“JJ?” Sinc’s voice softened with concern.

“Not so much,” Boxxy rumbled, continuing on before Sinc could interrupt. “We need to chat, and just so you know, you have all of the US vets here as well as Tobin and Christen Press.”

The more formal tone told Sinc that something was wrong. By unspoken agreement, the captains of the different teams spoke one-on-one so that everyone was on an equal footing. It was a concerted effort to keep the territorial Alphas calm if the subject of conversation was sensitive.

Whole group of Alphas ganging up on one indicated that a territorial or agreed upon line had been breached.

Right now, the U.S. Alphas wanted Sinc to be afraid, subconsciously trying to make the Canadian mimic Alex's fear and uncertainty.

They wanted Sinc to feel hunted.

“About what?” Sinc tried to remain calm, something that was more difficult than it should have been, considering she doubted it was her relationship with JJ that the Americans were upset about. That left a very limited list of things that it could be.

And none of them were good.

“How about the fact that you let Alex suffer through heats unattended?” Carli snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. “Or that you felt her situation desperate enough to try and intervene, but didn’t see fit to inform anyone else?”

Christie growled a low warning at the midfielder, trying to keep the conversation at least somewhat civil. Hope growled back, low and dangerous, even as she wrapped an arm around the midfielder’s shoulders to draw her closer. Boxxy took a step back, conceding ground as she eyed Carli, hackles raising at the unexpected display of temper.

The keeper was as shocked as everyone else. The bond between the two alphas seethed with rage, and when prodded, a flood of new emotions came through. More of the white hot anger, a tinge of shame and a deep, overwhelming sadness.

Carli was the most reserved Alpha on the team. She wasn't prone to outbursts on or off the field, she didn't hold grudges and she generally kept to herself.

That Carli Lloyd was pissed enough to attack another Alpha that wasn't trying to poach on her mates, was a bad sign.

“Fuck,” Sinc cursed. She had hoped the whole ‘Alex situation’ would never come back to bite her in the ass. “Listen, I’m sorry. Alex...she had it under control when I last talked to her. She seemed fine. I trusted her to take care of it.”

Carli laughed, a cold and distant sound. “And you just thought it was fixed? She fucking rejected a knot. _Your friend’s_ knot.”

Tobin and Christen gasped, this being the first time they had heard what exactly happened to Alex. The others had refused to tell them before the call for fear they would go off the wall.

Tobin’s intake of air, immediately turned into a deep rumble, starting in her chest and coming out as a low, reverberating growl. Christen was too shocked. Everything was being put into place in her mind. Alex’s hesitance. Alex’s heat cycle. Her lack of trust. Everything was so fucked up in a way that was almost damning their fate as future mates. Their timeline was blown to hell.

“What did you do?” Tobin’s growl amped up to a full snarl, teeth flashing dangerously as she spoke. “And why didn’t you tell _me?”_

Christine could hear the anger in her NWSL teammate. “Listen, I called Buelher, ok? She was the most senior player on your team at the time. She said she would get in touch with y’all.”

The emphasis on Sinc having been fine just passing the buck to Buelher boggled the midfielders mind. The Canadian should have told Tobin. She knew that the midfielder was Alex’s best friend, or was at least supposed to be.

Dammit, she had been the one that needed to know.

Buelher had been battling concussion symptoms and had barely been able to handle herself, much less Alex. No wonder none of them had ever heard of the incident. Buelher probably didn’t even remember Sinc’s call. Just to be safe, Christie left the room to call their old teammate, who they would later learn confirmed having no memory of Alex situation or Captain Canada’s call.

“What. The. Hell. Happened?” Tobin enunciated every word carefully, making sure that there was no room for misinterpretation. If Sinc had hurt Alex, Canada might just need a new captain.

“I set her up with a friend,” Sinc explained quickly. She had been on a team with hot tempered Alphas before. She knew when to call it quits and come clean with every little dirty detail you had. “I knew Alison from college. She’s a healthy, athletic unattached Alpha. And for a lack of a better term, Alex needed to be fucked. That's what they both agreed too.”

Tobin paled with rage, silently vowing to have a little chat with Captain Canada the next time she saw her. Christen gripped her, nails digging into her arm as she fought her own building rage.

“You mean you basically forced her to have sex with a stranger?” Carli sneered, mind flashing back to Alex’s fear. “And you didn't tell anyone besides a defender with a concussion who could barely remember what day of the week it was?”

“No one forced Alex to do anything!” Sinc snapped, teeth actually clicking on the other end of the line. “She needed it! I offered someone that I knew she would be safe with. It's not like they just went and fucked. Alison had pulled out all the stops, taking her all over the place for their date. Then well...you know.”

“You still could have fucking told us about her body rejecting your friend’s knot,” Carli pointed out. She understood things a little better but still wasn’t happy.

“She begged me not to. Have you seen that girl cry? She was a sobbing mess. And it's not like I didn’t do a follow up check, she set up a meeting with a therapist. Whether she went...I’m not so sure now.”

“It's Alex,” Lauren interrupted sharply. “She didn't want it to become a big deal, she didn't want to be a burden. And you didn't even bother to find out why she was avoiding a knot. You probably made her feel guilty that she would be taking attention away from everyone else's pursuits to worry about her. She felt pressured, like she had no other choice. So she did.”

“I wanted her to get better on her own,” Sinc tried, knowing that ‘yes’, she had messed up, but the Americans were blowing her part way out of proportion. She understood, one of their own was hurting, and they needed an Alpha to take their anger out on. “Because I knew everyone else was having there own issues.”

“Issues?” Boxxy questioned, trying to figure out Sincs reasoning. The Canadian was too kind to have intentionally screwed Alex over. She had to have had a reason.

“Rampone was across the country with children. Abby was across the country too, only she was trying to keep her relationship from going off the rails. And Tobin? She was too wrapped up with Christen to really talk to seriously.”  Sinc explained, trying to calm down. She could understand the Americans rage. Hell, if it had been one of her players, there would have already been bloodshed.

“So you spoke to Alex?” Christen grit through her teeth, trying to create a mental timeline. “What tipped you off that something was wrong?”

Christine swallowed. “We agreed to go try a new bar before the Olympics. When I went to pick her up, she was agitated and distant. I, well, my Alpha noticed that she smelled different. Something seemed to have changed with her. She was overheating. When I asked her about it, she said she was having trouble with her heats. I should have known that the moment I walked in when my...little Alpha responded to the pheromones in the apartment.”

Tobin let out a roar. “What do you mean responded? You better not have fucking touched her. I swear I will-”

“Shut up before you say something you’ll regret, Heath,” Christine growled. “I never fucking touched her ok? There was a twitch, that was all, you know how Omega heats are for unmated Alphas. But I don’t feel that way towards your Omega, so calm the fuck down.”

Christen growled, but wrapped her arms around her mate. She could feel Tobin seething through their bond. “So what happened then?”

“She asked if I knew somebody that could help her out. She seemed uncomfortable about asking though, which I thought was just because she was basically asking me to set her up. I told her Alison was available. They had met before the Olympics and seemed to hit it off but nothing ever happened. Now though, I can see she was probably hung up on the two of you at the time.”

Tobin snarled viciously, eyes blazing with rage. Her instincts were divided - rage at Sinc for mucking about where she wasn't needed and shame that Alex felt she had to hide this piece of herself away from her best friend.

Ranpone breathed through her nose, trying to reign in her temper. She nodded to Boxxy.

“Alright Sinc,” Boxxy swallowed her own anger down. This was a mess of everyone's making, but now all of the players knew the whole truth or at least what they hoped was whole truth. With no more surprises, they could fix this. “We’ll talk later. We need to calm Tobin and Christen down.”

“Alright,” the Canadian forward felt sick. “Keep me updated.”

“Wait,” Abby said, stopping Boxxy from hanging up the phone. “We need to have a chat about something else.”

“What know?” the Canadian huffed.

Christie caught the forward’s eye, understanding exactly what was going on. She pointed to Boxxy and then at Christen and Tobin. The defensive midfielder got the message taking the two out of the room.

“What exactly are your intentions with JJ?” Christie asked, her voice as serious as it was before. It was time for the Sinc shake down, which before could have waited until after the tournament. Now, though, they already had her own the phone. Why waste the opportunity?

Julie had a special place in the older defender’s heart. She saw a lot of herself in the bubbly blonde and had even come to think of her almost as a kid sister, someone she and the other vets would go at any links to protect.

“Uhhhh…” Sinc mumbled, not expecting this turn in conversation. “Ummmm…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Back! What you think?


	14. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy Alex talks to Amy and her future mates.

“Lex,” Amy whispered. “Just breathe with me.”

The older Omega put Alex’s hand on her chest, letting her feel every intake of breath as she let it in and then let it out again. The poor girl had started to hyperventilate almost as soon as the tears began to fall.

Alex struggled to draw her breath in evenly - her lungs burned and struggled to get the air she so desperately needed.

She knew that most of this was her fault. She was a grown ass woman; she should have never let it get as far as needing Sinc to help. She should have been an adult and handled it on her own, but the idea of it, seeking out someone who hadn't been Tobin or Christen, had been impulsive.

And then Sinc had been there, concerned, but also quietly disapproving.

“I’m…” she gasped out as she tried to draw breaths as tears streamed down her face, tasting salt on her tongue as she opened her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“Lexy Bear,” Amy soothed. “Nothing's your fault. Or anyone’s fault for that matter. Not Tobin’s. Or Christen’s. Or even Sinc’s. It was just a bad set of circumstances in an even worse situation.”

Alex made a sound of disagreement as she looked away, not willing to believe the truth in her friend's words. Amy grabbed her chin, turning her face so she was forced to look the older woman in the face.

“You listen to me, Alex Morgan,” Amy said, more firmly this time. “This woman. This isn’t you. You are strong and brave...and Alex fucking Morgan. You have made one mistake. Do you know what that is?”

Alex’s tears had stopped flowing, but her eyes still held them, waiting for the cue to let the next round fall. “I fell for a mated pair?”

Amy smiled bitterly. “No, silly. Those two love you. The mistake you made was not coming to me or one of the others. You need to talk to us. Be open. That’s the only way we can get through this. This weird little family of ours can’t survive without you telling us when something is bothering you no matter how small or, in this case, big it is.”

Alex curled further into Amy, hiding her eyes in the blonde's neck. “What if they weren't ready? I could have lost them. I could have lost everyone.”

“You'll never lose all of us, Lex.” Amy punctuated the statement by pressing a gentle kiss to Alex's forehead. “You'll never lose those two loons either. You belong here, with us. And we're here for you. We always will be.”

“Do you think it’ll all be happy one day, all of us?” Alex asked, her voice small.

Amy let her small smile form into something more real. “You want to know what I see for the future?”

Alex nodded, not moving her head from where it was tucked against the older woman.

“I see me pregnant, for the final time hopefully. Lauren and I want a big family, so at least five. A whole handful of little pups running around. Maybe even an adopted one or two. I see you next to me, pregnant with your second set of twins. You always did have to outdo everyone, Lexy,” she said, feeling the Omega against her chuckling. “Tobin is going to be better that pregnancy. For your first, she was nuts, constantly wanting you off your feet. Though, to be fair, she wasn’t as bad as Christen. She was a health food nut, and she could smell even the smallest bit of chocolate in your house. She also signed you up for every yoga class they had for pregnant Omegas. Then after the babies, the first set of twins, you and she took them to a Mommy and me yoga class together. Tobin went but she was too busy filming every little thing and posting it. I mean, I was bad with Ryan, but she was nuts.”

Alex giggled again, feeling lighter. “Tell me about the others,” she demanded, her voice almost excited now.

“Whitney’s first kid is an Omega girl, and Becky won’t let anyone around them, especially not the Alphas on the team. Poor, Ash. She basically cried when Becky wouldn’t let her hold her niece. Syd-”

“No tell me more about Ashlyn and what happens to her and Ali,” Alex begged. Her emotions were turning more into a mix of sad and remorse. It was coming through the bond, that much she could tell. She was desperate not to feel that way. She wouldn’t let whatever Christen and Tobin were feeling twist her own emotions. She was just starting to feel better, Amy’s soothing pheromones surrounding her like the softest, warmest cashmere blanket.

“Oh those two? They had a whole litter. All of them are put on a surfboard as soon as they can walk. And let’s not forget Uncle Kyle. Can’t you just see him giving all the little ones their first haircut.”

“And team O’Harli?”

Amy actually laughed at this one. “If my guess is right, Kelley is going to get pregnant after the next Olympics, if not before.”

“How many kids do they have,” the younger Omega asked, yawning.

“Four in total. Hope and Carli couldn’t keep her hands off Kelley, and we both know that Kelley just pretends to protest. She wants as many pups as they do.”

“That sounds nice.” Alex murmured, starting to relax.

She could nap, just like this - curled into Amy where she was safe and warm.

Amy hummed gently, relaxing back to give Alex a better position.

She knew Alex was probably exhausted. It had been a long week, and they were headed into their first game in a couple of days.

And with the Alphas all kinds of pissed off, a nap didn't sound like a bad idea.

* * *

“Tobin, do you feel that?” Christen asked. Her eyelids were feeling heavy.

The midfielder was smiling. “You mean, Alex? Yeah, I think she’s getting sleepy.”

The two Alphas strolled down the hallway. There was no need to rush, not while Alex was this calm.

As they neared their original room, they paused long enough to share a kiss before separating.

Like Alex and probably the rest of the team, they were exhausted.

A nap sounded like a fantastic idea. And with the bond opened up, they could feel Alex’s contentment.

* * *

 

\--- 3 Hours Later ---

Alex felt someone shaking her awake. “Honey, I need you to wake up.”

“Whaa-” The young Omega said, slowing waking up. She hadn’t felt that good taking a nap in a long time.

It was Amy waking her up, but her nose noticed something different. She turned seeing a lazy looking Christen. She was just sitting in the corner, her back against Tobin’s chest. The two were just sitting there, looking at her. The Alphas had gotten up an hour ago, changed into some sweats and gone to find their girl, knowing that they needed to talk sooner, rather than letter.

“Hey,” Alex said, her voice soft.

“I’m going to let you guys talk. Is that ok with you Lex or do you want me to stay?” Amy asked, looking straight into the other Omega’s eyes, searching for any signs of discomfort.

Alex shook her head. “Go. I’ll be fine.”

Amy offered Alex a small smile and sent a stern look to the two Alphas.

The message was clear: don't fuck up.

Tobin huffed at the tiny blonde irritability as the forward bounced out of the room.

Christen ignored the New Kids by play, easing off her mate and heading towards Alex.

The Omega wasn't raising her eyes from the floor, waiting patiently for whatever the Alphas had to say. She knew that they knew everything by now.

Christen scooped the Omega up in her arms, carrying her back to Tobin. Christen eased down, her back against the wall before settling the Omega against her chest.

They sat there for several minutes, just breathing in the scent of each other.

“I’m going to be up front,” Tobin finally broke the silence. “I’m probably going to hit Sinc in the face.”

“You’d better not.” Alex gave the midfielder a firm look over her shoulder. “She was just trying to help me.”

“That’s not why I’m going to hit her,” Tobin huffed, tugging on the forward until she was sprawled across both Alphas’ laps. “I’m  _ thinking  _ about hitting her because she should have told me instead of Buelher.”

Alex opened her mouth to argue when Christen interrupted.

“We know you asked her not too, Al,” Christen ran her hand through Alex’s hair. “But the point is that something was wrong, and she had promised to look after you.”

“We’re going to talk,” Christen tossed an unimpressed look at the midfielder. “Because it has come to our attention that there hasn’t been a lot of information sharing going on.”

Alex swallowed, tension building in her stomach at the mere thought of having to talk about this. But she knew, in her head, that it needed to be done. They were all adults here, and if they were going to proceed with this mating, then there needed to be some serious conversations.

“So what do you want to know?” Alex asked. Her chest hurt like she was going to have a panic attack, but Christen’s fingers tracing patterns on her wrist kept her grounded. She wondered vaguely if Amy had taught her that trick. It was something the older Omega used to do when Alex had had panic attacks in the past.

Alex’s feet were in Tobin’s lap. Her head in Christen’s.

The midfielder massaged a sensitive area on the Omega’s sock covered foot. Alex had taken off her shoes halfway through her original little share session. Some things about her future Alphas were starting to rub off on her already.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tobin asked. She didn’t look Alex in the face. It was something that had been aching like a throb in the back of her mind since learning the Omega’s truth.

Alex’s mind swirled with answers, most were excuses. She went with the truth. “I was afraid.”

Christen wanted to sigh. For someone who was a fearless forward on the field, Alex was a shaking ball of fear when it came to emotions. “Why?”

“I was afraid that if I talked to you, I would tell you the truth.” The next words caught in her throat. The Alphas let her have a minute before she found her voice again. “I was afraid that if I did, I would tell you how far gone I was on you Tobin. I had just started to like Christen too. So had you. If I said something, to either of you, I was afraid I wouldn’t be what you chose.”

And that was the problem, wasn't it? Perception of a situation or imagined loss. Alex had cut her losses before she had even really thought about it, determined that it would hurt less if she did it to herself.

“You’re our choice, Al,” Tobin bent close to the forwards ear, so there would be no misunderstanding to her words. “Your smile, your heart - it completes us. Makes us whole again, better. We didn't really know it then, not really, but our inner Alphas had an idea. And now that we have you, we won't let you go so easily.”

“You're ours, little one,” Christen added gently. The older forward tilted Alex's face upwards. “And we'll do everything we can to make this easy on you, but there can be no more secrets.”

“How are we going to make this work?” The Omega asked. It was another fear that had been niggling at her heart. She would be going to Orlando, Christen would be in Chicago, and Tobin would stay in Portland. There was no way they could be together during the NWSL season.

“Stop thinking how it's not going to work,” Christen soothed. “Think of how great it will be. And during the offseason, we’ll all be in one place.”

“But that’s such a long time,” Alex said, her big doe eyes looking at the Alpha forward.

It was Tobin that spoke though, tugging on the Omega’s toe. “I promise we will miss you so much. I missed Christen so much last season, but you know what? We facetimed all the time and during bye-weeks, we flew out to support each other.”

“And we were together during national team games during the regular season, which will be so amazing when we are finally mated and Jill has to go by FIFA rules and put us together in one room every tournament, every friendly, and most importantly camps. This time it’ll be you helping Toby find her missing cleats.”

“Oh thank the Lord, you can get your ass up to do yoga in the morning with Christen.”

Said Alpha swatted her mate, pretending to be annoyed. She knew Tobin wasn’t necessarily an early riser. She was more of a late bird. In that respect, they were total opposites. Maybe a cuddly Alex could encourage them both to spend more time in bed, both in the morning and turning in early at night.

Alex leaned against Christen, humming in thought.

It certainly wouldn't be the same as constantly being in the same city or club as either of them, but they would be  _ hers.  _ Finally, after years of pining and wanting and dreaming, they would be hers.

And while there was some risk, wasn't that worth it for the reward of finally having them - being theirs and them being hers?

“We’ll make it work,” Alex agreed, struggling to stay awake. They still needed to cover several serious topics, but she was so damn tired, despite her nap. “Can we go back to the room and lay together?”

Tobin looked to Christen. Both had small smiles on their faces. “Sure, whatever you want Lex”

Christen supported Alex while Tobin stood. The midfielder picked up the Omega, carrying her bridal style. Alex immediately nuzzled into Tobin's neck, allowing the Alpha’s soothing scent to wash over her.

Christen grabbed her mate and future mate’s shoes. Somewhere in their conversation Tobin had removed her shoes too. The forward shook her head. Those two were certainly a handful, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Lauren had picked up Ryan from the sitter, but he had almost immediately found himself in one of his best bud’s company. Hope smiled at the little man. Lauren looked at the keeper questioning for a moment before the older Alpha whispered that she wanted to give the couple some time, knowing that Amy had gone to console Alex.

Lauren was grateful. She loved their son, but it was hard getting alone time with her wife during camps and especially so during tournaments. It did not hurt matters that Ryan was so fond of Solo and her mates, in particular, Kelley. Kelley and the little man were as thick as thieves, constantly getting into trouble. It was cute. Lauren could see the longing look in the defender’s Alpha mates when they watched Kelley interact with children. It would not surprise her if Carli and Hope didn’t put a baby in that one sometime soon.

Speaking of babies, Lauren’s hand skimmed her wife’s bare belly. It was still flat. Soon though, it would be swelling with a pup. The midfielder’s pride swelled. She put that baby in there. It was the physical result of their love for each other. A very welcome addition.

It wasn’t confirmed yet, but Lauren knew. Mates could always tell before the scientific tests could.

“We'll be able to confirm it after the tournament,” Amy reminded her Alpha gently, as if reading her thoughts, before snuggling into the bed.

“I can already tell,” Lauren pressed a kiss to her mate’s neck. “We're having another pup.”

“Just one?” the Omega asked, knowing that some Omegas had large litters.

“Nope, just one. I can feel it.”

The two cuddled into each other, enjoying the closeness of their naked bodies. Soon Ryan would be an older brother, and they’d have a baby. First, though, they had to win a World Cup.


	15. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Tobin and Christen what happened when she rejected another alpha's knot. Also, there is a development with the couple so....

“Shhh...we can’t talk about this now,” Christen hissed.

“She needs to talk to about this, so we are ready when it's time,” Tobin whispered back. They were trying to be quiet. Alex was sleeping peacefully between them. Since they had first taken a nap together, the three had become addicted, especially Alex. The Omega found that her body rejected sleeping alone. She couldn’t fall asleep unless they were there.

The first night, she had been stubborn, waiting until 3 in the morning to finally go to Tobin’s room where she was staying with Kling. She asked only for a sweatshirt. She had a fitful two hours sleep. The next night, she had stolen Christen’s Stanford hoodie. It smelled like the tan forward. She had gotten five hours of bad sleep that night.

She seemed to be doing worse. She went to the doctor who sent her to her therapist. The therapist knew the answer almost without Alex having to say something. The bond had grown. She needed her ‘mates’. The therapist had her wife, Alex’s special doctor change the Omega’s medicine, something different for the changing situation. It was something that would get Alex’s body ready for mating in a month, two if they were lucky. It wouldn’t be so hard on her body as her previous medicine. This would be less cumbersome, allowing the Omega to use more natural remedies such as touch and smell of her bonded.  

It was recommended they share the same room. The same room became the same bed. Nothing more, just the three of them cuddled up on a queen. The two Alphas sandwiched the Omega for the last three nights. It was the best sleep Alex had ever had. She had never felt so content, the Alpha’s chest rumbling lulling her into sleep every night.

The rest had paid off. Jill had let the Omega practice a little. Now Alex was shooting to play in the first game, at least a few minutes. If her begging and pleading worked, she might just get her wish. Not a starting position, but maybe a sub in. She was happy for the first time in forever. She had her mates, having worked through some things with her. Every conversation led them closer.

“She isn’t ready,” Christen argued, her head peeking out from behind Alex’s.

“What is  _ she  _ not ready for?” the Omega asked, her voice gravelly with sleep.

Christen looked at the sleepy Omega guiltily, wishing that she and Tobin had waited to start this particular conversation.

“We need to talk about sex.” Tobin had no qualms about bringing it up to the sleepy forward.

Alex was doing a lot better - she was sleeping better, she felt better, and she was more relaxed than she had been in a long time. The only issue was that Alex still wasn't really eating any more than she had been. Food just didn't appeal to her.

Alex tensed, just slightly, the corner of her mouth turning down, her eyes flicking between the two alphas.

If the forward had been standing, she would have started pacing.

Alex cleared her throat. “What exactly about  _ sex _ , Tobin?”

She emphasized the word  _ sex _ . She was not scared of sex. No, she had had plenty in her college days. But the last time she had had sex was almost two years ago. Two years ago, since an Alpha cock had penetrated her. The last time she had touched herself was over a year ago. The ache between her legs had not ended since she had first seen Tobin and only intensified when Christen came into the picture.

How was she going to approach this? She did have anxiety about this. The therapist had wanted Alex to make a timeline of her activities over the next year. Most of it involved soccer, but she had put in special days, most of them involving Tobin or Christen. Christen’s birthday had been written in big red letters. Tobin’s was in dark green cursive. They both were highlighted and underlined.

She had shown the timeline to her therapist. Susan Garza had given her an assignment a day ago. Put in details on the timeline for their relationship. Alex had looked at it last night during her alone time - when she finished dinner too early and everyone else was still eating. She had written down one thing. ‘Mating - ?’ after the World Cup. The World Cup win and then mating. She knew she couldn’t put it off too long, and her inner Omega didn’t want her to. She was anxious though.

It had hurt so badly when she had rejected Alison’s knot. It had felt like she was being ripped in half. It had taken her over a month to get the hang of walking without wincing. Tobin and Christen were packing. She knew that. She had seen them in their underwear before. There was a lingering panic that felt like a hot coil in her chest, pressing like an elephant on her lungs.

Tobin and Christen saw the fear in their Omega’s eyes. Christen shot her mate a dark look. “I told you.”

“No... I am fine...let’s talk,” Alex took a deep breath.  _ Don’t panic.  _ She told herself.  _ Just use your words _ . “I think this is good.”

“You're afraid.” Tobin pointed out. Tact was not one of Tobin's attributes if she felt the topic of conversation was important.

This was very important.

“I'm nervous.” Alex corrected. “It's...been a while. And the last time I had sex, it didn't end well.”

Christen frowned, her eyes flickering. She was what Tobin and the others called a bit of a ‘bleeding heart’. She cared, so much and so deeply, about the experiences of her mates, that this was a topic she had avoided so she wouldn't cry. But she had to know about this.

“Tell us about it.” Christen’s voice made the request difficult to hear.

“I don’t remember much,” Alex said, her fingers interlacing with both women. “I...my therapist says I block it out because it was traumatic. I remember Alison. She was tall, like Hope tall and kind of butch. She had short hair blonde hair. I don’t know why I was attracted to her.”

A growl rumbled in Tobin’s throat.

“Oh shut it, you knothead,” Christen threw over Alex’s shoulder. Now was not the time for jealousy. The Omega was theirs now. “Go ahead, little one.”

“I…well we went to this really nice place to eat. It was really expensive, but she paid for everything. She even opened the doors for me. It was sweet,” Alex said, blushing at the memory. “She...she would have made a good mate.”

Christen growled this time. She couldn’t stop herself.

“Now who's being a knothead?” Tobin smirked. Because she was the more aggressive of the two alphas, it was rare that she got to poke fun of Christen for being aggressive. Though to be fair neither even came close to how ‘Alpha’ Carli and Hope were when it came to Kelley.

“We went back to her place,” Alex continued, raising her voice just slightly to talk over them. Her voice hitched slightly, catching in her throat as a particular memory crawled out of the depths of her brain. “I...it hurt. At first, it was just the discomfort of it, which I could ignore. And then, when the knot started to form, I felt like I was being ripped in half. It burned and I began to struggle. That's when I... was torn.”

Tobin snarled, tightening her arms around the Omega possessively. Knowing that something like that had probably happened and hearing it from the Omega, were two different things.

“She stopped,” Alex continued in a soothing voice. “And she took me to the ER.”

Christen rubbed up and down the Omega’s arm. She could smell Tobin’s agitated pheromones. She pumped out as much soothing scent as she could muster. “Tobin, be calm. This is about Alex, honey.”

Tobin took a big breath in through her nose and blew it out through her mouth. “I'm sorry. Go on.”

Alex nodded her head, scooting closer to Tobin now that she too was release soothing pheromones. “I asked her to leave. I just couldn't face her anymore. She called Sinclair. She was really good to be about it.”

Tobin brought her hand up to cup the Omega’s face. “You promise she helped? Cause I will kick her and that other stupid what's-her-name.”

Alex actually smiled. “You know her name, Toby.”

“Hmmm Allesha or something?” The Alpha said, feigning ignorance.

“It's Alison, and I'll have you know she was very nice. In fact, I saw her at the bar a little under a month ago.”

Tobin and Christen both growled this time.

Alex wriggled deeper under the covers, rolling her eyes at the pair of possessive alphas.

Maybe if she ignored their growling they would realize that it's pointless. She was theirs. She wasn't going to give that up. Though, she'd probably wait to tell them that her therapist thought it was a good idea to seek closure with Alison before the mating. She was sure they'd take splendidly.

* * *

Alex bounced into her chair, watching the rest of the team eat breakfast.

The forward wasn't even bothering with it - she was too excited.

It was game day.

This was not a scrimmage; this was the actual thing against Australia, who they should end up beating.

They had to beat them. This was the World Cup. Do or die, there was no try. This year and for the next four years after that, the trophy would be coming home with them. The golden emblem would be emblazoned on their jerseys.

“Eat up,” Dawn said, startling Alex. She had put a bowl of oatmeal and fruit in front of the Omega. “I heard a rumor you might get the some playing time. You'll want all the energy you can get.”

Alex’s face light up as her mates faces darkened. Christen was the one to speak however. “Is that really a good idea?”

Dawn wanted to laugh. Alphas were always so protective, especially in the beginning. Kelley had to fight her Alphas tooth and nail to get back on the field after she got hurt last time. It was no different for Alex. Tobin Heath and Christen Press were handfuls.

Alex ignored her mates, bouncing out of her seat and over to Syd and Kelley. If the two alphas weren’t going to be happy that she was getting field time, then she was going to go sit with the omegas.

The omegas heads bent in conversation, Amy joining them a few minutes later.

Tobin heaved a sigh, sharing an exasperated look with Christen as Amy coaxed the younger Omega to eat some apple slices.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Alex twisted her body in the seat, trying to keep her head still as Amy carefully weaved a braid into it. She was trying to keep her eyes locked onto Syd and Kelley, who were teasing the defender’s mates mercilessly.

She had missed this - the sense of family that permeated the locker rooms as they all got ready to go out there.

As Amy finished her hair, an internal clock dinged and Alex quickly retreated to her locker. She slipped her headphones on over her ears and curled into the cubby, closing her eyes as she began to walk through her pregame ritual.

Tobin and Christen watched her intently for even the slightest sign of discomfort. The Omega just sat there. Music pounded through her headphones, putting her in the ‘battle zone’ as she called it. She was told she might get time on the field. It was still up in the air whether that was true or not. Jill could be unpredictable once the game started. Alex wouldn’t even be going in until the second half when the starters were getting tired, but she wanted to be prepared nonetheless.

Up until the last minute, when Dawn signaled that the non-starters should head to the bench, she was sitting in her cubby, enjoying her headspace. Tobin was going out to the bench as well. She hadn’t been playing topnotch anyway, what with all the Alex business. Not that it mattered, she was happy to sit with Alex, though she did hope to be on the field when Jill put Alex in. Christen, on the other hand, had taken her fury, her anger, and her frustration out on the field. She was a beast.

Tobin and Christen stood the moment Alex finally stepped out of her cubby. They wouldn’t interrupt her pre-game prep.

Alex was bending to tie her shoe when the alphas approached. Tobin held out her hand, helping the Omega up as she finished lacing her cleats.

“Want to walk out together?”

Alex eyed the lanky Alpha speculatively before nodding. Tobin smirked, tugging the forward towards the door.

If anyone had been watching, they would have wondered at the predatory gleam in Christen’s eyes or the presence of that smirk on Tobin's face.

“So I was thinking,” Tobin's voice rumbled low, warm breath curling around Alex's ear. “That we should start a new pregame ritual for the three of us.”

The couple was just outside the locker room door, before the turn for the tunnel. Fans cameras would be sticking out in the tunnel; they had to do this here.

“Like what?” Alex said, biting her lip, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Tobin and Christen looked at each other. “Well you might know but Tobin and I usually kiss for luck before the game. Just a peck.”

“And we were wondering if we could include you on that now that we are ‘intended’?” Tobin asked, a blush reaching her own cheeks.

“Ummmm…” Alex said, stalling. This would be their first kiss. The first time their lips touched. The air from her lungs was completely gone. It was sweet they wanted to include her, but she was beyond nervous...in a good way. She had been wanting this for a long time. “Ok.”

Tobin once again turned and looked at the other Alpha. Christen nodded. They interlaced their fingers as they moved forward as one. Their lips landing on the Omega’s cheeks, touching the corner of her pouty lips.

The two alphas retreated, watching with amusement.

The air left Alex's lungs on an exhale. Something internal shifted in its axis, spun wildly for a moment and then righted.

It felt right. Her mouth open to protest...to say that wasn’t really a kiss, but Tobin was already speaking.

“Come on,” Tobin gently began to guide the forward down the tunnel. “We need to get to the bench.”

“You know,” Carli’s voice came up behind the forward. “That would have been an awesome step forward, if it wasn't so goddamn adorable.”

The gentle teasing caused Christen to shove the midfielder playfully, both staying in the tunnel for the starting XI walk out.

* * *

“Did you see that?” Christen asked. She was beaming. She had scored a World Cup goal!

Alex watched the other forward, adoration in her eyes.

“It was a good goal,” Alex praised the older girl gently, a light blush staining her cheeks.

In the crowded, excited locker room, the only one to notice the shift of exuberance to predatory on Christen’s face was Tobin.

The midfielder watched as the other Alpha prowled towards the Omega.

“I deserve a kiss for the goal, don't I?” Christen questioned innocently.

Alex’s blush was in full form again. Luckily, the flush from running in the last minutes of the game made it almost unnoticeable. Alex took a breath. Amy was right before, during their last talk. She needed to be the Alex Morgan that she actually was and not this scared little thing she became.

Without warning she moved forward, her lips on Christen’s, her hands cupping the Alpha’s cheek. Full lips moved against a shocked mouth. The Alpha was shocked.

As quickly as it had started, Alex was pulling back. A small smile in place.

Unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones around.

“Hey, I got two goals?” Pinoe said. The Beta lifted Alex up in her sweaty arms. “Don’t I get a kiss from Baby Horse?”

Alex laughed and kissed the blonde Beta on the cheek, allowing Pinoe to carry her to the bus.

Christen still had a look of shock on her face as the others started to file out. Tobin’s mouth was agape, but quickly closed it as she realized that her mate had gotten a kiss and she hadn’t. She hurried after Pinoe and Alex. “Hey, I played a great game too!” she shouted.  

The midfielder raced after the laughing pair, leaving a shocked, sputtering Christen behind.

Hope bypassed the stupefied forward, shaking her head in amusement at the antics that popped up on this team.

Usually Pinoe drug Kelley or Syd into the better of the mayhem that hounded the team, leaving Hope and Carli behind to pick up the mess.

It was a breath of fresh air for it to be Tobin and Christen caught up in the mess, instead of them.

Kelley was running to catch up to Hope. The defender turned around, moving backward as she went. Hope had stopped anyway to let her catch up. “Might want to up your game, Pressy. Looks like your Omega’s decided to play.”

Hope smacked her mate lightly on the butt. Kelley just yelped and smiled. This new threesome was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

Tobin caught up to the Beta and Omega just inside the bus, panting lightly as she finally managed to separate the pair.

The Alpha cornered the Omega, still leaving the option for an escape.

“Did you need something, Tobin?” Alex chewed on the corner of her lip, flushing as the midfielder’s eyes zeroed in on the action.

“I...I, you kissed Christen.”

It was stupid. That was all that managed to come out of her mouth. She was still stunned and to be honest a little jealous that she hadn’t gotten a kiss of her own. She would score a hundred goals just to feel the lips of the Omega.

“Yah...was that not ok?” Alex asked, suddenly worried she had taken a step out of bounds by the way the midfielder was acting.

“No, no,” Tobin reassured. “But Christen got a kiss for scoring a goal. I deserve a kiss for having a good game too.”

“You think so, huh?” Alex hummed in thought, mind coming back to the last-minute footwork that Tobin had had to slow the game down. It had been impressive.

Alex reached forward, gripped the hem of Tobin's shirt, pulling the midfielder forward into the chastest of kisses.

Brief as it was, the air sucked out of Tobin's lungs, leaving her confused and breathless when Alex pulled away.

The bus was suddenly loud with whistles and catcalls. Though those had quieted down with one look from Christie. Alex hid herself in Tobin’s neck away from the prying eyes of their teammates. It had felt amazing doing that, but she couldn’t help but wish they had been somewhere a little more private.

Christen had just gotten on the bus in time to witness the intimate moment. Her cheeks felt like they were going to burst from the smile that stretched across her face almost painfully. She noticed that Amy had her phone out. She was about to say something when the Omega pushed her towards the back of the bus where Alex and Tobin were, a whisper playing along her ear. “A picture for the wedding slideshow.”

If the tan forward could have smiled wider, she would have. Soon she was with her mates, making Tobin pull Alex onto her lap so she could sit next to them.


	16. Kissing, Talking, and Heats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and her alphas finally talk about getting a little too carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for all of you are having withdrawals after a beautiful day FILLED to the brim with women's soccer.

Tobin tried to think clearly, but with Christen pressed behind her and Alex pressed in front of her, kissing her like her life depended on it, it was a little difficult.

Tobin pulled away, brain fuzzy as she tried to get her bearings.

Immediately, she felt Christen slipping around her back. She was in the back suddenly, Alex’s back pressed into her front. Apparently, the Omega had become addicted to kissing them. This new development was just fine with Tobin and Christen, except it was making it difficult for them to go slow.

It was Alex who was going from zero to a hundred and sixty, instead of pacing like they agreed.

She had gone so long without kissing or fucking anyone. Before falling for the Alphas, she had had a very active ‘social’ life. She used to love the feeling of being knotted, the feeling of hot wet kisses trailed along the column of her neck. She hadn't known how much she had missed it. It was like she was ready for everything, even if her inner Omega wasn’t. The kiss after the game had been the spark that had lit the desire within Baby Horse.

“Stop,” Tobin said, her voice hoarse. Her shorts were tented. This had escalated faster than it should have. Alex wasn't ready, and neither were they to be honest. “Chris, stop.”

Christen whined, her lips still pressed against Alex’s.

Tobin wrapped her hand in the other Alpha’s shirt, tugging her backwards.

A disgruntled growl rumbled out of Christen’s throat.

“Stop,” Tobin snapped, her own growl echoing in her throat. “We agreed that we would all have to have a serious talk before this went even further. And we haven't had it yet.”

Christen ran her hands through her hair. She was worked up. Her inner Alpha howling at the new development.

“Fuck,” she cursed, though she rarely let out expletives outside of sex or the soccer pitch.

“Tobin,” Alex said, her eyes wide, finally coming out of her daze. She pointed to the very large tent in the midfielder’s pants.

Christen was wearing compression shorts so her erection was not as out as Tobin’s was with only a pair of shorts and briefs underneath.

“I'm going to go get some air.” Tobin scrambled out of the room, a blush coloring her cheeks.

* * *

Tobin slumped against the wall, running a hand through her tousled hair as she focused on her breathing.

“Problems, Tobin?”

Tobin glanced at a bemused Lauren and Amy.

“Little bit.” Tobin grunted.

“I thought someone was supposed to be taking it slow?” Amy teased. She was happy for her fellow New Kid, but was also concerned about them rushing Alex into anything before she was ready. Things could backfire for them with just one misstep.

Tobin shook her head groaning. “We were supposed to be, but you know how Alex used to be. When she wanted something, she went for it. At least before all these issues. Well apparently, she has missed kissing and touching. So, I decided to get some air.”

“You are such an Alpha.” The Omega shoved Tobin in the arm. “And seriously, how do you still have a tent in your pants?”

“Alex is hot,” Tobin said shrugging, trying to get every sexy image of the unmated forward out of her head. “She is even hotter when she is making out with Christen.”

Lauren clapped her on the back. “I’m going to give you some advice you once gave me. Just think of our coach having sex and that should do it for you.”

Tobin pushed her best friend. “You are the worst, Cheney.”

“Yeah, but it worked, didn’t it?”

Tobin looked down at her crotch. It was indeed back to normal. Her cock was no longer hard, her shorts once again flat. “Whatever.”

She left the two laughing in the hall, going back in her room to rejoin Alex and Christen. It was time they had a talk and maybe come up with some rules because if that happened again, Tobin wasn’t so sure she could stop herself, not if Alex said she was ready - even though she so obviously wasn’t.

Christen was sitting in the desk chair, looking a bit undone herself. Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, a blush still coloring her cheeks.

“You good?” Christen teased, a smile tilting her lips as Alex's blush darkened.

“Yeah,” Tobin settled onto the other bed. “And quit teasing Alex. It's not nice.”

“So, we need to have a conversation?” Alex cleared her throat.

“Yeah.” Once again Tobin’s hand carded through her messy hair. It was too hot, too humid in the room. They really did need to turn the temperature down in the room, maybe it was affecting them all.

Silence permeated the room, no one knowing how exactly to start this conversation. Alex finally sighed. “So maybe...uh I should start by saying what I’m comfortable with.”

“That sounds good,” Christen said roughly, she was still frustrated. The heavy scent of her arousal still hung in the air.

“Well I haven’t done anything with an Alpha or even an Omega or Beta in a really long time. With my mini heats, I feel the need to be close to you both. Though, I...I’m just not ready for sex.”

“That’s ok,” Tobin assured when Alex seemed unsure and stopped talking. She knelt in front of the Omega. “We are happy going as slow as you need.”

The Omega might have been willing to go all the way in the heat of the moment, but with a clear head, she knew that she was a long way from that point. They could still enjoy each other in other ways, just not sex.

“And it's not just Alex,” Christen said, moving to sit on the bed next to her fellow forward. “It’s been a really long time since I’ve had sex with anyone but Tobin, and...well I’m not normally the one giving in that situation. I need to be mentally ready to be gentle with you. It’s just been a while.”

“Not too long,” Tobin huffed. “Didn’t someone just want to be the top for their birthday?”

The Omega blushed hard. “Ok, ummm...I think we need to talk about likes and dislikes because you both obviously know each other’s.”

The Alphas looked at each other. Christen shook her head at the smirk still playing on the midfielder’s lips. “We can discover that as we go, Lex.”

Alex breathed deeply before she continued cautiously, “I don't like being pinned down on my front. Hands and knees is ok, but not face down.”

Tobin nodded seriously. “What about being tied down on your back?”

Blue eyes dilated and the heat ratcheted up another degree or two. Redness began creeping up neck again, the blush moving upwards until it reached her cheeks. “That's fine.”

“Blindfolds or earplugs?” Christen questioned, tilting her body a little closer to the Omega. New arousal was beginning to scent the air. It wasn’t just Alex’s either.

“Blindfolds, but no earplugs.” Alex rasped out.

They were going to need to be hosed off if this continued like this, Tobin thought briefly, as she felt her cock twitch in interest.

“How do you feel about wearing a strap-on?” Christen asked, cautiously. This had been one question she was hesitant to ask. She liked to give as much as she liked to receive and was nervous about how the Omega would take that. It was something she had learned to like in her dynamic with Tobin and was fearful of how Alex would look at her even if they did joke about it a moment ago.

Alex smiled taking Christen’s hand. “If it’s for special occasions, I don’t mind. We all have things we like. I wouldn’t judge you.”

The softer Alpha smiled. “Thanks, Lex.”

The group sat there in silence for a minute, basking in their love for one another.

“What else do you like, Alex?” Tobin asked.

“I like when you pick me up,” she said, blushing. “Not sexually, although that’s hot, but you stopped doing that a while ago when I scored in practice or games. I think it was because of all the Talex comments, but if we were real...it wouldn’t matter so much, would it?”

“Oh babe, you should have told me. I thought you didn’t like all the comments, so I stopped.”

“So we just got leeway to touch you even more,” Christen mused. “Score for us.”

“I like wearing your clothes.” The admission was spoken in a quiet voice. “Alphas are always approaching me, propositioning me. Wearing your clothes stakes a claim. It makes me feel safer.”

“You want to know a secret?” Christen whispered to Alex, smiling. “Tobin used to wear your clothes all the time before someone pointed it out to her. Your scent makes us feel calm, just as much as it makes you feel safer.”

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. “I like it when you surround me. In the locker room or on the bus.”

“Oh you can count on that.” Tobin's voice dropped an octave.

“I'm ok with saliva, semen and blood in small amounts. Other bodily fluids, absolutely not.” The conversation took a sharp turn for the sexual again.

“I second that one,” Tobin said wrinkling her nose. She knew way too much about odd sexual kinks because of Kling. They all did really. The short defender was way too open. Tobin swore Meghan was going to scar her own day with her oversharing.

“Same here, but uh...what about marking you?” Christen’s voice was hoarse. As an Alpha it was instinctual for them to want to mark their territory; Alex wearing their clothes was a part of that. It pleased them that she had already spoken up wanting to do so. Still, Tobin had given Christen numerous hickies and nips on her neck in the beginning before they were mated.

“I don't mind hickies, or teeth impressions, but not on my neck. The only marks I want on my neck is your mating marks.”

“What about your collarbone,” Tobin asked, a wide smirk playing along her lips. It was a trick she used to mark Christen in the beginning. The Omega didn't realize just how easy it was to see things on her collarbone when her shirt got moved during practice.

“Don't listen to her, Lex,” Christen said rolling her eyes. “That answer is no. Just as it should have been for us in the beginning. Honestly, some Alphas.”

Alex giggled loving the interaction between the two. “So the big question is, are you two going to stay the night with me...can you handle that? Because I could really use some time with you both after all of this. It honestly hurts every time we’re apart now that I, well we, recognized the bond.”

Christen nodded. “I think it's gotten stronger now that we've acknowledged it. What do you say Toby, do you think your little Alpha can behave?”

“Fuck off, Chris,” Tobin joked, throwing a pillow at her mate. “I can control myself just fine, even without your fancy yoga.”

“Yoga sounds fun,” Alex mused.

“Oh god, not you too.” Tobin made a whining sound. Although, it was just for show. She was happy Christen would have someone else to get up with her for early morning yoga.

“It's relaxing,” Alex defended herself. “And it's helped me for years.”

“Keep your yoga to yourselves,” Tobin grumbled.

* * *

Alex curled into the curve of Christen’s body, breathing in the relaxing scent of the Alpha.

Tobin pressed in behind her, wrapping an arm around the both of them.

“Chris, turn off the alarm,” the midfielder grunted, curling tighter against Alex. Press had set the alarm for far too earlier, having set it the day before so Tobin would be able to go and get her and Alex coffee while Christen did her yoga. “Its snuggle time.”

Alex groaned to, it had been the first decent night’s sleep she had gotten in a while. But she noticed something odd though. “Are you always this  _ excited _ in the morning, Toby?”

The Alpha in question blushed, attempting to move away immediately. Alex whined, putting her on Tobin’s hip, her body still pressed against Christen. “Don't go, your warm.”

“Are you sure,” the Alpha asked, biting her lip. Christen had turned off the alarm and snuggled back into Alex. She was already lightly snoring. The woman could fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

“We’re going to have to get comfortable with this type a thing around each other eventually. Just...don’t try anything funny, missy.”

The Omega ended it on a joke, but Tobin knew she was just nervous. Though it did seem like she truly wanted the midfielder to come back. Tobin could smell no fear in the pheromones pouring off Alex, though slightly masked from the medicine. It still smelled sweet, like honeysuckle and lemons, but there was something distinctly chemical about it, almost artificial. There was only anticipation and if Tobin’s hearing was right, excitement at the way Alex’s heart thumped in her chest, her breath coming out slightly faster.

“Nope,” Tobin muttered as she settled back into the bed, ignoring her arousal. “No funny business.”

* * *

Alex disappeared just after the morning session. Because of the heavy schedule, most of what they did would be light, but her routine was even more streamlined.

She found herself in the media room, a DVD recording of the other Group D game queued up on the screen.

Alex settled into the chair and pressed play.

She probably wouldn't be seeing much playing time. But the game of soccer was also a mental one, and she wanted to be prepared.

She was three hours into watching various tapes with multiple people walking in ranging from the coaching staff to the players. It wasn't until Lauren walked in and asked her to talk that she took a break.

“What can I do for you, Cheney?”

The older woman sighed. “I need you to not freak out for what I'm about to tell you.”

Alex frowned, unease settling in her stomach like a lead weight.

“I'm not making any promises until I know what you're going to tell me.”

“Ok,” Lauren took a deep breath before she continued. She  _ knew _ that she was about to upset some of the delicate balance that the team had regained. But she couldn't put it off any longer. Alex deserved to know. “I'm probably going to retire after this World Cup.”

Telling Alex was different than telling the rest of the team or even Tobin.

Lauren still remembered the timid, shy Omega that came in on the first camp.

Whenever they had been in the tunnel together, it had always been Lauren leading Alex out, Lauren soothing any unease. Lauren may have been a ‘New Kid’, but she was Alex's buddy.

Twelve wasn't a number to Alex. Not when Lauren was wearing the jersey.

Twelve was a best friend. A voice of reason. A quiet joke and an easy smile. A warning growl when Alphas from other teams got mouthy or handsy or a little bit of both in the tunnel.

Christen and Tobin may have been her future mates, but Lauren had been her light in the tunnel.

“Why?” the Omega asked, softly.

“I want to raise our family...Amy’s pregnant, and I just feel like my time with soccer is over,” Lauren said, shrugging. “I know this is hard, but it’s not like we won’t see each other. Amy will come back to camp, probably after the Olympics, and there are some talks of coaching in my future.”

“You're too nice to be a coach,” Alex muttered, her face still drawn.

Lauren laughed. “Come on, Morgan. Don’t be sad.”

“Who will stand in front of me?” It was a tremulous question and Lauren internally winced.

“I don't know,” Lauren pulled the Omega into a tight hug, sighing to herself when slender hands gripped the edges of her shirt. “But I'll make sure that it's someone like me.”

“There's no one like you,” Alex snorted.

And it was true. No one could take Cheney’s place, not in the line or wearing the number twelve.

Cheney had been her lifeline, had towed her in before she got too deep in the water.

Cheney tapped the forwards nose, stopping her current train of thought. “None of that, Alex. I promise I'll make sure that it's someone good.”

“Someone deserving of taking the number,” Alex corrected. “Because no one can take your place. Not in the line.”

“I'll be sure to tell Amy you feel that way.” Lauren joked.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Have you told Tobin?”

The Alpha smiled sheepishly. “No, I wanted to let you know first, so you weren’t surprised when Tobin comes to you. I know she won’t be taking it very well. Maybe if I can slip in the whole pregnancy thing, it’ll help her deal better.”

Alex shook her head and couldn’t help but laugh. She’d miss Lauren, but it would be twice as difficult for Tobin. The Omega knew that Lauren had told her now not just because it was going to be hard for the Omega forward to deal with along with her other emotions, but also to be there for her future mate.

“She is going to cry,” the Omega pointed out.

Cheney winced.

Tobin was definitely going to cry.

* * *

Tobin had cried. And whined. And now she was wrapped around her mates, sad eyes in full effect whenever she looked at Cheney. Christen was torn between looking exasperated with Tobin and sending her own sad eyes at Cheney.

Cheney for her part was ignoring both of the Alphas to the best of her ability. So far, she had read the same paragraph in her book three times and still didn't know what it said.

Amy and Alex, who had realized that they were going to have to be the adults in the relationship on this issue, were making faces at each other.

And people honestly thought the Omegas had the most difficulty adapting to changes in the pack setting.

“Cheney,” Alex whispered. She looked over at her future mates, they were both pretending not to be staring in her direction. “Go talk to them.”

The Alpha snorted. “She is being ridiculous.”

Amy tapped her lover on the back of the head. “Stop that. She is hurting, and so is Press because of their bond.”

“Yah, if that were true then why isn’t Morgan feeling it?”

The couple turned to Alex. The Omega shrugged. “I can kind of feel it. It’s like a weight on my chest, but with all the medicine and everything...well I kind of already felt like that so there isn’t much a difference.”

Amy took the younger woman in her arms, cooing softly. “Awe, don’t worry, sweetie. You won’t have to be on the meds much longer. Just through the tournament and then everything will be better, ok?”

Alex nodded enjoying being held by the Omega. There was a reason she was the ‘mama bear’ of their group, after Christie of course.

Amy looked at her mate, glaring. “Go talk to them.”

Lauren sighed. She knew her mate was right. She needed to Alpha up and go have a conversation with Tobin and Christen. The last one had ended in tears. The second one had ended in screaming. Hopefully, the third time would be the charm. Not to mention everyone was chilling in the room the hotel had set up for them just to ‘chillax in’ as Kling put it. Maybe with everyone around Tobin wouldn’t make a scene, although that was doubtful.

Cheney walked away from the two Omegas, muttering about meddling.

Christen bared her teeth at the approaching Alpha in silent warning, almost growling when Lauren blatantly ignored her.

“I'm sorry, Tobin,” Lauren settled next to the lanky midfielder. “I didn't want to upset you.”

“You're retiring.” Tobin’s voice was raspy with emotion. “You're leaving  _ me _ .”

“I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving anyone,” Lauren assured gently. “I just...feel like that's what will be best for my family. Amy will still be here.”

Tobin glared harder. “I know she is pregnant.”

“Your point?”

“You’ll both be gone,” Tobin whimpered, the anger no longer in her voice. She was angry though. She needed her two best friends now. She had just gotten Alex, but now she was losing Cheney and Amy, at least the later for a little while. She was a knothead more than half the time. Who was going to be there to kick her into gear when she unknowingly hurt Christen or Alex’s feelings?

“Tobin.” Lauren's voice softened. “It's not like we'll ever be far away. Not from this, not from our family. And certainly, not from you. Someone's got to keep you in line for Christen and Alex.”

“Promise?” Tobin questioned quietly.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Lauren completed. “Now, you two quit sulking and come help me with our Omegas. I think all of this Alpha business has driven them a bit crazy.”

* * *

Alex came out of her sleep, far too hot.

Christen rolled over so she was facing the Omega. She could feel their soon-to-be mate trying to scramble out from under the covers. “Baby girl, what’s wrong?”

“Too hot,” the Omega rasped.

Christen sniffed the air. The pheromones of Alex’s mini-heat immediately flooded her sense. “Shit, Toby. Toby, wake up.”

The midfielder groaned. She liked her sleep, and hated to be woken up, especially in the middle of the night. She started to ask in a not so nice way why she had been woken up when she too smelled the pheromones. Her inner Alpha howled.

“Lex,” she rasped.

“It's too hot.” The forward whimpered, too agitated to really grasp what was happening.

“It's ok, Baby,” Tobin wrapped an arm around the Omega's waist, drew her back firmly against her body as she steadfastly ignored the burn of her own arousal.

Christen helped adjust the Omega, slipping the Omega’s top leg back over Tobin's hip to open her up. “It's ok, Alex, we’ll do this just like last time.”

 


	17. A little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and her to-be-mates get to know one another a bit one-on-one and then Alex has a request after a talk with Hope.

The older forward striped the shirt off of the Omega, pressing a hand just below her breast, trying to calm her.

“Just breath with me, sweetie,” Christen whispered, her face moving down so her lips were next to the Omega’s ear. “We are here for you. You’re not alone in this.”

Both Alphas’ cocks strained against their shorts, but they ignored their growing erections. This was for Alex. The heat pheromones in the room called to their Alphas. Inside they were howling to make the Omega theirs. It was clear that the Omega wanted them, but logic kept them back. They loved Alex too much to mate her just because she was in heat. They wanted to do things right.

“I can feel you,” Alex whimpered. She felt them both. Christen was leaning on top of her and Tobin against her side.

“Don’t worry,” the midfielder cooed. “This isn’t about us.”

Alex panted, her mind a mix of arousal and frustration.

“It's too hot.” The striker whimpered again. She felt like she was burning alive, despite having lost her shirt.

“I know, Baby,” Tobin soothed as she eased the Omega’s shorts down. “It'll be better in a minute.”

“Touch yourself,” Christen encouraged, pressing a kiss to the corner of the Omega’s mouth.

“But-” Alex choked.

“You have our permission,” Tobin encouraged. She wanted the Omega to help herself. They had done this on the phone once, but now it was different. There was an electricity in the air, crackling all around them.

“Help,” the Omega whimpered. Her eyes met Christen’s. The Alpha growled before looking at Tobin. She so wanted to help the Omega. Her Alpha was screaming at her to do so.

“We can’t,” Tobin tried. She was already having trouble controlling herself. “Lex, we don’t want to hurt you.”

“Not, not like that,” the Omega cried. “Just your hands...guide me, please.”

Christen groaned in the back of her throat, before she laced her fingers with Alex's, guiding the Omega’s hand down below her panties.

The first touch of liquid heat burned into her skin, testing the Alphas resolve.

Tobin watched, eyes flicking between the joined hand and her girls’ faces. A ragged moan from Alex drew her attention, and Tobin pressed a kiss to her mouth.

Alex rocked her hips as fast as her awkward position would let her. It was the only way that she could control even part of the pace.

Christen apparently had ideas on what should be touched first, when all Alex wanted was to be touched.

For her own part, Christen was completely focused on making sure it was good for her mate, lingering just outside of the Omega’s entrance and paying special attention to the Omega’s clit.

The rough swipe of a thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves was almost enough to make Alex scream.

“You like that, Lex,” Tobin hissed in her ear. Her head turned so she was facing her mate. Her eyes were black, arousal having made her eyes dark with lust. “Don’t enter her, yet. Make her wait until next time. Keep her wanting us.”

Christen smirked when Alex whined at the command. She doubled her efforts, roughly messaging the younger forward’s clit. “Fuck I want to taste her.”

The midfielder looked down at the Omega. “Would you like that, baby girl? Would you like Chris to eat your  _ pussy _ .”

Alex moaned. Tobin’s dirty talk was turning her on more than she ever imagined. The gruff voice hissing  _ pussy _ in her ear, sent a new flood of wetness to her core, drenching Christen’s fingers.

“Fuck, she liked that, Tobs. She is so wet.” Christen nipped at the shell of the Omega’s ear, voice rough with want.

“You'd like that,” Tobin spoke into Alex's ear, voice dark with promise. “Christen’s tongue on your clit,  _ inside you, _ fucking you until you can't control yourself.”

In the daze of her arousal, the idea that Christen would fuck her in such a way was intoxicating.

“Please,” Alex begged, twisting her hips to get more friction. Her inner muscles contracted, trying to latch onto something that wasn't there. “Please, touch me.”

The Alphas looked at each other silently communicating. Suddenly, Christen’s hand was being removed from Alex’s tiny pink panties, leaving the Omega’s hand there by itself. The Alpha forward brought her hand up to Tobin’s face. “Taste,” she demanded.

Tobin immediately moved forward taking two of Christen’s fingers in her mouth and sucking with vigor. The tang of the Omega’s juices flooding her taste buds. She felt her cock becoming harder, straining harder against her sleep shorts. The Omega tasted better than she ever imagined.

“Do you realize how good you taste, Alex?” Tobin groaned as Christen’s fingers slipped from her mouth. Dark eyes flicked up, met her fellow Alpha. “Taste her.”

Christen pulled Alex's hand from her underwear, sucking on the Omega’s index friend, groaning at the taste.

Alex watched the two Alphas with wide, desperate eyes.

“It would taste better from the source, don’t you think, Lex?” Tobin asked, her eyes never leaving Christen’s dark ones.

The Omega didn’t respond. She whined, her hips canting up in desire. She wanted them, wanted them to taste her. She needed to cum. It felt like her body was on fire. She couldn’t remember a time she had ever felt so totally consumed before and they hadn’t even really touched her. Christen had helped her play with her clit, but it had been light, lasting no more than a couple minutes of intense passion.

“Alphas, please,” Alex whimpered when they didn’t immediately move.

Tobin nodded to the forward. “You taste her first.”

Christen swallowed, easing the pink underwear down as she scooted down the bed.

The first look she had of Alex was breathtaking. Puffy, swollen pink flesh glistened, and Christen licked her lips.

The first swipe of Christen's tongue against her sensitive flesh caused Alex's hips to buck as her senses were overloaded. Pleasure crackled along her nerve endings, spots appeared in her vision. A keening cry crawled out of her throat.

Christen moaned at the direct taste, the light flavor exploding across her tongue. She looked up from her position, catching Tobin's eyes as she continued to swipe her tongue with casual gentleness over the Omega’s clit.

Tobin swallowed thickly, tweaking a pebbled nipple to drive the Omega higher.

Alex keened, pushing against the bed and Tobin, trying to find purchase to  _ get some friction. _ An arm slung over her hips anchored them down, leaving Christen in control of the Omega’s pleasure.

The midfielder purred as her head moved down catching the hard nub between her lips, her tongue flicking across the soft, yet hard surface. Alex’s back arched. Tobin took more of the small breast into her mouth, her other hand moving to the left breast, giving it equal attention least it feel left out.

Alex moaned. Her heat pulsing through her like a pop song, ebbing and flowing to the inaudible tune her lovers were playing on her body.

“Please, so close,” she choked. She could feel the coil getting tighter in her lower abdomen. So close to the edge, she needed only a push to fall into their waiting arms.

Christen decided it was time to take pity on the slender forward. The Alpha flicked her tongue down, just a bit, adding a teasing pressure to the Omega’s entrance.

The phantom pressure was enough.

Alex's body tightened, a sharp cry echoing in the room as she finally achieved release.

Christen eased her ministrations, taking the panting Omega down gently.

The three held each other, Alex panting as her lungs gasped in each breath greedily accepting the much-needed oxygen. This was her second orgasm in less than a month. So long had she gone without one prior to that, she had almost forgot the feeling of falling over the edge into a bed of stars; a super nova swallowing her into its warm embrace.

Tobin nuzzled her neck, her cold nose moving up and down the column of skin. She could feel her own breath against the already burning softness.

Christen too nuzzled the Omega, only rubbing her cheek on the toned thigh. It was an Alpha thing to want to rub their faces against their mate, wanting to feel them, know they were there and that they were alright.

* * *

Alex flinched as Kelley poked her below the ribs for the third time that morning.

“Come on, Al,” Kelley whispered to the other Omega. “Inquiring minds want to know. How good are they in bed?”

Alex blushed, focusing steadily on her oatmeal. Kelley had been bothering the striker about it since she had sat down. Unfortunately, the converted defender had had the misfortune of having been woken up by last night's activities.

According to Kelley, if you were that loud, your partner had to be doing something right. Kelley considered herself a bit of an expert on the subject, citing the heights that her own mates readily took her to.

“Stop it,” Alex muttered, swatting at the defender’s hand. “I don't want to talk about it.”

She was still a little embarrassed about how needy she had been last night - and the begging. She was definitely embarrassed about the begging that she had done.

While she couldn't deny the fact that Tobin and Christen were masterful in the art of pleasure, she also couldn't deny that it had been frightening to be so easily controlled.

“Kelley,” Carli barked, sitting across the room with Hope and some of the other vets. “Stop bothering Alex.”

“But -” the defender whinned.

Hope turned around, one look shut the Squirrel up.

“Fine,” she muttered. “You're lucky they're here, but they won’t always be and I still want to know.”

Kelley left the relieved forward in peace, letting her eat her oatmeal alone. She had been surprised at finding herself actually hungry this morning, her belly rumbling loudly. Her cheeks had dusted pink as her Alphas laughed, making cooing sounds at the flat abs. Tobin even went so far as to talk to her obviously hungry stomach.

“Hey,” Tobin said, sitting down next to the woman she and Christen had helped get off the night before. “I brought you some fruit; thought it might go well with the oatmeal.”

“Thanks,” Alex whispered. The morning in the room hadn’t been awkward, but when they went down to breakfast things had got a little weird as Kelley made loud catcalls. Suddenly being back in the real world made everything more real for the Omega. She had engaged in sexual pleasure with the Alphas last night. They had seen her without clothes, and she still hadn’t seen them below the waist.

“Everything ok?”

“Ummm...yah you know just Kelley and stuff,” the Omega said, moving to take the offered banana. She pecked the midfielder on the cheek. They had decided last night to keep the PDA to a minimum in front of the team. Alex was still a little uncomfortable displaying such open affection, especially with how much Kelley and Moe liked to tease.

Tobin met Christen’s eyes. Something was off, but the forward shrugged, gesturing to the food. At least Alex was eating, they couldn’t really complain. They would just have to watch her. Make sure that it wasn’t anything. With any luck, maybe Dawn would pair at least one of them up with Alex for weight lifting later.

* * *

“What do you mean,” Alex asked, pouting harder as Dawn once again repeated that because she was on light duty she couldn’t lift weights. Her pout might work with her Alphas, but it wasn’t getting her anywhere with the fitness coach.

“Yeah, that doesn't work on me, Alex,” Dawn cutting off the sting of her words with a smile. “Go knock a ball around outside.”

Alex looked back forlornly at her fitness partner before she slunk outside.

Alex eyed the three keepers warily. She adored Ashlyn, it was hard not to when the blonde was so much like an excitable puppy. Alyssa and Hope on the other hand had always been a bit more intimidating, even to Alex.

It was their presence, the overly confident, dominant Alpha attitude Hope exuded and the quiet stillness of Alyssa, that unsettled the slender forward. She could never get a read on her on Alyssa and well, Hope was as much of a moody mystery to her as she was to everyone else.

Luck was not on her side though, apparently, Alyssa and Ashlyn were going to work on drills together. Graeme felt that Hope should get in some practice with the Omega forward. It would be good for them both. Jill hadn’t spoken with Alex yet, but she had told the goalkeeping coach that she was looking to give the forward more time next game. The more time she could get in going one on one at Hope, the better for both players.

“Morgan,” Hope acknowledged, tapping the ball in the younger woman’s direction.

“Solo,” Alex said, nodding back.

The two worked. Alex taking turns kicking from different areas, but mostly at the PK position. It was an area they wanted Hope to work on. The Omega was getting more of a workout than she had in weeks. It felt good being back on the field, but still something was off. She couldn’t get her mind off the Alphas. They had loved her so thoroughly last night without them even getting completely undressed.

The forward huffed after the fifth ball in a row was easily deflected off the crossbar.

“Come on, Morgan,” Hope rumbled. “Calm down. You're a better shot than that.”

A flicker of unease tightened her stomach, but Alex took a deep breath to center herself.

She knew Hope. Hope was Kelley's mate, and the keeper was well known for her no-nonsense attitude. The keeper was said to be a good person to talk to, because she wouldn't sugarcoat things.

Maybe she could ask Hope about the control thing.

“Hey, Hope,” Alex moved forward, planting her foot next to the ball before she sent it rocketing forward to the left of the keeper. “Can I ask you about something?”

Hope huffed, diving for the ball. From the ground, she looked up, eyeing the Omega with concern.

“Shoot, Kid,” Hope rolled the ball back to the forward, crouching down to be ready again.

“I...have you ever given up control to your mates. I know you're a really strong Alpha, but can Alphas do that or is that only for Omegas. It...it’s been a really long time since I’ve been in the game, and I guess I remember being more of a top in college, but I’m not sure.”

Alex shot the ball. It went soaring into the back of the net, only a few feet away from Hope. She could have stopped it easily, but the Omega’s question had thrown her off.

The forward’s hand went to the back of her neck, scratching the already pinking skin as the blush crawled up her face. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked the intimidating Alpha after all.

“Well, yah I think everyone does,” Hope cleared her throat, sending the ball back to Alex. “It is a part of being mates to give up control. Did...did something happen with them that you want to talk about?”

“Oh...uh...no it’s fine. Nothing...nothing to talk about,” Alex stuttered as she sent the ball careening over the net and into the bushes.

The keeper didn’t bother to get it. There was another bag of balls to the right of the net. She pulled out another ball and sent it to the Omega.

Alex kicked the ball a couple more times before Hope stopped the Omega. Each one had been off target.

“Listen, I know we aren’t exactly friends, and I’m sorry about Kelley teasing you. But sometimes it helps talking about it. As an outsider, I could give you some perspective.”

“You don’t have to,” Alex said as she shot the ball, easily deflected by Hope.

“Listen, I want the Baby Horse that can score on me without blinking an eye, and we know that isn’t happening with stuff on your mind. Talk to me. Tell me what’s going on in that Omega mind of yours,” Hope said. She knew the Omega needed to talk. Tobin had really been there for Kelley during the start of all the O’Harli business. The least she could do was lend an ear to Alex, and it didn’t hurt that it would help the team’s game, either.

Silence stretched between them for a few moments before Hope continued.

“Sometimes Carli is in control and sometimes it's Kelley who runs the show. Sometimes Carli and I push each other's buttons and we have rough, angry sex and whoever gets in the other first, is in control.” Hope slowly rolled the ball back to the Omega. “And usually Carli and I team up to drive Kelley crazy.”

Alex swallowed, nerves tightening her stomach. “They touched me without even taking their clothes off.”

“Did it make you uncomfortable?” Hope questioned warily.

“No,” Alex shook her head, “but it felt like it should be different.”

“Different how?” Solo asked, the wind leaving her lungs as she dove for a ball, just barely missing it as it soared past her with a swoosh into the net.

“They want it all about me. So...I don’t know. I guess after it happened and then the stuff on the phone, it feels a little one side. And I mean it was nice, but I think my Omega is kind of angry that it didn’t get to reciprocate.”

The keeper wiped the grass off her workout shirt before throwing the ball back. Alex was bringing it suddenly.

“That’s normal. My...ok, this is personal and you know I don’t like sharing my business with people. My business is my business. But for you Alex, I’m going to tell you because I know you won’t tell anyone, even your mates.” Hope waited, watching the Omega nod. Alex refrained from kicking the ball. She wanted to hear what the keeper had to say without interruption. “For my birthday, they wanted it all about me. I was...well, how I was isn’t important, but just know I couldn’t move to offer anything in return. My Alpha was screaming. As soon as I was “free” I had to do something about it even though we were all exhausted. Something primal in me knew I needed to reciprocate.”

“So, it's normal?” Alex asked slowly, tilting her head in a way that reminded the keeper of Tobin.

“It is,” Hope assured. “Just like it's normal for you to want to reciprocate.”

“How do I talk to them about it?” Alex stepped forward, hitting the ball towards the net. It was more of a pass, than anything.

“You use your words, Baby Horse,” Hope rolled the ball back out to the Omega. “And I know it's not something you usually do, but you have to communicate.”

Alex nodded her head. “Ok, I think I can do that.”

Hope smirked. “Good, now show me what you really got before Jill comes out and makes you take a rest break.”

* * *

“I want to see you,” Alex said.

“Well we’re standing right here so…” Christen said, not exactly understanding what the other woman was trying to say. They had just finished practiced, sweat still clung to their bodies. They now had an hour break before dinner. It was just them.

The Omega took a deep breath. Her therapist wanted her to be more honest and open with her mates. Hope had told her to use her words. Maybe it was time to do that.

“I want to see your cocks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review...sorry its been so long.
> 
> Osolonewsday: Also if anyone wants to write a normal or AOB story with me let me know. I am looking to write some So'Hara and some other really random pairings like maybe Sam/Nikki or Alyssa with someone...if interested let me know (the peeps I write with now are more into Alex and Carli)... just message me on tumblr at osolonewsday2.


	18. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there will be oral sex...btw we back guys. The next four chapters are written so you are welcome in advance. And also this is being posted now to celebrate Christen and her amazingness with Utah (even though as a Dash fan its hard).

Tobin sputtered, her eyes bulging. “Ummmm...I think I heard you wrong, what did you say?”

Christen’s mouth hung open. No words came out. She knew what she heard. This wasn’t one of her sexy dreams. Not even Alex noticed as she pinched her own thigh to ensure that fact. Yes, it definitely hurt, this was real. Alex Morgan had just asked to see their cocks.

“You heard me, Tobin Powell Heath. I want to see your cocks.”

“You don't mean that.” Tobin took a step back. “It's too soon.”

“Don't tell me what I do and do not want, Tobin,” Alex snapped. “Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean that I don't know what I want.”

“Of course, it doesn't,” Tobin argued.

Alex snorted at the lanky midfielder, flicking a dark look towards a silent Christen. The omega stepped towards the other alpha, crowding her back against the nearest bed until her knees buckled.

Christen swallowed, trying desperately to control her body's reactions. But there was no way that she could have anticipated Alex's next move.

“May I?” Alex kept her tone gentle, slipping her fingers along the top of Christen's shorts.

The forward alpha stared at the omega with wide eyes. She didn’t even consciously recognize that she was nodding. She could only register Alex’s delicate fingers playing along her hip bone. The skin to skin contact was enough to send blood flowing south; the tent already beginning to form in her already tight shorts.

“Alex,” Tobin tried. She could see her mate getting hard, even though there was barely any room between Alex and Christen. The omega had the older woman trapped between her body and the bed. “We only just kissed. You don’t have to rush things with us.”

Christen could see the midfielder’s words sparked a blaze in Alex’s eyes. Still, Alex did not turn from the pliant alpha. The omega’s face moved towards the older woman. Alex’s breath ghosted over Christen’s lips as she began to slowly nudge the shorts down.

Tobin watched, barely keeping in mind that she  _ should not  _ lose control as she watched Alex press a kiss to Christen’s mouth.

It was almost chaste, especially considering the fact that Alex was currently undressing Christen with a reverent gentleness at odds with her earlier demand.

The midfielder’s breath was coming out in harsh pants, her heart racing as the the tip of her mate’s cock was just visible before her soon-to-be mate’s still clothed body pressed against Christen, covering Tobin’s view. A growl tickled the back of her throat. It was not one of warning. It was not one of anger. No, it was more a whine than anything else. It was one of need.

“Christen,” Alex whispered, as she pulled back. The air from her mouth hitting the other woman’s lips, only an inch apart from the alpha’s soft kissable lips. “Can I keep going?”

Christen knew she was nodding this time. It was the desperate “please” that slipped from her lips that she did not recognize. It did not sound like her. It was deep and rough. There was so much need in one little word. Something primal in her wanted the omega to see her long, thick fully erect cock. She felt like she was going to combust and only an inch of the base was exposed, the soft fabric of Alex’s shorts rubbing against it.

Alex flicked her gaze down, now watching as her hands moved the alphas shorts down. She could feel want coiling in her stomach as each inch of the alphas cock was exposed to her.

Finally, the shorts slipped down enough, freeing the half erect cock from its confines.

Alex’s eyes widened, want and awe burning into desire. “You're bigger than I thought you'd be.”

Christen growled, a low, rough sound as she watched the omega carefully trace along her hips with the tips of her fingers. Tan hands curled into the blanket to keep them still.

“Alex,” Tobin choked, hardening fully at the interaction between her mates. The midfielder took a deep breath, steadying herself. She tried her best with a lame joke to break the tension. “It's not nice to tease.”

Alex melodious laughter bounced off the walls, the thick tension in the air broken. “Oh Toby, I do believe you were fine to tease me as much as you could the night before.”

Christen groaned, taking the omega’s hands in her own. Her cock had only grown as it hardened under the younger woman’s gaze. “Do whatever you want, little one. This is about you. Touch me or don’t, I don’t care. I just want you to be comfortable.”

Tobin moved to sit on the bed next to her mate, but Alex stopped her. “Oh, no you don’t. You were not listening to me and my wishes earlier.”

“I was just trying to protect you.”

“Well I want you to learn to listen to me more. That was always a problem with our friendship. You always try to protect me, but sometimes you just have to listen to me. Now you're going to be punished. So stand over there while I... _ explore _ this with Christen until I tell you to come over her.”

“Lex-” Tobin whined.

“Tobin.” Alex replied easily. The omega didn't take her eyes off of Christen's body. “Go on now.”

Christen’s husky voice floated through the air. “It’s about Alex, not us, Tobin. Do what she says.”

Tobin huffed before she went to sit at the desk chair. There was no way she would be able to stand comfortably with her cock as hard as it was.

Alex continued to trace the contours of Christen's hips, each swipe moving lower and lower.

“Can I touch you,” Alex whispered. She wasn’t going to explore Christen without absolute permission first.

Christen breathed in through her nose, trying to keep control. So far, Alex had barely touched her, and she felt like a pup going through her first rut.

“Whatever you want.”

Alex moved her right hand just a tad lower, combing through short, dark curls before brushing against the base of Christen's cock gently.

“It’s been awhile,” Alex husked. Her voice was as thick as the alpha’s. She was turned on by this. The excitement coursing through her more powerful than the doubt and anxiety that had been clouding her so constantly in the beginning of their relationship. “Just ummm...what do you like?”

“Al, just explore, ok?” Christen whispered, her hand coming to rest on the omega’s cheek. “There is very little you can do wrong. Just uhhh…please be gentle. I am extra sensitive right now.”

“You are?” Alex asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

“You touching me, it's kind of overwhelming,” the older woman admitted. Alex Morgan was touching her cock. She had fantasized so many times about just that. She wouldn’t have admitted it to Tobin in the beginning of their relationship, but she had had a crush on Alex for the longest time. Baby Horse was a powerful omega that called to many alphas. Christen felt blessed to have the superstar loving them.

Alex smiled gently before she focused on the task at hand.

The omega used a fingertip to trace a line from the base of the alphas cock to the very tip, continuing to explore.

She circled the very tip of the erection, spreading the pre-cum that was already glistening at the tip. Christen whimpered, pressing her head back into the mattress to keep her promise of letting the omega explore.

Alex followed the vein on the underside of the cock back down, before she wrapped her hand fully around the cock.

“You're so thick,” she whispered, her fingers just touching each other. It was true. Christen had always known she had a thicker member. Another reason that she rarely got to be the top with Tobin. The midfielder was longer whereas the alpha forward was thicker.

“Th-anks,” Christen choked. All her mind now knew was pleasure.

“Can I... can I try something with my mouth?” Alex asked, biting her lip, nervous as to what the alphas would say even though she knew they wanted this as much as she did.

“Fuck.” The curse slipped not from Christen, but Tobin. She couldn’t wait any longer. Her thumbs hooked in her shorts, pulling them down below her knees. Her cock stood straight, fully hard for her mate and future mate. “Please Lex. Let me join you. I... you don’t even have to touch me but let me sit next to Chris.”

“Ok,” Alex agreed absently, all of her attention focused on Christen’s wide eyes.

The alpha struggled to connect the dots between Alex's question and the answer that she wanted to give. Finally, the alpha settled for a silent nod.

“Use your words, Chris,” Alex requested, beginning to slide her hand up and down the alpha's cock gently. “I don't want there to be any misunderstandings.”

“Yes,” Christen groaned, eyes wide. “Please.”

Alex rewarded Christen with a bruising kiss before she moved down the bed.

“You're beautiful,” the omega whispered. “I know the media and tweets say that all the time, but here with you now, it's like seeing the sun for the first time. None of them know the real beauty they are missing.”

Christen smiled, a blush crawling up her cheeks. “You've got some competition, Toby.”

The fast and furious mood that had been set a moment ago, as Alex explored the alpha with her hand, broke with Tobin’s snort. “I'll always be the master of compliments.”

Baby Horse’s eyes sparked. “I love this.”

“What, us with our pants off?” Asked Tobin, making the omega giggle.

“No, I just never laughed so much or felt so...casual and I guess, happy with someone before. You know?”

“Awe, I was hoping you were talking about me without my pants,” Tobin joked, wiggling her eyebrows salaciously.

Christen and Alex just rolled their eyes at the silly alpha.

“We know what you mean,” the older forward whispered. Her hand came up, pushing some of Alex’s hair behind her ear. “But uh...you were saying something about your mouth and well, you know.”

This made Alex laugh harder than before. “My, my, who thought Christen Press would be such a horn dog.”

“Oh please, Lex. Your hand was wrapped around her cock a second ago. Even I'm as hard as a rock without being touched.”

“Oh, no,” Christian said as Alex awed at Tobin, feeling slightly bad for not having included the midfielder before. “I'm first, Toby. Don't pull that I haven't been touched business. Alex was just about to try something with her mouth and you're not taking that away from me or so help me God, I'll tell her about the frog in bed thing.”

Tobin sighed. “Fine.”

“Wait, I want to hear the frog story,” Alex said, suddenly curious.

“Al,” Christen whined as the omegas hand graced her cock. She felt like she was going to explode if someone didn't touch her soon.

An amused smile tilted the omegas lips up before she went back to the task at hand. She knelt slightly, the alpha’s hips on the bed with her cock standing straight at attention.

A gentle, feather light lick startled Christen from her pout, causing the alpha to moan.

Alex marveled at the comfort that came from giving Christen pleasure. Deciding to take it a step further after the favorable reaction, the forward sucked lightly on the tip.

It had been a long time since Alex had performed oral sexual on an alpha, and even then, she hadn't done it often.

It certainly hadn't been her favorite sexual act, but there was something about the fresh taste of Christen, the smell and weight of her cock in her mouth soothed a little broken shard of Alex's instincts.

Her tongue swirled around the tip, savoring the flavor of pre-cum, and wondering if when Christen finally came, if it would taste just as good. The alpha above her was moaning, while Tobin had moved to get a better view, her own hand stroking her cock lightly. She did not want to cum without at least being touched by Alex.

The omega took the tip in further as her hand worked the base. She wasn't going to deep throat today. She'd done it before, and it had been altogether unpleasant, making her eyes water like crazy. No, today was just exploring. Getting a feel what they were like, how they tasted and smelled. It was something her inner omega needed. This was making the beast inside pure contentedly for the first time since Christen and Tobin had helped her masturbate the day prior.

Christen panted as she tried to control her instinct to thrust her hips deeper into Alex's mouth.   Her desire to allow the omega to go at her own pace was in direct conflict with her desire to cum.

Christen threaded a hand through Alex's hair, scratching her scalp gently. The omega pulled the cock a little further, sucked a little harder in response.

“Does she feel good, Chris?” Tobin watched the pair in front of her, gripping her cock a little harder. Her voice dropped an octave as she began to speak to her mates. “Fuck, Alex you look so  _ fucking _ beautiful.”

The omega moaned around the cock in her mouth, sending shocks of pleasure up Christen’s member. The alpha couldn’t hold back. She had no time to warn the little omega. Seeing Alex combined with the warm sensation of the omega’s mouth finally touching her made her cum. On a normal day, she could last far longer. Not today. She came, spurts of sticky white cum shooting into the omegas mouth.

Tobin’s eyes widened as the Christen’s cum started to leak past the omega’s lips. She never thought there could be a hotter sight than seeing her women score a goal, one assisting in the other. She was wrong. The sight of Alex, Christen’s cock still halfway in her mouth, cum dribbling down her chin would be forever etched in her brain, keeping her heart warm and hands busy during the cold, lonely nights in Portland.

Alex eased her sucking, savoring the taste of Christen's cum and the weight of her cock in her mouth. Finally, the omega allowed the cock to slip from her mouth, running her tongue across her lips to get one last taste.

“Alex,” Christen’s breathless plea drew the omegas attention up. The alpha tugged gently on the back of the omegas head. “Come here, little one.”

Alex relaxed, moving up on the bed, accepting the gentle kiss that Christen pressed to her mouth.

“Jesus,” Tobin panted, stopping her own hand so that she didn't cum prematurely. “ _ Fuck,  _ the both of you are so beautiful.”

Alex moved to kiss her other soon-to-be mate. Tobin could taste her mate on the omega’s lips. A low growl hummed through her chest. She wanted more.

“Tobin,” Christen warned. Tobin hadn’t lost control in a while, but it had happened in the past. She, of course, had ensured Christen was willing first, but the midfielder had certainly lost herself in the passion of their love before. She could not lose control now, though. The omega was not ready, and neither were they.

Alex was still clothed as the alpha, minus any clothing on her lower half pulled the omega on top of her.

Baby Horse could feel the straining cock pressing against her thigh, it was slick with pre-cum. “Seems like you need some help.”

Tobin could only growl.

Alex kissed the alpha, not letting them get too far. She pulled back as the midfielder tried to nip her swollen lips. “No, no,” she chastised, as she slipped lower, her lower half slipping off the bed. Christen’s hand came to pull her hair back as she came face to face with Tobin’s cock.

Alex pressed Tobin's hips in place with a hand, the other wrapping around her length.

The alpha's hips thrust slightly, a growl rumbling in her throat.

“Easy, Tobin,” Christen warned firmly. The midfielder was definitely the more sexually aggressive of the pair and had been known to be a little rougher than most alphas. In public, she was chill and laid back, but in the bedroom, she could be rougher and more aggressive.

Alex pressed the alphas hips a little harder, flicking her tongue out for a soft lick across the head of her cock, getting her first taste of the midfielder.

Tobin’s knot had already formed; she was ready to cum. She had been ready to cum when she had watched Alex exploring Christen’s lower body. She could only growl and whine. She needed to cum, but didn’t know how to express it other than pushing her hips up. Christen had to hold her hips, Alex’s hand not strong enough to stop the forceful thrusts.

Alex continued to lick the tip. Her tongue traveled the slit before swirling in a circle around the head. Her hand moved fast along the luckily slick shaft.

Alex sucked just the tip into her mouth, letting it rest against her tongue for a moment to savor the flavor.

Tobin whimpered, giving an aborted thrust of her hips. Heat flushed through her system as her pleasure rose. She tried to choke the words out, to warn Alex. Instead, something between a groan and a moan passed her lips as she came into the omega’s waiting mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to talk soccer or anything message me on osolonewsday2 on tumblr.


	19. Pick A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Amy are sleepy beans and Jill has a talk with the soon-to-be mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my other co-writer because she was upset about Mexico losing. Here yah go Allie ;)

Lauren watched Amy and Alex curl up in a corner. The tension that had surrounded the omegas during the last couple of days had relaxed, and now the two were simply enjoying each other's _quiet_ company.

Across the dining room, Syd and Kelley were happily terrorizing Ashlyn, much to Ali's amusement. The other omegas on the team were just as rambunctious, giving Cap, Boxxy and Abby a run for their money.

Lauren was just fine on the quiet half of the room, thank you very much.

“She seems happier,” Lauren whispered. Tobin was leaning back in her chair next to the mated alpha, Christen happily snuggled in her lap taking a light nap.

“You think?” Tobin whispered back afraid of waking the alpha in her lap.

“I haven't seen that look on Baby Horse’s face in a long time. Trust me on this, Tobs. It's because of you two.”

The smaller alpha blushed. Christen wiggled in her lap, apparently having been unsuccessful in her attempt at rest. “She makes us happy too.”

“It's really good to hear that, Press. You have no idea,” Cheney said, nodding. Their omegas were slowly making their way over to them.

“Speak of the devil,” she said as Amy plopped in her lap, head immediately resting her neck under the alphas chin.

Alex settled on the floor, content to lean her head back against Tobin's thigh. She and Amy were both sleepy, but the room wasn't exactly conducive to getting sleep.

“Are you feeling ok?” Lauren questioned both omegas gently. Amy had become more and more exhausted as the tournament was wearing on, and Alex, well she had improved but was a long way from 100%.

Amy and Alex both grunted an affirmative, breathing in their mate and soon-to-be mates’ scents.

Christen frowned, a free hand drifting down to cup Alex's face. “Can you give us a verbal response, Al.”

Alex whined as her intended’s hand brushed against her face. “Too tired. Need sleep.”

“Is that how you feel too, Ams?” Lauren asked, her lips brushing her wife’s temple. Dawn had said all the travel and the quick pace of tournament play with all the new sights and smells to take in would be extremely wearing on the omegas, but they hadn't expected this. Alex was extra strained because of her medicine, Amy because she was growing another mini Lauren in her womb and having to take care of Ryan half the time she wasn't practicing. The boy loved both his parents but still was practically attached to Amy’s hip anytime he wasn’t with the nanny.

The fact that the change in the other omegas hadn't been as drastic was also mildly alarming.

“I'm sleepy,” Amy murmured, curling in tighter to her wife's body. “Fuss over Alex.”

Tobin snorted in amusement at the omega throwing her friend under the bus. Very few Alphas hovered like Lauren.

“Quiet you,” Lauren growled playfully. “It's not my fault that I'm worried.”

Christen frowned. Alex was usually pretty good about not falling asleep in the dining room. It presented too good of a target for the troublemakers on the team.

“Come on, Al,” Christen coaxed, shifting out of Tobin's lap and into a chair. “Come sit up here with us.”

The omega happily accepted her place on the warm lap, muttering a soft thank you before nudging her way below Tobin's chin, her nose pressed into the alphas scent gland, causing a shudder to transverse her spine.

“Careful there, Tobs,” Lauren whispered, the smirk never leaving her face.

The alpha retaliated by sticking her tongue out at her best friend, earning a punch in the arm from Christen.

The jostling caused Alex to whine, which in turn stirred Amy.

“Be nice,” the blonde omega chastised.

“Be quiet and still.” Alex pleaded.

“Be nice.” Amy reiterated. “And be quiet and still.”

The omegas curled back into their mates’ chest, ignoring the incredulous looks on the three alphas faces.

“Hey,” Tobin started to shift in her seat.

“Be quiet.” Amy snapped, a flash of teeth indicating that this would be their last warning.

“And still.” Alex grunted.

The alphas just looked at each other they certainly had their hands full with their omegas. Not that they'd have it any other way.

* * *

 

“Wake up,” Lauren whispered against the soft hair atop Amy’s head. “Sweetie, it's time to go get Ryan from the sitter.”

The blonde barely stirred and Lauren sighed, noting that Tobin and Christen were also unsuccessful in waking up Alex.

The rest of their teammates had finally left the room, leaving them in quiet. And while they didn’t want to disturb the omegas, they didn’t really have a choice.

“Come on, Al,” Tobin coaxed, shifting the omega on her lap around gently. “Coach wants to talk to you.”

The brunette omega grumbled under her breathe at being disturbed before she finally began to shift to her feet. A slender hand ran through her hair and rubbed at her eyes. The omega wandered off, still half asleep.

Christen watched worriedly.

Alex being so tired that she couldn’t stay awake during meals was a little alarming to the darker haired alpha. The omega forward had spent her entire career making sure that she didn’t show any weakness, that being an omega didn’t make her weaker than her alpha teammates.

* * *

 

Jill nodded to them as they walked in, Alex’s hand wrapped in Christen’s as Tobin hand rested on the small of the omega’s back, guiding her into the room. She wasn’t surprised to see the three together. She had been getting very positive reports both from the staff and the omega’s therapist.

“Alex, please have a seat,” she gestured to the chair across the table. “I assume you are comfortable having Heath and Press here for our conversation even though it may involve personal details?”

The omega nodded her head. “Ummm...yeah, if that’s ok?”

Tobin squeezed her shoulder. The omega didn’t used to be so timid around their coach, but then again, she didn’t use to have to argue for every chance to step on the field. She worked hard off the field and was amazing on the field, it wasn’t exactly fair that her mental health was affecting whether she allowed to play or not. She was one of the best forwards they had.

“So, I assume you know why I called you in here today?”

“Yes,” Alex said, taking a deep breath. She really didn’t want to have a conversation. She was more hoping for a ‘your back playing’ and letting her out. “You’re going to let me start the next match, aren’t you?”

Jill was silent for a moment, making Alex’s stomach knot. Christen squeezed her hand, noticing the tension etching lines into the smaller forward’s face.

“Yes, but there are some conditions.” Jill took her glasses off, placing them on her makeshift desk.

“Ok,” the omega answered quickly, eager to get the start again.

“You have to continue to make forward progress,” Jill explained as she shuffled some of her papers. “You're still underweight and the medical staff would like that fixed, so we want you to try and eat more at mealtimes. Have a snack during the day.”

Alex made a face, but nodded in agreement.

“And Dr. Garza needs to speak to you about the date you want your mating heat to take place.” Jill braced herself, knowing that this was likely to be the big issue for this meeting.

The alphas immediately bristled. Tobin’s hand fisted the back of Alex’s shirt, displeasure coursing through her. Christen, who was less practiced at controlling her anger, let out a low growl. Jill glared at the pair.

Alex could feel things beginning to take a turn that would not benefit her returning to the soccer field. “Ummmm...an actual date or an idea of when we might be ready?”

Jill sighed. Of course, the omega had caught her word choice. She was hoping to make the doctor deliver this bad news. “Listen, I know this isn’t a fair situation, and it's anything but ideal. FIFA won’t let any of you play after the world cup if you don’t mate. Your heats, even under medication, could spell problems with other alphas on the pitch. Not to mention they’re afraid you’ll be too unstable, even your future mates as they now seem to have bonded with you. Every motion you feel will compel their actions.”

“And now USSF has a reason to stick its nose where it doesn't belong.” Tobin sneered. “They’re all Betas. They have no idea what goes into a bond.”

Alex flinched, just slightly, at the angry tone.

“They're worried about everyone's health, Heath,” Jill tried to explain. “And there has been evidence of such things happening before between bonded but unmated Alphas and omegas.”

“That's bullshit,” Christen snarled, tightening her grip on Alex's hand. “Tobin and I have always been fine. Alex is more stable then she's been in months.”

Jill shook her head. “Listen, I have already gone up to bat for you. I know how important it is to let a bond grow naturally, but FIFA has already bugded as much as they are willing to. You are lucky I was able to talk USSF down from the date they wanted.”

Alex couldn’t help herself. “What day was that?”

Jill bite her cheek. “ _When_ we make it to the finals, the mating would give you all a...boost in stamina or at least it should in theory. They wanted you to have that extra strength and the full connection of a bond for the final match. It took hours to just convince them that was not an acceptable timeline.”

“Fuck that, this is all unacceptable,” Tobin said, standing now, ignoring her omega’s hand tugging lightly at her shorts, trying to get her to sit back down. “They can't just treat us like cattle.”

Alex's shoulders slumped. Tobin may have been the more vocal of her alphas, but Christen was just as furious. It was there in the tension of her shoulders and the low snarl that rumbled through her body.

“Maybe Jill and I should discuss this part alone,” Alex bit her lip, tensing when both alphas gave her a stunned, betrayed look. “Please.”

Christen drew in a breath, standing and yanking Tobin with her. The midfielder had been shocked speechless by the request, but Alex needed a chance to work through this without the overprotective alphas hovering.

The omega could still feel the alphas through their bond as the two let the door fall shut behind them. Their turbulent emotions crashed like a wave through her, pushing and pulling her own feelings until she could no longer tell what she was feeling and what they were feeling. She closed her eyes, taking a breath of what was left in the room of her soon-to-be mate’s pheromones.

Jill watched the omega, looking intently for signs of how the omega was really coping when her alphas were not around, their protective pheromones often tempering Alex’s medicine-mingled natural scent.

“Are you alright to continue?” The coach asked, real concern lacing her words. Something Alex was not used from Ellis, who often seemed fake to her.

The forward shook her head. She could feel her soon-to-be mates through the bond. They were agitated. She took a calming breath, trying to ignore their feelings.

“Do you think you can come up with the date?”

Alex shrugged, fingers twisted in the hem of her T-shirt. “I was really hoping to play it by ear.”

“Alex,” Jill’s reproving gaze caused the forward to shrink further in on herself. “You’ve got to give me something to work with.”

“I’m leaning towards after the finals.” Alex offered slowly. “If it happens before then, fine, but I don’t want to rush it.”

“I am aware that this is a... _precarious_ situation at best, but I would like if you would consider what UFFA said. I know I’m contradicting myself after I just argued with them about this point, but they do have a point. Your mating...it would be a boost for you and your mates. Just consider it alright?”

“Yes, I will.” The omega nodded, but couldn’t help feeling a little betrayed. She knew Jill was two faced, but this only proved it. This wouldn’t have happened had Pia been in charge. Too bad she was with the Swedish team. “Was that all?”

“Yes,” Jill said. “Remember eat more. We’d like to play you soon.”

“Yes, coach.” She walked off, needing a moment to herself.

* * *

 

Tobin and Christen weren’t waiting in the hallway when Alex walked out of the meeting with Jill.

All things considered, it was probably a good thing; at this point, Alex knew she needed to settle down before she saw either of the two alphas again.

Alex headed straight for the media room. If she was going to calm down enough to work through this, then she needed something to distract herself.

And she couldn’t think of anything better than studying her next opponents.

Alex slipped the disk of Sweden’s game with Nigeria into the DVD player, cueing the game up to play.

She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn’t realize that she had an audience until she turned around to find Carli Lloyd watching her from the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow raised in question.

“Should I assume you are studying up on a game you probably won’t even get to start in or do you want to tell me the real reason you are here alone?”

“I suppose you wouldn’t go with the first one, would you?” Alex asked, her voice just on this side of hopeful.

Carli continued to stare, one eyebrow still raised. The omega squirmed in her seat. At first, neither said anything, staring each other down.

Of course, the forward broke first.

“Coach isn’t on my side.”

Carli snorted. “She’s no Pia, that’s for sure.”

Alex’s eyes widened. Did Carli Lloyd just say that about their coach. She was speechless. The midfielder snorted, moving to the chair besides Alex’s. “What did she do now?”

“USSF is pushing for us to mate before the final, when we get there.” Alex tapped the play button on the remote. “Jill agrees.”

Carli tilted her head back, studying the ceiling for a long moment as she tried to reign in a wave of alpha fury. She was going to need facts, before she flew off the handle or rallied the other veterans to the cause. “Can it even be scheduled like that?”

“Yeah.” Alex focused on the screen as the kickoff was whistled. “They would keep me on the meds until right before the semis, and then I would go cold turkey.”

“That puts you playing two games off meds.” Carli’s eyes narrowed. “Most of these teams have a lot of alphas, are they sure that’s a good idea?”

“It’s what they think would be the best option for the team.” Alex glanced at Carli, blinking slowly.

“Is that what’s best for you?” Carli asked slowly, easing around so that she could watch the forwards hands and face at the same time. It was the best way to really get an understanding about what the forward was feeling.

“I don’t know… I just don’t.” Alex shook her head.

The forward sat for a moment. She didn’t know what was best for her. She wanted the alphas and knew, at least now, that the alphas wanted her back. Would taking a knot be so bad?

“I think...I think mating with them _when_ we get to the last game, it might not… well I don’t think I would mind.”

“You sure?” Carli asked, worried once again Alex was not as in tune with what she wanted as what she thought other people wanted.

“I’ll probably only know when I finally go off the meds. Don’t get me wrong, I’m nervous, like super nervous, but I want them more than I’ve ever wanted anything.”

Carli nodded. She understood. She had felt that with Kelley and Hope. It was something everyone felt about their mates. Though, to be fair to Alex, it was probably a more extreme need after denying herself for so long.

“Are you going to talk to your doctor about going off the meds?”

Alex nodded. “Maybe after talking to Chris and Tobs. I just hate the way those meds make me feel.”

“Do what’s best for you...always. Ok?”

“I will, Car.”

* * *

 

Alex didn’t go find her mates after leaving the media room.

Instead, she sought out the comfort of Amy, content to curl up and go back to the nap that had been interrupted for the meeting with Jill.

Curled up against the smaller forward, it was easy to ignore the tension thrumming down the bond as she sorted through both the conversation with coach and the one with Carli.

There were pros and cons to each side of the main argument, but Carli was right.

This was one situation where Alex had to do right by herself.

Which meant she had to come to terms with how she felt about finally having sex with both of the alphas.

 


	20. Meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discusses Alex's options.

Carli Lloyd had never been so furious in her life.

The actual  _ nerve,  _ the  _ audacity,  _ of USSF and Jill Ellis to demand that someone take a mate before they were fully ready. For a game!

It was wrong and awful and... just what in the hell was  _ wrong  _ with these people?

Alex was already backed into a corner, if this didn’t take...the forward could very well be hospitalized, where she would all but waste away, despondent and depressed. Unreachable by even Tobin and Christen.  

This was why having betas in charge of alphas and omegas was a terrible idea. They didn’t understand what could happen. They didn’t have a frame of reference for this sort of thing.

And it was causing them to push.

And if they pushed too much, Alex was likely going to break.

“Meeting now,” Carli barked as she banged on doors. “Vets in my room, five minutes.”

* * *

“Lex,” Amy said, groggy. She remembered letting Alex in and them falling back asleep, but something loud and - oh yes, now she heard it. Carli was calling another meeting. “Lexy, get up.”

“Don’t want to-” the younger woman whined, burying herself in the pillows.

“We need to talk,” Amy said, shaking the sleeping girl’s shoulder.

“Don’t want to.”

“Nope, Carli is knocking on doors for a reason and I’m betting it's something to do with you so start talking, cupcake.”

Alex whined as she pulled herself from the last tendrils of sleep. She wanted to talk with Amy, but she also wanted to sleep. She felt exhausted. Her entire being wanted to just lie there. The nap hadn’t been as restorative as she had hoped. Nothing seemed to relax her body or mind when she wasn’t with her mates. It was like she was running a marathon that only ended when they were around.

“I think I want to go off my meds.”

Amy’s eyes widened, thankful for the darkness so that Alex couldn’t see her surprise. “What brought this on?”

“Jill pulled me aside for a conversation.” Alex curled up into the older omega’s frame, burying her face into the curve of the woman’s neck. “USSF has decided that it would give the three of us a much-needed boost in the finals when we get there.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Amy breathed, realization creeping into awareness. “You can’t do something like this just because someone else wants you too. You shouldn’t have to rush this because someone else wants you to. It’s not healthy, and it’s not right.”

“Would it be so bad, though?” Alex curled in just a little tighter. “I… I want both of them, so badly. And I hate the way the meds make me feel.”

“Lex,” Amy’s heart ached for the younger forward. “The meds aren’t permanent, but what you’re suggesting…you can’t go back from.”

“I do eventually have to come off of them.” Alex challenged gently. “I won’t be able to play anymore if I don’t.”

“You do,” Amy agreed gently. “But on your own timeframe, at your own pace and for your health. Not to guarantee yourself playing time.”

“You have to be safe and healthy,” Amy continued when Alex remained silent. “You have to do what’s right for you. If that means mating before the final, then great. But if there’s even an ounce of doubt, don’t. Baby, I don’t want to ever have to see you so strung out and heat sick again. No one does. So, you have to be ready.”

“But…” Alex sighed. “I don’t have any doubts, not about them. I want this, for us. I mean the mating... yes, I still have my reservations and I know the meds aren’t permanent. But it’s like being wrapped in three layers of bubble wrap. Every feeling, every sense is dulled. Now that I’ve found them, I don’t want to keep being in this kind of pain.”

“Wait...Alex are you saying you’re in pain even on your meds?”

“Yes...no... I don’t know. It’s a different kind of pain. Not even really pain. Before the meds, it felt like every muscle in my body was cramping. Then, with the meds, it was a dull ache; now, it’s like a pressure, a constant pressure on my muscles.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere. I mean I feel better, but I don’t think 100%, not that I can even remember what 100% felt like.”

“Lex, I think we need to go see your doctor.”

Alex looked at Amy, her eyes having adjusted to the darkness. She could see the firm resolution on the older woman’s face. There was no way she was going to get out of this one. “Ok, I’ll go.”

* * *

“Alex,” the doctor nodded her head. “I’m glad you came in.”

Amy gave Alex the ‘I told you so’ look.

“It seems your body is fighting the medicine. Which would explain why you have been having some of the more severe side effects. At first, we just thought they were normal, but now that you are telling us about this  _ pressure  _ of sorts, we knew what to check for.”

They had done a rushed blood and urine test. Alex, apparently, not having drank enough fluids, had to sit there for a half an hour while Amy gave her cup after cup of water from the little drinking fountain.

“It seems your liver is working very hard to process the drugs out, meaning that you aren’t only experiencing the side effects but also not getting the full intended effects of the medicine. The ache is from the irregular levels - sometimes you have too much or not enough of the drug in your system.”

“What does that mean?” Amy had long since taken control of the situation. Alex was more than glad to let her.

“We’ve got a couple of different options. One is to switch to a different series of medications. They’re a bit harsher, so if we can put that off, I’d like to. The other is to start lowering the dosage incrementally so that Alex can play without being mauled, but it’ll start leveling off and the mating will have to come sooner, rather than later.”

“Why do we want to avoid the first option?” Amy’s eyes narrowed in concentration, completely focused on the doctor. Normally the doctor wouldn’t give information like this to someone that wasn’t the patient, but it seemed everyone on the team was responsible now for Alex’s care and the younger omega had insisted her friend stay with her during the exam.

“There are a lot of different factors; any appetite that Alex does have will be practically nonexistent, it eats away at the stomach lining because it’s more caustic. Migraines, severe nausea, vertigo, concussion like symptoms. And there is a good chance that her body will simply try to burn through it like it’s doing now. And if it does, it would kill your sex drive even more, which would make heats even more traumatic.”

“I like option two,” Alex said, eyes wide in horror. “I mean it’s not like we didn’t talk about...well you know Amy, but it would be, well less of my exact timeline and more in line with US soccer.”

Amy shook her head. “I don’t like this.”

* * *

“Nope, nope, not going to happen,” Boxxy said, shaking her head. She had been the one that had seen Alex at her worst, helped her through those long doctor’s appointments in the beginning. “Those meds are the only thing keeping her together.”

Cap shook her head. “If Alex feels like coming off them then we should listen to her. An omega knows her body.”

Pinoe snorted. “She’s been denying her body for god knows how long. I vote no on listening to anything along those lines. They shouldn’t be dictated by US Soccer. They need to get their heads out of their fucking asses.”

“Calm down,” Lloyd said rolling her eyes. “First, we are obviously not going to let US soccer dictate anything. And second, we need to consider what Alex  _ thinks _ she wants. If she wants to go off these meds, alphas are going to be coming after her hard.”

It was a grim thought. Like most teams, Sweden was almost entirely made up of alphas. And Nigeria’s entire starting XI were alphas. Alex was already vulnerable.

It wouldn’t get any easier after the group stage either.

“I don’t like it either.” Carli tilted her head, eyes narrowing at Lauren, who was texting rapidly. “But this is Alex’s body. It’s her choice.”

“She doesn’t have a choice.” Hope argued, though it was more of a growl than actual words. “They basically told her she wouldn’t play.”

“Which is why we support her decision,” Carli rumbled right back. “Who are you texting?”

“Amy,” Lauren’s grim look was almost a neon warning sign. “She took Alex to the doctor. The decision was to start weaning her off the meds,  _ for  _ her health. She actually doesn’t have a choice.”

“Ok, that’s it, get Tobin, Christen, and Alex here now.”

* * *

“Lex,” Christen said, breathing in through her nose. Alex could tell through their bond that her mate was stressed. “Why didn’t you go to the doctor sooner?”

Amy rolled her eyes. This was a useless question. They had already talked to everyone about the visit with the doctor, albeit with Amy doing most of the talking. “We already covered that she couldn’t tell what a hundred percent ok is.”

“She still should have told us,” Tobin pouted, feeling a little betrayed. Why hadn’t she come to them instead of Amy?

Alex could feel their anxiety. She moved to sit between her mates on one of the queen beds. She took their hands. “I wanted to clear my head for a minute, be around Amy. You know how omegas like to be around other omegas. I was going to talk to you after.”

Noticing Tobin’s continued pouting, Alex nuzzled at her. She was getting used to showing affection, maybe not in front of the whole world yet, but in front of their friends, she didn’t mind so much. The alpha midfielder’s lips quirked at the corners. It was going to be hard to ever stay mad at the omega if she continued to use such tactics.

“Ok, gang. I think we need to talk about what this means for the team,” Abby Wambach said, taking the attention away from the three future mates. “We need a game plan on how to deal with the other teams’ alphas.”

“How to deal with them?” Alex’s eyebrow quirked up in question. “Abby, I’ve been like this a long time. Why does anything have to change?”

“Because teams go after you to begin with,” Lauren explained gently, pausing for a moment to consider how to explain the drive to consume an unmated omega. “And everyone on this team has  _ amazing  _ self-control, so it's never been a problem with us. But they’ll know, Alex.”

“Know?” Alex’s eyes widened, and a glance at Amy showed that she was just as stunned with this information. “What will they know?”

“That you’re going to go into heat soon. The unmated alphas will become even more aggressive.” Hope resolutely did not blush. “They’ll be driven to prove themselves to you and each other, in the hopes of luring you away from Tobin and Christen.”

“I don’t want them.” Alex seemed almost terrified of the idea of being the focus of so many unmated alphas. “I only want Tobin and Christen.”

“We know,” Carli soothed. “And you don’t have to worry. We’ll be there with you every step, so that they can’t get to you. We will always protect you”

“Wait...what if I would have had to take any random alpha’s knot?” Alex asked, her own hackles raising at her future mate’s growl.

The alphas shared a look. Abby deadpanned, “We would have killed whoever touched you.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “I…”

“She’s serious, Al,” Carli said nodding. “We will protect you no matter what.”


	21. Roughing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USWNT play Sweden. Also some connecting between Alex and her mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning - sexy times ahead*
> 
> Also the Dash won!!

Eighty-four degrees and partly cloudy. All in all, they couldn’t have asked for a better day in Winnipeg to go up against their old coach and her new team.

“This is going to be a rough one ladies,” Jill said, shaking her head. “We all know Pia’s style and how good the Swedish team is.”

The girls watched their coach from the sidelines as she continued with a pep talk. Alex’s focus was on Christen. The forward was getting the start today. Tobin might have to, but Alex was getting the distinct feeling that now that they were lowering her medication, they wanted one of her potential mates with her at all times. Alphas on other teams could be assholes during competition, especially when they came from cultures that either currently or in the past looked at omegas as lesser humans.

Alex had been referred to as a broodmare before by more than one international player.

She could already feel the heavy weight of Linda Sembrant’s stare as she watched the team warm up from the sidelines. Focusing on Christen was her best bet. It kept her focused and calm.

“It’ll be fine.”

“Of course, it will be.” Lauren gripped Alex’s hand, tugging her towards the tunnel to go back to the locker room. “We’ve got this.”

The forward nodded her head. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

“You did good,” Alex whispered. She refused to sit with her future mates, instead spending time with her fellow omega. Amy had earned minutes in the World Cup.

“Still only tied,” Amy reminded her, albet trying to remain optimistic. They were most likely still going to finish first in their group.

“But you did really good, babe,” Lauren said, leaning over the middle of the bus to squeeze her mate’s hand. Normally, she would have sat next to her omega, but Alex beat her to it.

Amy shrugged, tugging the younger omega closer.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Amy whispered into her ear, mind flashing back to the last play of the game against Sweden, and the foul that had knocked Alex off her feet.

Alex hummed, snuggling down against Amy.

“Lex,” Amy presses on. “Are you ok?”

“Sembrant shot her mouth off, is all.” Alex finally answered, shame flickered across her expression. “I think she was just pissed to draw, but she’s been on my case since 2011.”

“What’d she say?” Amy’s eyes narrowed, the blonde forward making a mental note to get the defender back.

“Just where she thought I should be.” Alex hedged, avoiding Amy’s gaze. “It’s really not worth it.”

Amy growled, low in her throat, sounding almost like alpha. “We are talking about this more later.”

Alex nodded, silently thanking her friend for not talking about this now. Her future mates were looking back at them from the seats directly in front of them. Tobin’s pout firmly in place, as Christen’s puppy eyes made Alex want to kiss her. She held back though, playing with them just a little.

“Don’t pout at me,” Alex smirked. “You don’t score, you don’t get a kiss.”

“But I didn’t even get minutes!” Tobin complained. “I would have scored if I was in.”

Lauren and Christen both snorted in bemused disbelief.

“What I would have! Or at least gotten an assist” the midfielder continued to claim.

“But you didn’t,” Amy teased, a smirk tilting her lips. Teasing Tobin was one of her favorite things.

“Yeah, Tobs,” Lauren grinned wider. “You didn’t. So, you don’t get a kiss until we get back to the hotel. Them's the rules, supposedly.”

“Supposedly?” Ash twisted around to look at them from the seat in front of Lauren. “And who has rules about kissing.”

“Not kissing in general,” Alex argued. “Just postgame kissing.”

“Awe poor Toby and Press aren’t getting any love,” the backup keeper laughed.

“Oh, you’re refusing to give these two knotheads kisses because they didn’t score?” Ali asked, leaning over Ashlyn to see the other girls. “Maybe I should do that with you, Ash? When you don’t get a clean sheet.”

“Hey, no, no, no.” The alpha keeper backtracked. “I’m not even playing so that isn’t really fair, babe.”

“But you do for our club.” Ali’s smirk widened. Ashlyn was imitating a guppy as her mouth opened and closed.

“That’s not fair!”

The defender hummed. “What do you think, Lex? Fair?”

Alex smiled. “Oh, yes. Very fair.”

* * *

Alex had barely stepped into their hotel room when Tobin pulls her back, tanned arms wrapping around her middle.

“Your scent is starting to change,” Tobin buried her face into the curve of Alex’s neck, drawing in a deep breath.

“Yeah?” Alex relaxed back, tilting her head to the side to give Tobin some more room.

“Yeah,” Tobin breathed. The barest hint of lips touched the side of Alex’s neck. “It’s subtle, but it’s there. Just a hint of pure omega and you.”

Christen wrapped herself around Alex’s front, enjoying the other side of Alex’s neck. The omega was in a state of bliss. Each of her alphas, so close, wrapped around her and teasing her scent gland with the tip of her nose. It wasn’t until she whined, her hips canting forward as the only indication of how much she was enjoying the attention.

Tobin’s lips curved as she pressed her lips to Alex’s quivering pulse. “Are you horny, omega?”

Alex could only nod, her words lost in her throat.

Tobin smirked against the curve of her throat, one hand pressing against the omega’s lower belly as she pressed her hips forward.

“We have to meet the team for dinner in about 30 minutes,” Christen warned, her hands settling on the omegas hips to hold her still.

“I just want a taste.” Tobin teased, voice rough with promise. “You got one directly from the source, Chris; it’s only fair.”

Alex whined, trying to flex her hips within the confines of the two alphas hands. “Please, alpha.”

Tobin shook her head, stepping back from Alex slightly to lean the omega against the bed. “But whatever do you want, baby?”

Of course, they would tease her. The forward wanted to curse. Of course, Tobin would get her revenge. Alex wouldn’t doubt that Tobin would be the more teasing of the two when it came to foreplay.

“I want you, Tobin.”

The midfielder hummed, a low growl originating from deep in her belly. “I do love the sound of that, but no, Lexy. I want to hear you say exactly what you want me to do to your hot, sexy body.”

Alex whined turning to Christen, a flush of both embarrassment and arousal coloring her cheeks. Tobin grabbed her chin, turning her gently back to face her. “Oh no, you aren’t going to get any help from Christen. I want you to use your words.”

Bringing her lip between her teeth, the super star pouted, looking at Tobin with large doleful eyes.

Tobin almost caved. It was a natural response when she had a pouting, wanting omega under her hands. But they had to communicate. It was important that there was no missteps or miscommunication at this point.

“Use your words, Alex,” Tobin pressed the omega further. “Use your words and tell me exactly what you want me to do. And then I can do it.”

Alex swallowed, throat flexing against the burn of embarrassment and arousal. She knew that tone. It was the tone that Tobin used when she absolutely would not budge from her position on something.

“I want you to have your taste.”

“And where should I taste?” Tobin wasn’t going to let Alex get off easy. She wanted her omega to tell them exactly how she wanted it. She was so bad about telling them how she was feeling or what she wanted normally, but not this time, she’d have to learn. Tobin was going to make her speak the words very clearly.

“My…”

“That’s it, baby,” Christen cooed, smiling as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. “Where do you want Tobin’s mouth. On your what?”

“My pussy!” She cried, the sound resounding off the walls. She didn’t have time to feel her embarrassment. Instead, Tobin’s fingers were already removing her shorts and underwear in one smooth movement, even as Christen gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her, Alex’s sports bra following the same fate.

“Such a good girl,” the alpha midfielder soothed, her lips connecting with Alex’s.

The kiss was just the right side of forceful, Tobin plundering the omega’s willing mouth as she pressed Alex back against Christen’s solid frame for support.

Tan hands guided one of the forward’s long leg over the midfielder’s shoulder, then wrapped around the omega’s leg in support, pressing her advantage as she settled in.

Tobin pressed a kiss to the bared navel, slowly moving down inch by inch to Alex’s dripping core.

The first taste was just as good as the one earlier in the week, richer and sharper, as Tobin sampled directly from the source. Alex’s keening whine drowned out Tobin’s groan of pleasure.

That was it, Tobin decided. That noise Alex made when she first got touched was her favorite sound from the omega. That little hitch in her breathing, and then the whine. Like she had never felt so much pleasure before. Tobin was going to make it her mission to hear that whine whenever she could, as much as she could.

Where Christen was hard angles, loud long moans, and strings of naughty Spanish, Alex was soft. She was quieter. Her moans subdued, choked back behind a gasp and a lip between a set of front teeth.

Christen marveled at the look of concentration on the omega’s face, her hands clinched hard into Press’s shirt. “Such a good girl, let Tobin take care of you.”

The whine was louder this time, throatier as her pleasure slowly climbed towards the peak. Her body arching under the onslaught of Tobin’s tongue.

“That’s it, Lex. Come for us.”

A low whimper escaped Alex’s lips as she peaked. The midfielder working her slowly down from her release.

Tobin peered up at her mates from the floor, a smirk tilting her lips up, even as her thumbs pressed gentle circles into the omegas skin.

“Shh, Baby,” Christen pressed a kiss to the omega’s pulse point. “Shh, just calm down for a second, we have time.”

Alex drew in a ragged breath, trying to settle her racing heart and absently wondering if this is what it would always be like when they touched her.

Tobin rose to her feet slowly, tongue flicking across her lips, chasing the last bit of Alex’s arousal that she could, before pressing a soft kiss to the omega’s mouth.

* * *

“I want to take care you after we finish,” Alex whispered into Tobin’s ear.

The alpha gulped nodding her head. She was glad she wore her compression shorts to dinner, otherwise the whole room would know just how excited she was.

“You need to get more food,” Christen said, watching Alex spoon some salad onto her plate. “You need carbs.”

The omega’s face scrunched, lines forming between her brows. Her voice came out barely a whisper. “I’m still not feeling hungry.”

The alphas looked at each other, sighing. “Maybe we should take you to the doctors after dinner.”

Alex immediately shook her head. “No, no. I am sure it’ll come back soon.”

“If you don’t feel at least a little better by tomorrow night, we’re going to the doctor,” Tobin declared, her tone leaving no room for argument.

The forward rolled her eyes. “We’ll see,” she muttered, allowing Christen to put some potatoes on her plate before finding a table, the alphas taking the chair on either side of her.

“Move, Tobin.” Amy’s tone of voice was perfectly polite, but there was an undercurrent of steel that let the alpha know that she didn’t really have a choice. “Please.”

The midfielder narrowed her eyes, but the omega New Kid didn’t waver.

“You might as well, Tobs,” Lauren settled across the table from them. “I know that tone. You don’t have a choice.”

“Well that seems unreasonable.” Tobin snarked as she slid her plate and cup across the table before getting to her feet.

“Doesn’t it?” Lauren grinned at her fellow alpha. “But really, lesson number one of living with an omega mate is doing what the omega says, as long as it’s within reason.”

“There are rules to living with an omega mate?” Pinoe settled down next to Lauren, eyeing the two omegas curiously.

“There are rules.” Carli agreed as she settled down next to Christen at the table. “There are so many rules.”

“So so so many rules,” Ashlyn agreed, sitting across from Carli. “Like not using their hairbrush. Or that you have to paint their nails at least every other week.”

The table turned to look at the blonde keeper. Lauren spoke up. “Ash, I think that’s just Ali.”

Ashlyn looked at Ali, shock clearly written on her face. “What! I have needs!”

“Well you will be painting your own nails from now on,” Ash said flicking a pea from her plate at her mate. Her cheeks flamed, embarrassment at all the things she thought were ‘omega things’ actually being ‘Ali things’.

“Then you can forget about me doing that thing you like so much,” Ali said, challenge obvious.

“Oh and what is that Harris loves so much?” Kelley asked, shit eating grin across her face.

“Yes, Ashlyn. What is it you like so much?” her mate asked, smirk firmly in place.

“I suppose I can continue to paint your nails.”

“Whipped,” the table said, almost at once.

Amy smirked, glad that Ashlyn had been able to provide her usual distraction at an almost clockwork precision.

“Lex,” Amy tugged the younger omega closer, her lips just above the brunette’s ear. “What did Sembrant say to you?”

Alex shrugged, swallowing the bite of food in her mouth. “It’s not worth it, Ams. The game is done and over with. And I don’t have to deal with her until the next game.”

“Has she always been like that?” Amy wondered if the Swedish national had always ridden the omega hard. And if she had, how they hadn’t noticed it. Very few alphas came after the omega New Kid, especially now she was mated to Cheney.

“Since 2011,” Alex confirmed softly. They had played against each other first at the 2011 World Cup and then the following year at the Olympics. Both times the young alpha had played a little harder than her teammates, fouling Alex at every chance she got. At first, the comments had been almost friendly, flirting. Then it turned more aggressive as Alex effectively tried to ignore her advances over the years.

Amy’s hand clenched hard. A surge of anger tightened along the bond between her and Lauren, drawing the alpha’s gaze. She didn’t know what had been said but knew that her omega did not get angry easily. The look in her eyes spoke volumes.

“Hey, Amy-” Lauren started only to be interrupted by Pinoe.

“Yo, Ams, stop whispering with Alex. We know you’re her omega protector, but you gotta let us enjoy time with her too.”

Amy’s anger turned on Pinoe. The menace in her glare was not well hidden as evidenced by the beta’s visible flinch. “You think I can protect her. Well you would be  _ fucking _ wrong about that.”

Quiet descended over the table like a blanket, but Amy didn’t notice, too furious with Pinoe thinking things she didn’t know about.

“Amy,” Alex tugged the forwards sleeve, eyes wide.

A full-bodied shudder ran the length of the omega’s spine as she drew in a calming breath. “Alex, baby, they need to know.”

Alex shook her head, lips pressed thin in protest.

“Al,” Amy dipped her head as she whispered in the omega’s ear. “We can’t fix it, if we don’t know about it. Let us help you.”

“You all already help me.” Alex murmured back.

“Then let us help you with this.” Amy pleaded. “We can keep you safe.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Alex abandoned her food, curling her body into Amy’s, face turned into the curve of her neck. “It’s over and done with.”

“Until the next game.” Amy reminded with a low growl. “And then what? Next time, when you smell like Tobin and Christen, what would she do?”

“Ok,” Lauren said, feeling the anger ebb and flow still through her bond with Amy. “I think there is obviously something going on. Do you both want to go outside with Tobin, Christen, and myself and talk about it?”

Amy shook her head. “Al, I’m going to tell them.”

All eyes were on the omega forward as Alex buried further in her neck, trying to hide her face from the group. Christen and Tobin could feel the anxiety in Alex. Christen molded her body to their omega from behind, cooing softly in her ear. Tobin, on the other side of Amy, chose to pay attention to the words coming out of her fellow New Kid’s mouth. Something was wrong with her girl, and Amy was likely the quickest way to finding out what that problem was. One of these days, Tobin really hoped that Alex learned to use her words so that they didn’t have find out information second hand.

“It appears as though a member of the Swedish team does not respect Alex.”

“I know what that means for alphas,” Carli growled, eyes narrowing as she glanced between the two curled up omegas and Kelley, who had gone slightly pale. “But what does that mean for omegas?”

“It means that the alpha might not take ‘no’ for an answer.” It’s Ali that answers, her brown eyes immensely sad. “And without an alpha mate, there’s really no one to make them stop. Unless another alpha stakes a stronger claim. Sembrant?”

The last was a question directed at Amy, who nodded, one blonde eyebrow arching.

“Yeah,” Ali sighed, placing her silverware down. “I figured. She has a history of being an asshole.”

“I remember her,” Ashlyn growled. Ali and Ashlyn hadn’t been mated when they first played in Sweden together. Sembrant was one of the reasons Ashlyn claimed Ali earlier than planned. “What did she say to you?”

The eyes turned onto Alex, who continued to hide in Amy’s shoulder despite Christen trying to pull her out of the safe little hollow she had found herself. “Baby, we need to talk. You need to tell us what she said.”

The anxious omega shook her head, whining as Christian carefully peeled her away from Amy. Alex continued to shake her head. “I don’t want to repeat it.”

Carli’s alpha growled in anger. “Alex, you need to tell us.”

“Little one,” Tobin encouraged. “We need to know.”

“I…” Alex started but stopped. Instead, she leaned her head close to Amy, whispering in her ear.

The older omega’s eyes widened, a surge of anger passing through her bond with Lauren. Her eyes closed as her jaw clenched, a vibration sounding close to a growl passing her lips as Alex leaned back into Christen, no longer talking.

“She...that  _ BITCH _ said...I am not even sure I can repeat the exact words, but let’s just say it has something to do with Alex being on her knees and knowing an omegas place. As well as what a true mating would entail.”

 


End file.
